Como se livrar de um vampiro apaixonado
by JosiScharman
Summary: Pós Lua Nova Bella foi abandonada por Edward e tentando dar a volta por cima vai morar com sua prima Caroline em Fell Church, mas quando ela pensava que tinha deixado para trás tudo que se referia ao mundo sobrenatural, ela se vê em uma situação onde dois vampiros a querem como sua companheira... Elijah/Bella/Klaus...Essa fic é para maiores de dezoito anos. Threesome.
1. Prólogo

**Pov Bella.**

Estou encurralada. Não tenho para onde fugir. A única saída está sendo bloqueada por ele.

Tenho certeza que meus olhos refletem toda angustia que sinto no momento.

Ele, no entanto, está completamente relaxado e um pequeno sorriso adorna sua face.

Ele caminha lentamente em minha direção. Seus passos são suaves, nenhum barulho emite de seus movimentos... Como um verdadeiro predador que ele é.

Seus olhos estão escuros e fixos em mim. A cada passo que ele dá em minha direção eu automaticamente dou um passo para trás.

Ele não está com pressa, se ele realmente quisesse já teria chegado até mim.

Sinto o sangue correr mais rápido em minhas veias, a batida do meu coração parece encher o quarto iluminado apenas pelas luzes de fora.

Se fosse em outro momento, eu poderia apreciar o efeito que estava tendo no quarto finamente mobiliado de forma quase lúdica.

A frieza da parede se infiltra pelo leve tecido de minha camisa, dando-me a certeza que não havia mais para onde recuar.

O sorriso dele era de diversão... Até que meus olhos se enchem de lágrimas. Seus lábios se retorcem enquanto estica seus braços em minha direção.

De repente, eu me vejo sendo puxada contra ele, seus braços ao meu redor, tendo meu rosto contra seu peito.

– Não chore meu amor. – ele sussurra docemente acariciando meus cabelos com uma mão enquanto com a outra me mantem cativa. – Vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou amá-la por toda a eternidade.

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Queria soluçar. Queria cair na gargalhada. Queria chorar.

E então, antes que eu pudesse pensar no que dizer, ele desliza sua mão para debaixo de meu queixo e levanta meu rosto me fazendo olhar em seus olhos.

– Bella. – sua voz é atada com desejo e ânsia. – O que está escondendo de mim? Do que tem medo?

– Nada. – eu menti. – Eu juro.

Mesmo aos meus ouvidos soava como mentira. Eu era uma péssima mentirosa e eu podia ver em seus olhos que nem por um momento eu o tinha enganado.

– Eu queria que acreditasse em mim. – ele coloca seus dedos sobre meus lábios antes que eu proteste. – Eu vou fazê-la acreditar. Nem que leve a eternidade para isso.

Novamente eu sou puxada contra ele. Seus lábios tocam os meus, me deixando perplexa que a principio eu fiquei paralisada, sem saber o que fazer. Seus beijos sempre me surpreendiam devido à intensidade. Ele parecia nunca ter receio de me machucar... Tão diferente dos beijos castos trocados com Edward. Sua língua percorria o interior de minha boca como se quisesse memorizar cada recanto escondido. Seus lábios contra os meus, estranhamente frios, como os dedos que percorria meu pescoço, mas muito doces, muito pacientes, como se estivesse mais do que disposto a esperar a noite inteira para que eu pudesse me dar conta que suas palavras eram verdadeiras e finalmente eu me rendesse.

Meu coração deu uma batida dupla explosiva, meu corpo todo formigava para sentir seus toques.

Com um gemido que era sufocado pelos seus lábios, eu me ergo nas pontas dos pés e passo os braços em torno de seu pescoço, retribuindo seu beijo, se afundando nele, exultando pelo fato de seus braços me segurar firmemente junto a si, inspirando a fragrância de seu corpo.

Seus beijos pareciam sempre ascender algo dentro de mim, algo que eu me recusava a nomear ou reconhecer.

Era bobeira, era muita tolice. Mas era verdade. Estava me apaixonando loucamente por um homem... Um vampiro novamente.

E agora eu estava indefesa em seus braços...

Seu beijo que até o momento era delicado mesmo em sua intensidade, passou a ter mais profundidade e voracidade. Toda a civilidade polida desapareceu e eu não me importei nem um pouco. Ele não me beijava como se eu fosse quebradiça... Ele me beijava com paixão e desejo.

Ele afasta a cabeça de súbito, e eu arfo em busca de ar. Ele sorri para mim e me olha com uma intensidade que eu só posso descrever como... Ardente.

Ainda me segurando de modo que meus pés estavam alguns centímetros do chão, ele me olha profundamente em meus olhos.

– Seja minha Bella. Diga que pertence a mim.

Eu não iria arriscar mais uma vez, eu já tinha passado por isso.

– Eu sou sua. – eu ouço me dizendo.

O que? O que há de errado comigo? Estou ficando louca?

O sorriso em sua face é ofuscante, enquanto ele me puxa mais para perto, o que eu não achava possível e me gira em círculos, rindo muito antes de me colocar no chão, a expressão dele quase de triunfo.

– Passe a noite comigo. – ele pede com a voz rouca de paixão.

– E-eu... - Como eu vou sair dessa?

Seus olhos se estreitam com minha obvia hesitação.

– Você está recuando... Tentando fugir do que sente. Negando-me a chance de ter você... A chance de um futuro para nós. – ele me acusa.

– Eu não sinto nad...

– Mentira. – ele corta as minhas palavras. - Eu não sou ele, seja lá quem ele for. – ele quase rosna em suas palavras. - E não adianta tentar Bella, você não irá sair da minha vida. Você será minha. Eu não vou desistir de você.

A intensidade de suas palavras me assusta e mais uma vez eu me pergunto. Como eu vou sair dessa?

n/a: Deixe me saber o que o que estão pensando. Comentem!


	2. Uma boa escolha

**Pov Charlie **

Eu andava pelo corredor do hospital, não havia muitas pessoas ali, uma ou outra me olhava curioso, eu já sabia o motivo. A noticia já tinha se espalhado. Algo inevitável.

Entrei na cafeteria que ficava dentro do hospital e me sentei-me à mesa mais distante das outras que se encontravam ocupadas, esperava que com essa atitude desestimulassem a vir a falar comigo. Um pouco mais de quarenta e oito horas minha vida havia se modificado.

"Bella" - pensei com um suspiro. Eu deveria estar no quarto ao seu lado e prepará-la com o que estava por vim, mas vê-la tão vulnerável me tinha tirado a coragem, as palavras antes ensaiadas sumiram como num passe de mágica. Era para ser simples. Ri internamente com isso, um riso sem humor.

O chefe de polícia que enfrentara varias situações de perigos, não conseguia conversar com sua própria filha.

"Bella... minha garotinha". Tinha esperança que ela aceitasse bem a noticia, não que acreditasse nisso. Para desviar meus pensamentos peguei um jornal esquecido na mesa ao lado.

O mundo já sabia da existência dos vampiros há pelo menos 150 anos, mas mesmo hoje as pessoas demonstrava fascínio por eles.

Há cerca de 150 anos houve uma grande epidemia no mundo inteiro. Muitos médicos e cientistas trabalharam para uma cura, em vão. Muitas pessoas morrerão. Houve um único medico a descobrir a cura e esse se encontrava numa célula no sangue de vampiro. O médico também era vampiro. Foi criada uma vacina a parti daí e a existência dos vampiros se tornou publico. A vacina teve o efeito desejado, porém ela não dava imortalidade a ninguém ou mesmo transformasse alguém em vampiro.

A parti daí os vampiros tomou conta do mundo, eles estavam na política, no comercio, nos departamentos públicos, é claro que havia humanos nessa área também, até mais do que vampiros já que estes não existiam em grande números. As leis foram reformuladas para melhor se adequar ao novo mundo que se formava. Ao me ver os vampiros foram uma grande dádiva ao mundo. Para mim eles eram pessoas como qualquer outra, num mundo que existe tantas religiões, raças e costumes diferentes, por que com eles deveria ser diferente? Tudo era questão de respeito não é mesmo?

Os crimes em si haviam caído consideravelmente, as punições eram mais severas aos vampiros que cometiam algum delito. Os volturis eram responsáveis por tais casos, eles eram muito eficientes em aplicar punições e assim valer as leis. Mesmo os vampiros temiam transgredir alguma lei, os vampiros tinham algumas próprias e a primeira era: Não matar nenhum humano para se alimentar.

Os vampiros ainda se alimentavam de humanos, doadores voluntários, mas eles não precisavam matar. A mordida não transformava em vampiro. Havia milhares de pessoas que eram doadores voluntários, já que a mordida em si dava grande prazer naquele que era mordido. Havia aqueles que se alimentava de bolsas de sangue. Havia milhares de banco de sangue espalhado pela cidade. As pessoas que não era doadores voluntários doavam para o banco de sangue a cada quatro meses, somente permitido para maiores de idade em ambos os casos.

–Charlie. - Eu me sobressaltei ao ouvir meu nome, olhando na direção do chamado- Desculpa, eu não queria assusta-lo.

–Não, tudo bem Denise, eu estava distraído. E Bella?- perguntei preocupado.

–Ela está bem, não se preocupe. - ela se apressou em dizer- Você deveria contar para ela, antes que ela saiba de outra forma.

–Eu sei.

–Vai dar tudo certo. - ela acrescentou suavemente apertando levemente meu braço como um incentivo e saiu.

–Eu espero que sim. - eu respondi, mas ela já se encontrava longe para poder ouvir.

Eu me levantei e tratei de voltar ao quarto. Eu deveria conversar com Bella, comecei a caminhar lentamente pensando nas palavras que iria dizer.

Os vampiros escolhiam suas companheiras. Elas eram consideradas especiais. Um vampiro por ser imortal, era imutável, talvez por isso só ame uma única vez. Era comum ter dois vampiros com uma única companheira, algo que entre humanos era impraticável, os vampiros conseguiam fazer dar certo. Eu mesmo não compreendia como conseguiam, não conseguiria dividir Caroline com outro homem, isso me fez voltar à atenção a Bella. Eu já me encontrava em frente ao quarto com uma das mãos na maçaneta, mas não a abrir de imediato.

Como Bella reagirá quando souber que foi escolhida por quatro vampiros para ser sua companheira? E não eram quatro vampiros comuns, mas aqueles que governavam todos os demais.

Era uma honra ser escolhida. Temia que ela não pensasse da mesma forma.

Entrei no quarto, este se encontrava vazio.

–Bella... -chamei, como não ouvi resposta a chamei novamente- Bella...

–Aqui- ela gritou do banheiro- Eu já vou sair.

Percebi que já não me encontrava sozinho no quarto, olhei para trás e o vi, eu não poderei prepará-la antes, virei meu rosto rapidamente para frente quando ouvi a porta do banheiro sendo aberta me deparando com a minha garotinha. Eu vi o momento que ela fixou seu olhar na figura próxima a mim, o choque, a ansiedade e por fim o medo tudo muito claro em sua expressão.

Eu não há via há seis anos, minha profissão tomara bastante de meu tempo desde que eu tinha me tornado chefe da policia e a outra parte com meu segundo casamento. Caroline não tinha ciúmes de minha filha, mas o mesmo não se podia dizer de minha ex-esposa. Era triste constatar quanto tempo eu perdi da minha garotinha e agora que ela iria morar comigo eu tive esperança em reatar ou até mesmo criar laços de pai e filha. Eu tinha feito muitos planos nesse sentido. Porém o destino havia reservado outros planos para minha Isabella.


	3. Imã para problemas

**Pov Bella.**

O despertador me acordou na manhã seguinte e eu sonolenta desliga-lo.

Forcei meus olhos a abrir e por um minuto eu imaginei estar em casa, em Forks e que Edward estaria esperando meu despertar sentado pacificamente na cadeira de balanço de meu quarto. Em seguida, todos os eventos voltaram a minha cabeça.

Eu ergui meu corpo para fora da cama e fui em direção ao banheiro. Ele era todo branco. Fui até a pia e espirrei água fria em meu rosto para despertar. Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. Eu tinha círculos sobre os olhos, especialmente porque acordei pelo menos duas vezes no meio da noite devido a alguns sonhos estranhos.

Mesmo quando voltava a dormir o sonho parecia se repetir de forma que era como se eu não tivesse acordado em primeiro lugar.

Eu sonhei com um cara que me olhava com atenção e por mais que eu tentasse ficar longe dele de alguma forma ele sempre conseguia chegar perto de mim, era como se ele fosse... Um tipo de predador e, eu fosse à presa, e o mais bizarro era que quando eu achava que escapava dele eu me encontrava nos braços de alguém tão ou mais temível do que ele, estremeci com o pensamento.

Balancei a cabeça para dissipar as imagens perturbadores de minha mente.

Meia hora mais tarde eu desci a escada e entrei na cozinha, onde minha prima estava sentada comendo seu café da manhã.

– Bom dia Caroline. – eu disse de forma suave.

– Bom dia Bella. Dormiu bem? – seus olhos vagavam sobre mim, e eu sabia que ela estava verificando minha escolha de roupas o que pareceu agradá-la quando ela sorriu. – Gostei da sua roupa, nem parece à velha Bella.

Eu sorri sem graça. Eu realmente não era a melhor pessoa para se vestir, mas depois de tanto tempo convivendo com Alice, você tinha que aprender alguma coisa. Alice... Não, eu não iria pensar sobre isso.

– Então... Qual é a programação de hoje?

– Eu pensei em te mostrar um pouco da cidade, não que você não a tenha visto antes, mas acho que você vai gostar das mudanças que foram feitas. Eu vou subir e me arrumar enquanto você toma seu café da manhã.

Eu me sentei e peguei o jornal que estava dobrado em cima da mesa e a manchete me chamou a atenção. Outro ataque de animais em Mystic Falls.

Que era o mesmo titulo de noticias nos jornais de Forks alguns meses atrás. 'Vampiros', uma pequena voz sussurrou em minha cabeça. Balancei a cabeça tentando o meu melhor para retirar da minha mente a manchete do jornal, algo que se tornou bem difícil depois de conviver com seres sobrenaturais e aprender o que se procurar em tais noticias.

Vampiros em Mystic Falls? Eu quase ri do absurdo da situação. Mystic Falls jamais seria uma boa escolha para um vampiro manter residência devido aos dias constantes de sol.

– Bella você já acabou? – pergunta Caroline atrás de mim. Com o susto de ser surpreendida eu me corto com a faca que tinha acabado de pegar.

Depois tudo correu de forma rápida, os olhos de Caroline escureceram, veias salientes em seu rosto e no próximo minuto ela me empurrava contra o armário da cozinha.

– Caroline, pare! – sua mãe dizia em aflição.

Caroline parecia ter voltado a si e me olhava horrorizada me soltando imediatamente. Eu apenas olhava para ela de forma apoplética diante do que se passou.

Minha prima Elisabeth, mãe de Caroline, me levava até a pia e lavava meu corte retirando o sangue que até o momento eu havia esquecido.

– Bella, eu sei que você deve estar abalada e... Curiosa com o que se passou... – minha prima dizia de forma nervosa.

– Caroline é uma vampira. – eu constatei. – Mas como? Eu a vi no sol. Ela não brilha e... – eu dizia confusa.

– Como você sabe sobre vampiros? – Pergunta Caroline surpresa.

– Eu... hã...namorei um...não como você, quer dizer, ele era um vampiro, mas ele era frio e brilhava ao sol.

Caroline e Elisabeth trocam um olhar em confusão, eu imagino que duvidavam de minhas palavras e então narro toda a minha história, sobre minha chegada a Forks, o acidente com a vã, a mordida de James e finalmente o meu derradeiro aniversário de dezoitos anos e o fim de meu namoro com Edward.

Falar sobre isso não me causou a dor de antes, talvez tudo que eu precisasse era dizê-las para alguém, mas era incontestável a dor da perda do que eu considerava minha alma gêmea, Edward.

Caroline por sua vez explicou como ela se transformou em vampira e sobre tudo que se passava em Mystic Falls. Logo que ela terminou de narrar toda a sua história, nós ficamos ali por um tempo bem longo cada um perdido em seu próprio pensamento, acredito que digerindo tudo que foi dito.

– Então há mais do que dois tipos de vampiros... – Caroline murmura quebrando o silencio que tinha se formado.

– Eu acho que sim. Tem os vampiros tradicionais como Caroline que podem ser mortos por estacas de madeiras e não podem sair ao sol a não ser que tenham uma joia com magia de bruxa para isso... Têm os 'frios' como os Cullens que podem ser mortos pelo fogo e os Originais que provavelmente deu inicio aos outros dois e que não podem ser mortos, não como os outros dois ou de uma forma conhecida por nós... pelo menos até agora. – diz Elisabeth contemplativa.

Meu corpo estremece com o simples pensamento de Edward, os Cullens ou mesmo Caroline morrer.

– Não se preocupe Bella. Eu só estou pensando alto. Fico feliz que você esteja levando tudo isso muito bem e que podemos contar com você para guardar segredo. Creio que a nossa convivência será mais fácil, visto que você sabe e... Tente não se cortar para não virar algum tipo de lanche. – Elisabeth brinca indicando minha mão.

– Eu vou fazer o possível. – eu digo sem graça.

E eu pensando que estava indo para me livrar do mundo sobrenatural, pensei com ironia.

Eu e Caroline resolvemos ir a The Depot bar e Grill de Mystic Falls, o que era de certa forma como o nome mesmo diz um bar, restaurante e aparentemente um dos entretenimentos da cidade.

Caroline se encaminhou ao bar praticamente me arrastando junto, eu não estava me sentindo preparada a sair, não depois de saber que a cidade havia vários vampiros, no qual eu não podia sequer identifica-los, mas Caroline com seu jeito de ser disse que seria 'divertido' e aqui estou eu, mesmo dizendo a ela que não era uma boa ideia e que eu era uma imã para problemas, mas ela disse "ora, vamos lá Bella, sua prima é uma vampira e estará protegida", olha só quem fala aquela que quase me fez de café da manhã pensei, mas não disse nada.

– Damon onde está Elena? – Carolina diz a um rapaz de cabelo negro que bebia um uísque junto ao balcão.

– No meu bolso é que não está. – ele disse olhando de forma curiosa em minha direção. – Não vai nos apresentar?

– Ok. Bella, esse é o idiota do irmão mais velho do namorado da minha melhor amiga Elena, e Damon essa é minha prima Bella. Fique longe dele, ele é um cretino. – Ela diz me arrastando em direção a uma mesa de canto antes mesmo que eu possa cumprimentar o tal Damon ou o mesmo possa fazer isso, eu me sento em uma das cadeiras enquanto vejo Caroline revirando sua bolsa em busca de algo enquanto olhava ao redor. –Eu vou ver porque Elena está demorando tanto. – ela diz pegando seu celular. – não tem sinal. Eu vou ligar lá de fora, me espera aqui, ok?

– Pode ir Caroline, eu vou ficar bem. Eu disse que eu era um imã para problemas, mas não acho que algo vai acontecer nos próximos minutos que estiver fora. – eu zombei. Ela sorriu de volta e saiu dizendo que não iria demorar.

Dez minutos se passaram e nada de Caroline. Eu olhei em volta e o tal do Damon no qual Caroline havia conversado anteriormente também havia sumido e então meus olhos desembarcaram nele.

Ele me fitava com intensidade. Ele era alto, cabelos castanhos bem claros... E sorriu para mim fazendo meu coração perder uma batida.

Vampiro, minha mente gritava para mim, mas fiquei como que paralisada no lugar enquanto ele começava a se encaminhar em minha direção.

Eu mal podia respirar em antecipação. Eu encontrei-me para meu horror que ele era absolutamente deslumbrante quando ele sorriu. Eu assisti o movimento gracioso que ele andou, dessa forma esmagadora, que ele olhou para mim, a forma que ele estava sorrindo.

Eu me levantei com intenção de sair dali, minhas pernas, contudo não acompanharam meu raciocínio.

Antes que eu conseguisse pensar em sair dali, suas mãos estavam sobre meus ombros, eu quase tremi quando ele deslizou suas mãos em minha pele, seus dedos suavemente, mas firmemente disposto em meus pulsos. Sua voz, quando ele falou, era suave e acolhedora, que me surpreendeu e me enfureceu ao mesmo tempo.

– Ela não mentiu. Você de fato existe. – ele arqueia sua sobrancelha e eu não deixo de notar seu tom um pouco surpreso. – Eu estava esperando por você e agora que eu te achei eu não vou perdê-la novamente. – a intensidade de suas palavras me assusta.

– Desculpe. – eu digo puxando minhas mãos que ele ainda retinha entre as suas. – Eu acho que você me confundiu com outra pessoa. Eu nunca vi você... – por um momento eu fiquei sem saber como continuar.

– Desculpe, eu me chamo Elijah Miakelson. – Ele se apresenta levando minha mão as seus lábios, depositando um leve beijo. – E o seu...

– Bella. Bella Swan. – eu respondo.

– Diminutivo de Isabella eu presumo. – o som de meu nome em seus lábios soa como musica.

– Sim. – eu respondo mesmo não sendo uma pergunta. – Eu... tenho que ir. – eu digo apressada tentando sair dali o mais rápido possível, no entanto ele parece ter outra coisa em mente ao me segurar pela cintura e me puxar de encontro ao seu peito.

– Pensando em partir, minha querida? – ele sussurra perigosamente perto de minha orelha. – Nem conversamos. – eu posso sentir o sorriso em sua voz.

– Não temos nada para conversar.

– Ah, minha querida creio que discordamos nesse aspecto. Temos muitas coisas a ser ditas. – ele continua a sussurrar contra minha orelha. Sua respiração bate em minha pele, provocando sensações em meu baixo ventre.

Onde está Caroline quando se precisa dela? Para minha alegria, vejo Caroline entrando de volta ao bar conversando com mais duas garotas.

– Talvez esse não seja o melhor lugar para que possamos conversar, entretanto, já que não quero ser interrompido por outras pessoas, mas logo nos vemos de novo, minha querida.

– Eu não sou s...

– Você é. E é melhor que saiba desde agora que você é minha...

Antes que eu pudesse dizer algo eu sinto uma corrente de ar passar por mim, me dizendo que ele já não estava mais lá.

– Bella, você se lembra da Elena e da... Bella o que houve? Está tão pálida, até parece que viu fantasma. – Diz Caroline preocupada, enquanto eu praticamente desabo na cadeira incapaz de me sustentar em pé por mais um minuto.


	4. Outra doppelganger?

**Pov Elijah**

Eu olhava sem emoção para as chamas que morriam na lareira, com um copo de whisky em uma das mãos, enquanto eu segurava um desenho em preto e branco de uma menina entre dezessete ou dezoitos anos. Eu olhei de volta ao desenho. Seus olhos grandes, semelhantes a uma corça, lábios bem desenhados como se pedisse um beijo, cabelos longos e bem dispostos em seu rosto em forma de coração.

Eu a tinha visto essa noite. Era ela e ao mesmo tempo não era. Eu podia sentir meu corpo vibrando por ela, chamando por ela...

Sentir o calor de seu corpo novamente e poder ouvir sua voz quase fez meu coração morto pulsar novamente. Mas eu podia ver em seus olhos que ela não era Tatiana, ela era, contudo ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança disso, o que me leva a crer que ela seja uma doppelganger. Eu só não conseguia imaginar como isso era possível, já que eu já tinha conhecido a recente doppelganger de Tatiana. Elena.

Eu suspirei, antes de jogar o copo de whisky nas chamas e ver como eles lambiam os últimos traços de álcool tentando entender o que se passava.

Os sons de salto alto batendo contra o piso da porta da frente da casa que eu compartilhava com a família, indicava que eu não estaria sozinho em casa por muito mais tempo. Escuto a porta se fechar em um clique suave e o vento traz o cheiro do recém-chegado. Eu não preciso me virar para saber que minha irmã Rebekah acaba de chegar.

– Elijah? O que faz em casa a essa hora da noite? – ela indaga.

– Não deveria ser eu a perguntar isso? – eu pergunto arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Seu encontro com o mais velho dos Salvatore não saiu como planejado?

– Não, ele fez... – ela disse se sentando a minha frente. – então a doppelganger humana chegou...

– Elena? Elena Gilbert?

– Sim, ela, quem mais seria... – Rebekah resmungou, cruzando os braços. – Agora me explica o que está fazendo há essa hora em casa?

Eu olhei de volta as chamas, pensando se deveria ou não jogar o último esboço de desenho de minha amada, mas antes que eu possa sequer piscar o desenho é arrancado de minhas mãos.

– Essa é... – Rebekah engasga, afastando o desenho de meu alcance antes que eu possa pegá-lo de volta.

– Sim, é ela. – eu respondo sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção. – Posso tê-lo de volta? – pergunto entre dentes.

– Você tinha um desenho dela todo esse tempo?

– Rebekah! Devolva-me. – ordenei.

– Por que nunca me mostrou? – ela perguntou com raiva.

– Por que as lembranças dela doí de mais. – eu gritei batendo o punho na mesa de centro, fazendo pequenos pedaços de madeira cair no chão onde antes era uma mesa. – Eu sequer poderia olhá-lo, a dor é demasiada...

– Você acha que é o único que a perdeu? – ela praticamente rosna para mim, antes de dobrar o desenho e colocar o desenho em seu bolso. - Tatiana Petrovas era parte da família. Finn, Kol perderam uma irmã e eu perdi minha melhor amiga. E quanto a Klaus? Você acha que ele também não sofreu com sua morte?

– Ela não está morta. – eu grito com raiva.

– Como? – Ela me pergunta aturdida.

Eu mesmo estaria se não a tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos... Eu mesmo não acreditei em meus olhos e tive que me aproximar para me certificar que não era ilusão.

Mas ela tinha sido real. Eu pude sentir o calor de seu corpo de encontro ao meu, seu perfume... Os mesmos olhos, eu fiquei atordoado e...

– Mentira. – Rebekah grita me tirando de meus pensamentos. – Eu a vi morrer... Eu estava lá quando seu corpo foi cremado e...

– Já chega! – diz minha mãe entrando na sala. Rebekah e eu abaixamos a cabeça em sinal de respeito e vergonha. – Elijah não está mentindo. – suas palavras me fazem olhar para cima no mesmo instante. – Eu queria minha família unida novamente, mesmo que isso signifique trazer Tatiana de volta.

– O que? – Rebekah e eu perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

– Tatiana não está morta, meus filhos.

– Mas sua vida foi tomada pelos lobisomens...

– Sim, contudo ela não está morta.

– Então ela é uma doppelganger?

– Sim.

– Como? Então há dois doppelganger vivendo em Mystic Falls? Como isso é possível? – eu pergunto confuso.

– Bem... As duas são doppelganger de Tatiana, mas apenas uma tem a sua alma. Creio que como antes, tanto você Elijah como Klaus se sentirão atraídos por ela, visto que ela é companheira de vocês. Imagino que o fato de Klaus ter usado uma delas no ritual de sacrifício descarte uma delas. Klaus jamais sacrificaria sua própria companheira e pelo que vejo você encontrou a outra.

– Sim, eu a vi.

– Você a viu? – Rebekah pergunta olhando para os lados como se a procurasse.

– Ela não está aqui, Rebekah. – eu digo calmamente.

– Por que não? Ela é sua companheira, por que não a trouxe aqui? – ela me pergunta de forma acusatória.

– Talvez seja pelo fato de que ela não tem ideia sobre quem sou e eu simplesmente não poderia trazê-la contra a sua vontade. Eu cheguei a cogitar sobre isso e não me olhe desse jeito, ela vai estar aqui... Eventualmente. – eu digo não sabendo ao certo se para acalmá-la ou me acalmar.

Rebekah sorriu em minha direção, no qual me fez estreitar os olhos em sua direção em desconfiança.

– Eu só quero ver se Klaus terá a mesma paciência que você tem em esperar.

Klaus. Em meu atordoamento eu nem cheguei a cogitar sobre isso.

– Elijah, eu creio que seja melhor você ir encontrar Klaus para terem uma conversa antes que ele veja essa menina.

– Sim, mãe. Eu farei isso.

– Volte quando tiverem conversado, precisamos falar sobre isso. – eu ouço minha mãe dizer, antes de sair.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Deixe me saber o que estão pensando. Ah e antes que me perguntem Elena e Bella apesar de serem doppelganger de Tatiana, elas não são exatamente iguais na aparência, quero dizer entre Elena e Bella, ok? Apenas semelhantes uma com a outra, sendo que Isabella é a única idêntica a Tatiana. Deu para entender? Espero que não se apeguem a esse detalhe, ele não é importante de fato na estória. Beijos


	5. Feitiço de invocação

Nota da autora: Oi lindas! Eu quero avisar... Eu estou baseando como vão notar o ponto em que os Originais estabeleceram moradia em Mystic Falls e Esther (mãe dos Originais) havia dito que desejava sua família unida novamente, que no caso pelo menos na minha fic, seu desejo de ver a família unida é verdadeira a parti daí e tudo minha imaginação.  
Agora vamos à história...

**Pov Bonnie.**

Eu tremia ao esperar do lado de fora da alta casa vitoriana. O frio que eu sentia não condizia com as condições do tempo. O sol brilhava em todo o seu esplendor, mas a sensação que persistia desde há quatro dias só parecia se intensificar a cada momento.

Comecei a bater os pés e esfregar as mãos para afastar a sensação de frio que percorria meu corpo.

_Alguma coisa horrível vai acontecer hoje._

Era o que meu sexto sentido dizia.

A porta da frente se abriu, me fazendo recuar um pouco assustada com essa ação súbita. Era só Elena, eu estou começando a ficar paranoica. O que seria normal, visto que minhas ultimas convivências tem sido vampiros, bruxas mortas, híbridos, e o mais agravante de tudo uma família inteira de vampiros Originais que resolveu estabelecer residência na cidade.

Elena me cumprimentou amável e entramos no carro para encontrar Caroline e sua prima no Grill.

– Tá tudo bem Elena? – eu pergunto vendo a agitação de Elena ao volante.

Elena estava preocupada com o fato de a família Original permanecer na cidade, alias todos nós estávamos. Dois Originais em particular. Klaus e Rebekah eram os mais preocupantes. Nós sabíamos que Klaus jamais prejudicaria Elena, afinal ele precisava do sangue dela para fazer seus preciosos híbridos, não que isso fizesse abrandar os nossos medos, pois se podia esperar tudo vindo de Klaus, já Rebekah... A loira psicopata ainda não esquecerá a facada que Elena deu nas costas dela e deixará bem claro que isso teria volta.

– Acha que o feitiço deu certo?

– Eu não sei Elena. Eu fiz como estava escrito. Vamos ter que esperar e ver.

Nos últimos dias eu estava tendo sonhos estranhos com minha avó falecida no qual ela me dizia que havia uma pessoa que poderia direcionar o foco de Klaus e dar sentido a sua existência e que tal pessoa era o que precisávamos para acabar com a busca desenfreada de Klaus...

Eu só queria paz e viver minha vida de forma mais normal possível sem ter um hibrido com sede de sangue e poder em cima dos ombros e posso dizer só de olhar para Elena que ela queria tanto ou mais do que eu.

– E Stefan?

– Ele continua o mesmo. – Ela diz desanimada. – Eu não o reconheço mais. Ele não é mais o Stefan que eu me apaixonei. Eu... – ela terminou com suas palavras se quebrando, segurando o choro certamente para se mostrar forte diante de mim.

Elena sofria por Stefan. Desde que Klaus o fizera desligar suas emoções, ele não era mais o mesmo.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Elena. – eu disse apertando sua mão, tentando lhe dar conforto.

Suspirei, lembrando o que me levava a fazer um feitiço de invocação.

Com o incentivo de Elena e algumas ameaças de Damon eu cheguei ao nome da pessoa que faria tal milagre.

Tatiana Petrovas.

Eu não sabia como ela faria Klaus mudar ou pelo menos deixar os outros em paz, mas que alternativa nós tínhamos? O único problema é que ela estava morta a milhares de anos o que me levou a fazer um feitiço de invocação.

Eu já havia feito feitiços de invocação antes, mas esse foi de longe o mais estranho. Quando finalizei o feitiço uma voz se fez ouvir.

_Ela já está a caminho._

E foi isso. Nenhuma explicação.

Eu nem preciso dizer que isso não satisfez Damon, não é mesmo? Elena, no entanto agradeceu minha tentativa e disse que deveríamos esperar e ver o que acontece, se as bruxas do outro lado resolveram nos ajudar, não cabe a nós discutir como isso será feito.

Encontramos Caroline em frente ao Grill, impaciente devido a nossa demora. Revirei os olhos internamente, só Caroline para ficar impaciente com cinco minutos de atraso, sendo que ela era a rainha do atraso. Lembro-me de ficar esperando por ela para ir ao cinema por quase duas horas, tendo que esperar a seção seguinte.

Ah cinema... Vai ser bom ter minha vida de volta e poder ficar irritada ou preocupada apenas com a demora de uma amiga, coisas normais...

Caroline começou a falar animadamente sobre a chegada de sua prima enquanto entravamos no Grill divertidas com a animação de Caroline. Não era um bom momento para sua prima chegar a Mystic Falls com tantas coisas acontecendo, no momento Mystic Falls não era o lugar mais seguro ou mais receptivo. Penso de forma sombria.

– Bella, você se lembra da Elena e da... Bella o que houve? Está tão pálida, até parece que viu fantasma. – Diz Caroline preocupada me tirando de meus pensamentos.

A menina a minha frente está bem pálida, como se fosse desfalecer a qualquer minuto. Eu corro para ajudar Caroline que abana a menina com o cardápio que se encontra em cima da mesa, enquanto eu coloco um copo de água em sua mão.

Ao tocar sua mão, eu senti algo poderoso que eu não conseguia classificar ou mesmo entender o que era. Era muito forte e estava misturado com algo sombrio, mas de alguma forma me dava esperança.

Eu olhei a menina atentamente, mas por mais que eu me esforçasse eu não conseguia compreender seu significado.

– Beba devagar. – Eu disse, sem, no entanto me prender as palavras.

**Pov Bella. **

Por que ele disse aquilo?

Eu me sentia confusa, eu nunca havia me sentido assim com Edward.

De alguma forma, essa simples ação de Elijah me tinha confundido mais do que nunca.

Eu balaço a cabeça de forma a clarear minhas ideias e afugentar as lembranças de seu toque.

Eu vejo a preocupação de Caroline e das duas meninas a minha frente.

– Eu estou bem agora. Acho que não estou acostumada ao calor. – eu minto sem saber por que, mas não consigo dizer a Caroline o que havia se passado, mesmo sabendo que ela iria acreditar. Eu só não consigo fazer as palavras passar pelos meus lábios.

– Tem certeza que é só isso? – Pergunta Bonnie.

– Sim, eu tenho certeza. – eu respondo, sem olhar em seus olhos, temendo que minha mentira fosse obvia.

Eu sabia que não era uma boa mentirosa. Minha mãe dizia que eu era um livro aberto e mesmo Edward que não conseguia ler minha mente conseguia ver através de minhas palavras.

Edward... Não, eu não iria pensar nele.

– Quer ir para casa Bella? Talvez ainda esteja cansada da viagem, afinal você chegou apenas ontem. – diz Caroline.

– Eu acho que é uma boa idéia.

Ao chegar à casa de Caroline eu lhe dei a desculpa de estar cansada e fui para o quarto, deixando Caroline conversando com Elena e Bonnie na sala.

Eu me apoiei contra a porta, suspirando longamente e me encaminhei para a cama. Creio que as últimas emoções drenaram um pouco de mim, pois mal me encostei ao travesseiro eu caio em sono profundo.

Acordei um pouco desorientada e sentei na cama ao ouvir uma batida na porta.

– Entre.

– Oi Bella! Você estava mesmo cansada, dormiu o dia inteiro. – Eu olho surpresa para ela, antes de virar para a janela e constatar que já é noite. E volto meu olhar a ela ao ouvir seu riso. – E então Bela adormecida, que tal sairmos um pouco e ver um pouco da cidade agora que não está tão quente?

Sair? E correr o risco de encontrar ele de novo?

– Eu pensei em ficar em casa e desfazer as malas e... Eu tenho que ligar para Charlie. – eu digo evasiva.

Covarde, minha mente grita.

– Tem certeza? Você poderia fazer isso amanhã. – ela sugeriu com seus olhos brilhando em expectativa.

– Eu...

– É por causa do se ex-namorado, não é mesmo? – ela diz suave se sentando ao meu lado. Pegando em minhas mãos. – Bella ele não merece que você fique em casa chorando por ele.

Ela acha que eu não quero sair por causa de Edward. Pensei de súbito me sentindo culpada. Eu tinha que contar para ela.

– Eu...

– Vamos fazer o seguinte. Eu fiquei de ir buscar a Bonnie lá na casa dela, porque o carro dela está quebrado e enquanto eu vou lá você se arruma para gente sair, que tal? – ela corta minhas palavras rapidamente antecipando uma negativa.

A forma que ela dizia me deixou incapaz de dizer não e eu me vi concordando e mais uma vez eu me vejo incapaz de dizer sobre meu encontro mais cedo com Elijah. Caroline havia me contado todos os seus problemas e eu não queria preocupa-la ainda mais.

Além do mais, provavelmente o que aconteceu foi apenas um engano, não é mesmo?

Minha escolha para sair é um vestidinho leve na cor azul marinho na altura dos joelhos. Eu me olho no espelho. Definitivamente não era uma roupa que eu teria escolhido no passado, mas estava feliz com minha escolha.

Tá faltando alguma coisa... Eu acho melhor colocar um colar. Eu não gosto de joias ostensivas, mas sempre tive um fraco por colares, daqueles bem delicados.

Eu escuto a porta se abrir e se fechar atrás de mim.

– Eu estou quase pronta Caroline, só falta... – minhas palavras morrem ao sentir alguém me puxando para trás e minhas costas baterem contra um peito sólido, e bem definido, diga-se de passagem.

– Olá amor. – eu escuto uma voz sussurrar em meu ouvido.


	6. Vida complicada?

Pov Bella.

– Olá amor. – eu escuto uma voz sussurrar em meu ouvido.

Por um momento eu me vejo paralisada de medo, tenho certeza que mesmo a quarteirões de distancia é possível ouvir os batimentos de meu coração.

– Shshshsu... Não a nada a temer. Eu estou bem aqui. – ele volta a dizer em uma voz que parece ter a intenção de me acalmar.

Eu me desvencilho dos braços a minha volta e viro ficando de frente para ele. Automaticamente eu dou dois passos para trás.

Ele tem uma beleza sobrenatural. Vampiro, minha mente logo registra.

– Quem é você? – para minha frustração minha voz não sai tão firme como eu gostaria.

Ele me olha atentamente, como se me avaliasse e pelo sorriso eu acho que o que ele viu o agradou.

– Ele tinha razão. Você de fato voltou. – ele sussurra tão baixo que eu quase não o ouço. – Perdoe-me, eu me chamo Niklaus Miakelson, mas pode me chamar de Klaus. E você é Isabella Swan. – ele diz em um tom audível.

– Como sabe meu nome?

Ele sorriu.

– Meu irmão me contou.

Irmão? Eu olhava para ele tentando entender e ao fita-lo a compreensão chegou a minha mente. Elijah. Ele era irmão de Elijah.

– Vampiro... – eu sussurrei.

– Vejo que já estar a par do que somos isso facilita. – ele disse.

– Sim. Minha prima me disse o que são.

– Vejo. – ele disse me fitando com tanta intensidade que causava uma sensação estranha em mim.

– O que quer?

Ele continuou a me olhar colocando suas mãos nos bolsos de sua calça e quando eu pensei que ele não iria responder.

– Você.

– Por quê? – eu tive que perguntar. Algo me dizia que não era pelo meu sangue ou ele já teria me mordido a não ser que ele fosse como James e gostasse de brincar com sua 'comida'. O que era possível, diante do que Caroline havia dito sobre ele.

Por um momento eu me senti doente diante da possibilidade. O que seria de Charlie e Renée? Eu não queria que eles sofressem.

– Eu a quero como minha companheira. Quero que seja minha. – ele disse de forma tranquila como se dissesse que o céu é azul.

Eu olhei para ele como se tentasse decifrar um enigma ou como se estivesse crescendo outra cabeça em cima de seus ombros, eu tenho certeza. Mas por mais que eu repetisse suas palavras em minha cabeça mais absurda parecia.

Qual era o problema dos vampiros dessa cidade? Ele realmente pensava que ao dizer isso eu iria saltar feliz e dizer 'oh que maravilha' ou algo do tipo?

Além do mais eu já havia escutado algo do tipo e no fim ele me abandonou. Eu não seria mais um passatempo na mão de outro vampiro.

– Desculpe, mas acho que escolheu a menina errada. – eu digo entre dentes.

Klaus removeu lentamente sua mão de seu bolso e delicadamente colocou uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha.

A ação, com toda a sua simplicidade, não era para ser um 'movimento' em sentido de sedução para mim, mas de certa forma foi.

A maneira que seus dedos gelados tocaram levemente em minha pele ao colocar o cabelo atrás de minha orelha fez com que um formigamento passasse pelo meu corpo involuntariamente e me fez perder o folego.

Eu decidi que era apenas um acaso. Tinha que ser. Nada mais seria aceitável.

Foi apenas um toque.

– Você me intriga Srta. Swan.

Klaus se aproxima um pouco mais de forma desnecessária, no qual inalo bruscamente ao perceber minhas costas de encontro à parede, e ele bloqueando minha única saída.

Eu quase me sentia impotente diante de sua presença. Seus olhos azuis me fitavam como se guardasse um grande segredo, olhos que pareciam ter visto de tudo nesse mundo. Klaus era diferente de tudo que já presenciará, eu podia ver o desejo em seus olhos à determinação em sua mandíbula. Klaus exalava masculinidade, tão diferente de tantos garotos que eu convivera e se habituara. Klaus não era um garoto, era um homem.

A forma que ele falava, o modo que ele se movia foi à definição de alguém que tinha controle de tudo a sua volta. Ele emanava poder e autoridade e isso me assustava em muitos sentidos e parte de mim, que eu não queria sequer pensar o desejava.

– Você é tão encantadora...

Ele me elogiou? Nunca ninguém me disse que eu era encantadora, contudo o modo como ele falou parecia que isso era algo que não estava em discursão.

Seu hálito fresco dançou perto de minha pele, embora eu quisesse me matar a admitir que eu o achasse atraente. Eu limpei a garganta e falei fortemente.

– Um par de elogios não o levará a lugar nenhum. - eu observei.

Ele não se abala com minhas palavras.

– Eu respeito isso, Srta. Swan. Assim como há muito tempo, um dia, você será capaz de encontra-lo em seu coração. Você vai perceber que eu sou um homem muito determinado quando quero algo. E nesse momento meu único desejo, é você.

Eu permaneci em silencio encarando seus olhos, inalando uma profunda respiração. Sua honestidade estava sufocando-me.

– Eu não serei sua. Você errou de menina. Eu jamais sentirei...

– Minha experiência mostra que você pode, talvez, ser convencida. – ele diz correndo seu dedo sobre minha bochecha lentamente.

Minha pulsação se triplicou, e eu vi o olhar de satisfação em sua face.

Eu negaria se não fosse dolorosamente óbvio que eu fui cativada pelas suas palavras.

Eu fiquei ali, imóvel, com seus dedos lentamente rastreando até o meu pescoço, e delicadamente dentro de um circulo de minha orelha, voltando a minha bochecha. Seus olhos nunca deixando de me fitar, enquanto que eu tentava processar freneticamente em minha mente o que se passava ali. Por que eu estava permitindo ele, de todas as pessoas a fazer isso?

Porque ele me fazia sentir querida, porque eu precisava me sentir apreciada, mesmo por alguns minutos, mesmo que não fosse verdadeiro.

Minha respiração se tornou errática enquanto ele afastava meu cabelo de meu ombro e eu tentei falar em tom normal.

– Você não pode me convencer. – eu digo minha voz não passando de um sussurro, mas sei que ele é capaz de ouvi-lo.

– Seu coração diz o contrario.

– Meu coração não bate por alguém como você. – Klaus estava tão perto que seu nariz quase tocava o meu.

– Você está certa. Ele não bate. – Klaus sussurrou, enquanto seus dedos ainda percorria meu pescoço. – Mas seu corpo, mesmo que você não goste, ele é afetado por mim. Cada toque único, cada respiração, cada momento, ele anseia pelo meu toque.

Eu o empurrei passando por ele em direção à porta.

– Fique longe de mim. – adverti em um tom áspero.

Eu corri até o andar de baixo antes que ele pudesse se infiltrar mais em minha mente, mas no fundo de minha mente eu já sabia que já era tarde de mais.

Eu ainda podia sentir o seu toque sobre minha pele.

No momento que eu desço o último degrau, a porta da frente se abre dando passagem a Caroline e Bonnie.

– Ah eu não falei Bonnie que a Bella se arruma rápido. – diz Caroline sem mesmo notar minha agitação.

– Algum problema Bella? – Pergunta Bonnie preocupada olhando para mim e em direção à escada.

– Não, nenhum problema. – Eu minto. Eu não queria falar sobre isso, não agora quando minha cabeça ainda estava processando o que tinha se passado.

Antes eu não queria sair por causa de um vampiro agora eu não queria ficar por causa de outro vampiro que no momento se encontrava em meu quarto.

Quando minha vida se tornou tão complicada?

Nota da autora: Comentem!


	7. Consenso

**Pov Elijah.**

Eu levantei da cama pela quinta vez desde que chegará, não importa quantas vezes eu tentei me concentrar em outra coisa, meus pensamentos sempre parecia levar para uma única menina.

Isabella Swan, minha Tatiana.

– Por que ela não pode renascer com suas memorias passadas, seria bem mais simples. – eu resmungo para mim mesmo.

Eu podia perceber agora mais claramente suas reações quando eu a abordei mais cedo. Ela tinha ficado assustada.

Não era medo que eu queria que ela sentisse diante de minha presença. Pergunto-me se ela sentiu algo além de medo.

Eu pego em minha escrivaninha o último esboço que eu havia feito há tanto tempo atrás.

Eu olho os traços delicados de seu rosto, os olhos grandes que me fitam com carinho e curiosidade.

Suspiro, antes de dobrar o desenho ao meio e abrir a pequena caixa de madeira disposta no centro da escrivaninha. Eu olho a aparência frágil da joia disposta em cima de uma almofada de cetim branca.

Deslizo as pontas dos dedos em cima do coração de ouro branco, sentindo a delicada corrente do colar.

O colar que Klaus e eu iriamos dar a Tatiana naquela noite como símbolo de nosso amor a ela. Tatiana tinha ficado deslumbrada pela joia que uma andarilha estava vendendo e não notou que tanto Klaus como eu a olhávamos de longe. Tatiana não comprou a Joia e vimos como ela ficara por não ter o suficiente para compra-la.

Pareceu-me uma boa maneira de mostrar nosso afeto a ela e também para dizer que Klaus e eu desistimos de brigar pelo seu afeto e que havíamos decidido que ambos a teríamos como esposa e mãe de nossos futuros filhos.

Tatiana tinha um sorriso inocente, no qual eu não poderia me ajudar a não ser sorrir de volta a ela. Ela fez minha vida mais brilhante por estar vivo e algumas noites, eu iria abraça-la e acariciar seus cabelos enquanto ela sussurrava meu nome durante seu sono. Ela tinha sido uma das pessoas mais altruísta que já conhecera, nunca se colocando em primeiro lugar e detestava ser o centro das atenções, mas querendo ou não ela foi o centro de meu mundo e eu podia dizer que de Klaus também.

Tatiana nunca fora uma pessoa muito decidida e ela foi incapaz de escolher entre mim e meu irmão e por um tempo houve discórdia e lutas para ter a sua atenção. No entanto, Klaus e eu chegamos à conclusão que a família vinha em primeiro lugar, éramos irmãos e nos amávamos e depois de vários insultos e brigas chegamos a um consenso.

Amávamos a mesma mulher e ficaríamos com ela, juntos. Tatiana não precisava fazer uma escolha... Mas não tivemos a chance de dizer-lhe.

Eu abro os olhos, fecho a tampa, acariciando os entalhes de madeira, reprimindo minha memorias daquela noite que já dançavam por detrás de minhas pálpebras.

Eu forço minhas lembranças a adormecerem novamente, eu não podia pensar nelas agora. Deixei minha mente voltar à menina que agora me trazia uma nova chance, um novo recomeço.

E dessa vez eu não iria perdê-la novamente.

– Isabella, você pode não estar ciente, mas você será minha. – eu digo a ninguém em particular.

– Nossa. – Klaus diz de forma possessiva entrando em meu quarto.

– Sim. Nossa. – eu digo corrigindo minhas palavras anteriores e me viro em sua direção.

Eu olho para ele com uma sobrancelha arqueada, curioso em saber o motivo de Klaus se encontrar molhado, mas pelo sorriso e o brilho de seus olhos é incontestável seu grau de satisfação.


	8. Klaus

**Pov Klaus.**

– Você está certa. Ele não bate. – eu sussurrei, percorrendo avidamente meus dedos em seu pescoço. – Mas seu corpo, mesmo que você não goste, ele é afetado por mim. Cada toque único, cada respiração, cada momento, ele anseia pelo meu toque.

Ela me empurra, puxando seu braço e eu a deixo ir, com minha cabeça a mil.

– Fique longe de mim. – ela diz brusca.

Eu a deixei sair do quarto, sem oferecer nenhuma resistência. Eu podia tê-la impedido de sair. Mas o ardor em seus olhos me paralisou. O mesmo brilho de outrora.

Tatiana.

Eu adorava a paixão que ela escondia tão bem dos olhos do publico, a maneira sedutora que ela me olhava quando não tinha ninguém olhando. Olhares que muitas vezes me fez fantasiar empurrando-a contra uma árvore e me perder na promessa de paixão que seus olhos prometiam. Tocar em cada parte de seu corpo e toma-la vezes seguidas até que ela gritasse meu nome repetida vezes.

Quando Elijah havia dito que Tatiana tinha renascido, eu precisei ver com meus próprios olhos e nenhuns de seus argumentos me fizeram demover em esperar até outro momento e agora com ela ao alcance de minhas mãos eu não sabia o que deveria fazer.

Ela obviamente não se lembrava de nada de sua vida passada.

Nem de longe isso me frustrou. Eu poderia fazer ela me amar novamente, e pela sua reação aos meus toques ela não era indiferente a mim.

Era só questão de tempo. Tais pensamentos não me levou mais do que apenas alguns segundos, apenas o suficiente para a menina que logo seria minha companheira chegasse ao andar de baixo.

– Ah eu não falei Bonnie que a Bella se arruma rápido. – eu ouço Caroline dizer.

– Algum problema Bella? – a voz da bruxa se faz ouvir.

Eu espero com expectativa para saber qual será a linha de ação de minha futura companheira.

O que ela iria dizer? Que havia um vampiro em seu quarto dizendo que ela seria sua? Recorreria à ajuda de suas amigas? Não que elas pudessem mudar algo. Minha mente estava composta.

Isabella seria minha.

– Não, nenhum problema.

Então era essa sua linha de ação? Ignorar? Eu sou Klaus Miakelson e ninguém, muito menos ela me ignoraria.

Eu paro antes mesmo de cruzar o limiar da porta do quarto. Isso poderia ficar interessante... Tatiana não gostava de preocupar as amigas e eu não queria a vampira Barbie e seus amigos se intrometendo.

Humm.

– Bom, então vão indo para o carro que eu vou em instantes, eu só...

– Aonde vai?

– Eu só vou buscar uma pulseira, acho que ela deve ter caído quando eu estive no seu quarto mais cedo e...

– Eu busco.

–Não precisa Bella, eu posso fazer isso.

– Não eu vou. Eu... Preciso pegar uma coisa que eu deixei lá em cima de qualquer forma. – eu escuto seus passos apressados nos degraus.

– Estaremos esperando no carro. – escuto Caroline gritar antes do som de porta se fechando.

Eu escuto seus passos pararem diante a porta, seu coração batendo furiosamente no peito e falhando uma batida antes da porta se abrir.

Surpresa, apreensão passa em seu olhar.

– Você não deveria estar aqui. Vai embora. – sua voz é baixa, mas firme. Ah aquele olhar, o brilho de fogo em seus olhos acendia algo em mim que há muito tempo estava adormecido.

– Eu irei... Por enquanto. – eu digo me encaminhando para ela. Ela vira com clara intenção de fugir novamente, eu a seguro firmemente pelos ombros. – Fugindo de novo, amor? – eu sussurro em seu ouvido.

Eu a sinto estremecer enquanto envolvo meu braço ao redor dos seus ombros e a puxo para mais perto. Isso é o mais distante de mim que ela conseguirá chegar.

– Deixe-me fazer claro mais uma vez, para que futuramente não haja desentendimentos entre nós. Eu quero muito você e o que eu quero eu tenho. – eu digo possessivamente, levando minha mão aos seus lábios selando seu protesto. – E pelo que vejo você não quer que suas amiguinhas tenham conhecimento do fato, no qual eu acredito ser o melhor... No momento. – eu espero o pensamento se afundar em sua mente. - Eu ficaria muito aborrecido com intromissões indevidas, você compreende? – eu retiro minha mão de seus lábios e a aperto de encontro a mim, visto que ela não respondia de imediato.

– Eu compreendo. – ela me diz com voz pequena.

– Boa garota. – eu a viro em meus braços. Olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Eu não queria usar hipnose, mas eu não via escolha. Eu estava muito cansado de ter que lidar com os irmãos Salvatores e sua trupe e eu não os queria se intrometendo. – Me encontre amanhã na ponte de Mystic Falls às 16 horas, vá sozinha.

Ela me olha confusa. Eu dou um sorriso e a beijo. Seus lábios eram macios de encontro ao meu e com sua surpresa em meu ato ela entreabre os lábios, e eu aprofundo o beijo. Degustando em minha língua o interior de sua boca, consciente de seus braços se segurando nos meus com vigor.

Eu a afasto de volta para olhá-la e é claro que eu nunca vi algo tão bonito. Ela fecha os olhos, enquanto eu acaricio com o dedo suas sobrancelhas descendo pelo nariz, sentindo a maciez de seus lábios que se encontram inchados pela intensidade do beijo trocado.

– Nos vemos amanhã. – eu beijo levemente seus lábios antes de ir.

Eu desço as escadas rapidamente com meus pensamentos dispersos.

– Klaus? O que está fazendo aqui?

Droga!

– Caroline. – eu digo friamente. Ela parece espantada, mas se recobra rapidamente. – Não creio que lhe deva satisfação. – eu digo mordaz.

– Olha se você veio atrás de mim, está perdendo seu tempo. Eu amo o Tyler.

– Que bom pra você. – eu digo desinteressado.

Eu cheguei a pensar em fazer de Caroline minha companheira. Ela era alegre, bonita e sua inocência me cativava, mas observando agora eu sabia que isso não duraria. Faltava algo nela, ela não me despertava como a morena que se encontrava no andar de cima.

Sem me dar conta, eu voltava meus olhos para a escada.

– O que fez com Bella? Se você a machucou eu vou...

– Eu nunca iria machuca-la. – eu digo com fúria, que mesmo a mim, surpreende. Mas eu não podia sequer pensar em machuca-la ou mesmo pensar em alguém a machucando.

Eu sinto uma ira crescer em meu âmago, no mero pensamento de alguém a machucando.

Eu não iria perdê-la novamente.

– Klaus. – meu nome soa sufocado na boca de Bella que me tira de meu estado de cólera. Seus olhos estão assustados e percebo que eu estava sufocando Caroline com minhas mãos e a tinha erguido de tal forma que seus pés não tocavam o chão, eu a solto imediatamente, e ela cai de forma ruidosa sobre o piso.

Volto minha atenção a Bella que se encontra paralisada a poucos passos.

Eu olho seus olhos assustados e dou um passo à frente e noto pela primeira vez um vaso em suas mãos e consecutivamente que eu me encontrava molhado. Paro.

Eu a olhei em espanto. Ela havia jogado água em mim, como na primeira vez que nos encontramos há tanto tempo atrás. Naquela época eu estava discutindo fervorosamente com Elijah e Tatiana havia jogado água sobre nós, visto que estávamos discutindo em baixo de sua janela tarde da noite e foi a primeira vez que tanto meus olhos como o de Elijah desembarcaram nela.

Eu sorri diante de minha lembrança, antes de sair pela porta, deixando sem mesmo perceber uma bruxa e uma vampira em assombro.

**Pov Bella.**

Minhas pernas trêmulas começam a se mover, me levando para o outro lado da sala. Sinto as lagrima começarem a cair pelo meu rosto, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Não posso sequer pensar em entender todas as emoções que eu sinto, mas quando eu o alcanço, é a culpa que encontra voz. Não posso olhá-la nos olhos.

– Oh meu Deus... Caroline, eu sinto muito...

Notas da autora: Eu quero agradecer a chovitap por deixar um comentário. Suas palavras me alegraram muito. Por favor, comentem...


	9. Conhecendo sobre a outra doppelganger

**Pov Bella.**

Minhas pernas trêmulas começam a se mover, me levando para o outro lado da sala. Sinto as lágrimas começarem a cair pelo meu rosto, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer sobre isso.

Não posso sequer pensar em entender todas as emoções que eu sinto, mas quando eu o alcanço, é a culpa que encontra voz. Não posso olhá-la nos olhos.

– Oh meu Deus... Caroline, eu sinto muito...

– Tá tudo bem, Bella. Não é culpa sua. – Eu ouvia a voz de Caroline tentando me tranquilizar, o que só serviu para que uma nova corrente de lágrimas jorrasse de meus olhos. – Como eu havia contado para você antes, Klaus é um sádico, mas fico imaginando o que o fez agir tão louco comigo, não que ele não seja um... – ela suspira. - Fico feliz que ele não te encontrou antes lá em cima, eu não quero nem imaginar o que ele poderia fazer. – ela disse estremecendo.

Um copo de água é colocado em minha mão e com a ajuda de Caroline eu me sento no sofá.

– Bonnie eu acho melhor eu ficar com a Bella hoje em casa, se importa se a gente cancelar o passeio de hoje?

– Não, tá tudo bem. – Bonnie diz calmamente, me lembrando de sua presença.

Caroline senta-se ao meu lado e aperta minha mão levemente em sinal de conforto.

– Ah Bella, não precisa ficar preocupada comigo, eu estou bem. – ela diz levemente emocionada. Se só ela soubesse. - Eu não entendo o motivo de Klaus vir a minha casa, mas estamos falando de Klaus e com ele nunca se sabe. – ela volta a apertar minha mão, chamando minha atenção para ela. - Bella você me disse que era um imã para problemas, não que procurasse um. Onde já se viu jogar água em um vampiro furioso? Fico surpresa de ele sair sorrindo em vez de torcer seu pescoço ou arrancar seu coração. – ela briga comigo em tom preocupado.

– Desculpe Caroline, acho que eu não estava pensando direito. – eu realmente sentia, não por jogar água, mas por mentir para minha prima que estava preocupada comigo.

– Diga-me Bella. – Bonnie diz curiosa. – Klaus não te encontrou enquanto estava lá em cima?

– Eu... – eu digo incerta. O que eu deveria responder? Eu me lembrava das palavras de Klaus "Eu ficaria muito aborrecido com intromissões indevidas, você compreende?". Não, eu não podia dizer nada a elas. Eu conhecia bem Caroline e ela tentaria interferir e pelo que acabara de presenciar isto poderia custar sua vida ou existência, visto que ela não era exatamente viva. – Não. Eu não o encontrei lá em cima. Eu desci ao ouvir o barulho e... – somente a lembrança de Klaus sufocando Caroline me fazendo estremecer.

– Ainda bem. – diz Caroline apertando meus ombros. – Se Klaus te visse lá em cima ele poderia de repente ter te drenado a seco. – eu olho para ela, antes de baixa-los de novo para o chão ao ver Bonnie me encarando fixamente, como se soubesse que eu estava mentindo. - Eu vou ligar para Elena e chama-la para vir para cá. Podemos ver um DVD, que tal? Ou você prefere sair de casa, Bella?

Sair? E encontrar o irmão do vampiro psicopata que estivera aqui até momentos atrás? Não mesmo.

– Se não se importa, eu gostaria de ficar em casa. Acho que eu já tive muitas emoções para uma noite só.

Caroline pega o celular e em poucos minutos está conversando com Elena contando a visita de Klaus e combinando a noite de DVD. Eu não me importei em saber qual filme seria eu não iria prestar atenção mesmo.

Eu tinha muito que pensar. O que eu deveria fazer? As palavras de Klaus vieram a minha mente "Me encontre amanhã na ponte de Mystic Falls às 16 horas, vá sozinha." Eu não iria nesse encontro, isso era certo. Foi estranho o modo que ele falou isso, ele me olhava tão intensamente como se pudesse ou quisesse ver minha alma.

Mas por mais intenso que ele tenha dito as palavras, não havia ninguém que me faria ir a esse encontro.

– Quando você quiser falar sobre isso, eu estarei disponível e farei tudo para te ajudar. – a voz de Bonnie dita tão séria e suave me fez sobressaltar no lugar.

Eu olho para ela abro a boca e a fecho novamente, sem saber ao certo o que dizer.

– Eu vou buscar mais sorvete e já volto. – diz Caroline com o telefone entre o ombro e a orelha enquanto mexia na bolsa em direção a porta. – Volto logo.

Eu vejo a porta se fechar e murmuro.

– Como ela pode estar tão tranquila depois de quase ser morta há poucos instantes?

– Ela já passou por muita coisa e ela não está tão tranquila como parece.

Eu volto meu olhar para Bonnie que se encontra olhando fixamente em mim, como se tentasse resolver uma conta muito difícil de matemática. Eu já estava me sentido desconfortável diante de seus olhares.

– Caroline me disse que contou tudo sobre os Originais.

– Sim. Ela contou. – eu digo curiosa ao que ela diria.

– Você parece levar bem essa coisa de vampiros.

– Eu acho que sim.

– Sabe, eu e os outros estamos tendo um tempo difícil em ter que lidar com Klaus, mas eu acho que as coisas vão melhorar com a chegada de outra doppelganger.

– Outra doppelganger? – eu pergunto curiosa. – Eu não me lembro de Caroline dizer sobre outra doppelganger.

– Bem... Essa é uma doppelganger diferente de Elena.

– Diferente como?

– Ela é a companheira de Klaus. – eu sinto meu sangue sendo drenado de meu rosto. – Bella? Você está bem?

– Sim, eu estou bem. Conte mais. – eu escuto me dizer.

– Você sabe que a doppelganger é como uma copia da pessoa original, que no caso seria Tatiana Petrovas. Pelo que nós sabemos Tatiana era cobiçada por Klaus e seu irmão Elijah. – ela diz me olhando atentamente.

– E o que aconteceu? Digo o que aconteceu com ela?

– Ela morreu há muito tempo, em um ataque de lobisomens. Dizem que os irmãos brigaram muito entre si por sua atenção, mas isso acabou quando ela morreu.

– E por que vocês acham que ela... Esta outra doppelganger vai resolver seus problemas e como vocês vão saber quem é ela?

– Eu não sei o que ela vai fazer, mas eu sei que tanto Klaus como Elijah vão reconhecê-la como companheira e eu espero que isso o mantenha ocupado.

Mas eu já havia me desligado quando ela disse a palavra 'companheira'. As palavras de Klaus em meu quarto rodando em minha cabeça.

"Eu a quero como minha companheira. Quero que seja minha."

Oh céus! Eu estou tão ferrada! – eu gemi internamente.

Espera!

Então eles estão atrás de mim por pensar que eu era essa tal de Tatiana?

Oh não, não mesmo. Eu não seria um brinquedinho na mão de vampiros só porque eles acham que eu sou essa tal de Tatiana, para depois eles me descartarem quando perceberem que eu não era ela ou que não era boa o bastante. Não mesmo.

Eles que procurasse outra.

E se Klaus acha que eu irei me encontrar com ele amanhã, ele logo vai descobrir que isso não está indo para acontecer. Ele que esperasse sentado.

Eu não irei a esse encontro ou não me chamo Isabella Marie Swan.

Nota da autora: Bella decidiu que não vai a esse encontro...Como será que Klaus vai reagir diante disso? Acho que a Bella logo logo vai descobrir rsrsrsrsrsrsrs O que eu posso dizer é que ele não vai levar numa boa... é levar bolo, nem sempre é. rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs  
Beijos e até o próximo capítulo e para as pervas de plantão como eu, já vou adiantando que terá um grande Lemon nele...


	10. O encontro perdido e Uma vida normal

**Pov Bella**.

Foi uma noite diferente, eu poderia dizer. Caroline estava agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido e ficou quase o tempo todo discutindo com Tyler sobre seu relacionamento, Elena e Bonnie após sussurrar uma com a outra, passou a me olhar a cada instante como se de repente estivesse crescendo outra cabeça sobre meus ombros, por um momento eu mesma pensei em subir e verificar por mim mesma.

Apesar da conversa fluir facilmente, algo estava fora de lugar, eu só não conseguia colocar o dedo sobre isso.

A conversa com a Bonnie ainda rodava a minha cabeça e eu queria lhe perguntar mais coisas sobre essa Tatiana, mas achei melhor não fazê-lo, pois isso suscitaria perguntas.

Meus olhos pousaram em Elena, que tanto Caroline quanto Bonnie haviam me dito que ela era uma doppelganger.

Elena tinha olhos escuros cor de chocolate, pele branca como porcelana, lábios rosados que se curvam em um sorriso gracioso... Gracioso, uma coisa que eu jamais seria. O que me fazia pensar que era impossível que eu fosse uma doppelganger da mesma pessoa, mesmo com algumas semelhanças.

Não, eu não podia ser uma doppelganger, isso era apenas um engano ou com minha sorte a única explicação possível é que ambos os vampiros estavam tentando brincar comigo por estarem muito entediados. Elena era muito mais bonita, se eles fossem escolher entre uma de nós, a escolha obvia seria Elena.

Então por que imaginar eles escolhendo Elena me incomodava tanto?

Eu já havia passado por isso. Eu cheguei a pensar que Edward me amava, mas ficou obvio que eu era apenas um passatempo, algo para brincar por não ter melhor coisa para fazer. Como um brinquedo novo, que com o tempo se entediou.

Eu ainda podia sentir a dor ao lembrar suas palavras "Você não é boa para mim...".

Eu afastei as lembranças para o fundo de minha mente. O amor que eu acreditava ser para sempre, a família que eu pensei como minha. Eu sentia a falta deles.

Alice. Eu pensei que ela era minha melhor amiga, mas eu me enganei. Ela sequer se despediu de mim. Nenhum telefonema, nem um recado. Nada. Apenas o silencio.

Nem quando eu tomei a decisão de vir para Mystic Falls ela me ligou para me avisar do perigo ao me mudar para uma cidade infestada de vampiros ou o fato de que dois vampiros iriam me fazer de brinquedo. Será que ela não se importava? Eu acho que não. Eu penso melancólica.

Eu volto a me lembrar dos encontros com os dois vampiros Originais e por mais lisonjeiro que fosse ter dois homens lindos me desejando, eu não podia deixar passar o fato que ambos eram vampiros. Eu já tive minha cota de vampiros em minha vida e por mais lindos que eles possam ser eu não iria fazer parte desse joguinho que eles estavam querendo jogar para ser descartada quando se cansasse pelo novo brinquedo.

Com uma desculpa de estar cansada eu dei boa noite e fui me deitar. As aulas iriam começar daqui uma semana, no qual eu teria tempo suficiente para pensar no que fazer. Eu poderia me manter em Mystic Falls ou eu deveria ir para Phoenix e ficar com minha mãe?

Quanto tempo iria levar para que esses dois vampiros idiotas virem que se enganaram e me deixar em paz? Será que quando notar o engano eles iriam me deixar viver?

Suspirei deitando minha cabeça de encontro ao travesseiro e sem nenhum pensamento caio em sono profundo.

Eu levantei no dia seguinte me sentindo mais disposta. O dia estava ensolarado o que ajudou a clarear meu humor consideravelmente.

– Bom dia, Bella. – Disse Caroline cruzando comigo nas escadas.

– Bom dia! Aonde vai com tanta pressa? – eu pergunto curiosa.

– Eu fiquei de me encontrar com Tyler para que possamos conversar... – ela diz com olhos brilhantes. – Se importa de ficar sozinha? – Ela pergunta preocupada. – Quer dizer, se quiser vir junto...

– Tá tudo bem, Caroline. Eu vou ficar bem sozinha, na verdade eu estava pensando em ir à livraria, eu preciso de alguns livros antes que comecem as aulas.

– Tem certeza?

– Tenho sim, pode ir tranquila.

– Ok, mas qualquer coisa me ligue. Ah você pode usar o meu carro, o Tyler vai vir me buscar e... – antes que ela termine a frase uma buzina se faz ouvir. - Me deseje sorte. - ela disse antes de correr para ir ao encontro com seu namorado.

– Boa sorte. - eu digo sorrindo.

Depois que Caroline saiu eu resolvi tomar um café da manhã reforçado antes de sair de casa.

A livraria não foi difícil de localizar. Eu odiava fazer compras, mas quando se tratava de livros eu me sentia quase no céu.

A livraria oferecia uma cafeteria muito charmosa e depois de quase duas horas escolhendo e comprando os livros necessários eu me encaminhei para lá.

– O que posso fazer por você? – disse um rapaz moreno, olhos verdes e um lindo sorriso. Ele piscou algumas vezes antes de me olhar divertido, me fazendo perceber que eu o encarava fixamente, eu senti meu rosto corar profundamente.

– Eu vou querer um chocolate quente.

– Eu me chamo David. – ele diz calorosamente.

David se mostrou bem divertido. Ele era universitário, tinha 22 anos e trabalhava meio período na lanchonete da livraria que o ajudava em suas despesas escolares.

– Gostaria de dar um passeio? Eu saio daqui quinze minutos. – pergunta ele.

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior e antes que eu perceba, estou aceitando seu convite.

Por que não? Ele parecia normal, e eu precisava de algo normal em minha vida.

Fomos ao cinema e antes que eu percebesse o dia tinha passado completamente.

David se aproxima de mim, eu sei o que ele está fazendo, mas não faço nada para impedi-lo.

Ele me beija, mas eu não sinto nada. É como se eu beijasse um irmão, não que eu tivesse um para comparar, mas acredito que seria essa sensação.

– Gostaria de jantar comigo, Bella? – ele pergunta ansioso.

– Jantar? Eu não sei... Está muito tarde. Eu nem falei que iria demorar. – eu digo incerta.

– É para isso que serve o telefone. – ele diz divertido.

Eu sorri em resposta. Por que não? Não havia nada me esperando em casa mesmo e apesar de eu não me sentir atraída por David, ele era uma companhia agradável.

Eu pego meu celular e ligo para Caroline.

– Alô.

– Oi Caroline! - eu digo, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha, olhando David que se encontra a poucos passos de onde me encontro.

– Oi Bella! Desculpe não ter chegado em casa ainda. Eu meio que fiquei ocupada com o Tyler. Eu sei que estou sendo uma péssima prima por não está te fazendo companhia, mas eu pensei... Será que você se importa de ficar sozinha mais um pouco? Minha mãe disse que vai chegar tarde, mas eu posso... – ela disse rapidamente.

– Tá tudo bem, Caroline. Na verdade eu estava ligando para dizer que iria chegar um pouco tarde. – eu a corto rindo. – Depois a gente conversa. Beijos. – eu digo antes de desligar e Caroline começar a fazer perguntas.

David caminha em minha direção quando nota que eu havia desligado meu celular.

– Vamos?

– Vamos, sim. – eu digo sorrindo.

O jantar correu rapidamente entre conversas sobre cinema, escola, a universidade que eu pretendia cursar. E uma hora depois ele estava me levando até o meu carro.

– Foi um prazer te conhecer Bella. – ele diz se aproximando de forma que eu me encontro entre o carro e ele.

– Para mim também.

– Eu te ligo para marcar outro dia. – ele disse sorrindo colocando uma mecha de meu cabelo para trás e se aproximando lentamente roçando seus lábios no meu.

Eu abro a porta rapidamente para entrar no carro e ele segura a minha mão.

– Alguma coisa errada Bella? – ele pergunta confuso diante de minha reação.

– Não. – eu digo com um pouco de remorso. – Desculpe David. Eu...

– Tá tudo bem, Bella. Eu entendi. Eu também acabei de sair de um relacionamento e sei como é difícil, mas podemos ser amigos, não é mesmo? – ele diz suave.

– Sim podemos. – eu digo mais relaxada. – Me liga para gente combinar para ver aquele outro filme.

– Pode deixar que eu ligo. – ele disse me puxando para um abraço, no qual eu retribuo.

Eu dirijo para casa sem pressa. Eu estaciono o carro e entro em casa notando que tanto Caroline quanto Elisabeth não havia chegado em casa ainda.

Coloco as sacolas com os livros no aparador e vou até a cozinha em busca de um copo de água. Eu olho distraidamente o número de telefone de David no visor de meu telefone.

Será que ele vai ligar?

Eu subo as escadas e entro em meu quarto, colocando as sacolas no chão, fechando a porta com o pé, acendendo a luz e arfando assustada com a figura sentada em minha cama.

– Olá amor! – sua voz é baixa com um toque de fúria em suas bordas.

– Klaus! Mais que droga! Você me assustou. O que está fazendo aqui? – eu perguntei camuflando meu medo com minha raiva.

– Eu acho que esqueceu sobre nosso encontro mais cedo. – ele diz lentamente alisando com a mão a colcha em minha cama.

– Encontro? – pergunto confusa, antes de me lembrar do que ele dizia. – Eu não me lembro de concordar em me encontrar com você. – eu digo mais corajosa do que me sentia.

– Vejo. – ele diz me olhando com intensidade, levantando e caminhando em minha direção.

Eu engulo em seco diante de seus olhos negros e a fúria mal contida em seus olhos, porém permaneço onde estou. Ele levanta a mão para tocar meu rosto e eu saio de meu transe, desviando bruscamente de seu toque.

– Não me toque e saia do meu quarto. – eu digo ríspida e volto a olhar em sua direção.

Seus olhos estão fechados, e ele parece respirar profundamente. Pânico lavado sobre mim. Ele estaria com sede?

Logo me vejo sendo deitada em minha cama e ele paira sobre mim. Ele tinha se mudado tão rápido que eu pensei que meu coração ia estourar em minha caixa torácica em meu corpo tremulo de medo.

– O que pensa que está fazendo? – eu pergunto tremula tentando empurrar seu peso sobre o meu sem sequer afastar um milímetro de distancia, enquanto ele continua a me cheirar.

– Quem é ele? – ele praticamente rosna para mim.

– Ele quem? – eu pergunto agora batendo em seu peito para que ele saia de mim e com apenas um movimento de sua mão ambos os meus braços estão sendo segurados acima de minha cabeça.

– Ele te tocou. Eu posso sentir o cheiro em cima de você. Quem é ele?

Eu arregalo os olhos. David. Ele falava de David.

– Ele não é problema seu.

– Temo divergir. Tudo que diz respeito a você é de meu interesse. Você é minha companheira. – ele diz possessivamente, eu quase posso provar sua respiração em minha língua.

– Eu já disse que eu não sou sua. – por deus o que há de errado com esse vampiro?

O barulho que ele faz em resposta, eu só posso pensar como um rosnado.

Ele pressiona sua boca sobre a minha em um beijo intenso e apaixonado me fazendo arfar de surpresa. Sua língua invade minha boca, degustando meu interior e eu me vejo gemendo em sua boca, enquanto ele ri de encontro a minha.

Ele leva seus lábios em minha orelha.

– Você... É pura provocação. E não se engane você é minha. – seus olhos ficam obscurecidos e sinto meu corpo tremer diante disso. - É hora de tirar o cheiro dele de você. – ele diz irritado.

Eu olho para ele aturdida, enquanto ele passa a beijar meu rosto, mordiscando meu lábio inferior, antes de voltar a me beijar. O beijo de agora é suave e lento como uma leve caricia. Minha resistência desaparecendo rapidamente.

Ele pressiona meu corpo de encontro ao dele, um pouco mais, e eu deixo escapar um suspiro de surpresa ao sentir sua ereção de encontro a meu quadril.

No momento que sua língua tocou a minha, um arrepio de prazer intenso varreu por sobre meu corpo. Todas as emoções em direção a ele, que eu estava tentando arduamente manter oculto veio correndo para a superfície.

Eu sinto suas mãos se movendo em meus cabelos, sem registrar que ele havia soltado meus braços no processo, completamente perdida na sensação sensual do seu corpo pressionado contra o meu. Minhas mãos se moveram para os lados de seu corpo, agarrando sua camisa. Eu tinha intenção de afastá-lo, mas acabei por puxá-lo para mais perto.

Klaus gemeu quando me viu retornando seu beijo com muita raiva e paixão que ele estava desencadeando.

Eu engasgo em surpresa quando ele agarra meu cabelo e puxa minha cabeça para trás, sendo gentil e áspero ao mesmo tempo, apenas o suficiente para me fazer queimar de desejo. Seus lábios se mudaram para o canto de minha boca, e depois até a pele de meu pescoço, seus dentes raspando levemente a pele delicada.

A realidade do que estava acontecendo me batendo como uma parede de tijolos.

– Klaus pare! – eu digo me contorcendo para sair de sua 'prisão', mas seu corpo me restringe.

Sua voz em meu ouvido é baixa e rouca e algo em seu tom me deixa em alerta.

– Mmmm – ele geme em minha orelha roçando em meu lóbulo da orelha. – Se continuar a se mexer assim, eu poderei perder totalmente meu controle com você. – ele volta a pressionar seu corpo de encontro ao meu, fazendo me sentir a protuberância ali presente.

– Me deixa ir. – eu peço baixinho.

– Nunca. – ele volta a falar de encontro a minha orelha.

Eu sinto a sua mão deslizar em meu seio direito, fazendo meu coração se acelerar. – Relaxe, amor. Eu não irei fazer nada de mais. Como eu disse antes eu só vou tirar o cheiro dele de você.

– K-Klaus...

– Schshshshss... – ele murmura colocando um dedo em meus lábios. – Eu não vou machuca-la. Eu jamais machucaria minha companheira.

– Eu não sou sua... – eu não consigo terminar a sentença, pois nesse momento ele pressiona sua mão em minha boca, e eu vejo seus olhos azuis de tempestade brilhar perigosamente.

– Eu não entendo por que reluta tanto, eu posso ver e sentir que seu corpo se entrega a mim sem reserva, mas mesmo nesse momento você combate o que sente. Por quê?

– Não é minha culpa se você é um idiota que pensa que eu quero você. – eu digo ao ver minha boca livre para falar mais uma vez.

– Oh realmente? – ele diz furioso. – Você está dizendo que não quer isso? – ele pergunta acariciando meu seio que mesmo contra o tecido fica ereto diante de sua atenção, enquanto que com a outra ele afasta minhas pernas de forma que sua ereção pressiona minha feminilidade que está húmida e sem me dar conta eu me contorço para maior contato. – Você está se contorcendo em busca de mais contato... Isso é para me mostrar que não me quer?

Meu rosto cora em vergonha com a constatação súbita de descobrir que eu o queria... O desejava. E por mais árduo que eu estava tentando, meu corpo estava queimando de desejo por ele.

– Você não pode me desejar. – eu digo estupidamente.

Incredulidade passa por seus olhos, no qual ele parece amaldiçoar baixinho.

– Então acredito que eu tenho que provar isso. – ele diz antes de rasgar minha camisa a parte.

– Oh Deus! – eu choramingo ao sentir a língua de Klaus circular em meu mamilo rosado e sua outra mão acariciar meu outro seio com gestos lentos. Engasgando quando ele passa a sugar meu seio com maestria.

Ele volta a beijar meus lábios, engolindo meu gemido, enquanto sua mão desliza na frente de meu jeans, brincando comigo por sobre minha calcinha. Esfregando de encontro a minha humidade.

Ele volta a atacar meus seios com os lábios e eu arfo em busca de ar, me contorcendo nas sensações que ele criava para mim. Em um único movimento ele retira meu short, me deixando apenas com minha minúscula calcinha lilás.

Isso está fugindo do controle. Eu penso alarmada, mas sou incapaz de pensar ou fazer alguma coisa ao ter sua boca pressionada contra a minha.

Ouço o tecido de minha calcinha sendo rasgada, e um dedo deslizar por minhas dobras intima fazendo meu corpo arquear em seu contato.

Ele circula meu clitóris, e me vejo olhando seus olhos escuros de luxúria.

Gemidos incoerentes saem de minha boca e no momento eu não me importo.

Eu mesmo não tenho tempo para discernir o que acontecia, meus pensamentos sendo nublados ao ter sua boca de encontro a minha feminilidade.

– Não pare. – eu digo sem nenhuma vergonha quando ele pressiona meu clitóris em seus lábios e suga. Eu posso sentir seu sorriso de encontro a minha pele.

Ele inseriu um dedo em meu interior, e posso sentir meus músculos apertando em torno dele.

– Você é tão apertada. – ele geme, antes de parar qualquer movimento e voltar a pairar sobre mim, me olhando atentamente, tendo ainda seu dedo em meu interior.

Eu começo a ficar irritada e impaciente e tento me mover de encontro a ele, contudo Klaus parece ter outra idéia e coloca seu peso sobre meu corpo, impedindo qualquer movimento de minha parte.

– Você me intriga. Abre as pernas. – ele murmura e eu me vejo obedecendo em expectativa. Ele passa a movimentar seu dedo em movimentos de vai e vem, lentamente. Eu quase soluço. Ele inseriu um segundo dedo. – Mantenha os olhos abertos. Eu quero assistir. – ele repreende, pausando seus movimentos, provavelmente para certificar que eu estava prestando atenção antes de voltar a se movimentar.

Eu tento mover meus quadris de encontro a ele para ganhar mais velocidade, mas seu corpo sobre o meu me restringe. Seus movimentos é tão lento que eu quase tenho vontade de chorar.

Uma sensação quente percorre meu corpo.

Seus dedos pegam velocidade, fazendo meu baixo ventre se contrair, seu nome caindo de meus lábios como um mantra.

Ele não para, e eu posso sentir meus músculos internos se contraindo em torno de seus dedos, ele se inclina para baixo e sussurra em meu ouvido.

– Isabella... Eu quero que venha para mim.

E eu chego a meu clímax, meu corpo vibrando em colapso em seus braços. Ele retira seus dedos de meu interior e leva os na boca, chupando como se o apreciasse.

– Você tem um gosto maravilhoso. – ele diz roucamente. – Fico feliz em saber que serei o primeiro a lhe mostrar as delicias do sexo.

– Quem disse que será o primeiro? Eu posso ter tido vários homens em minha vida. – eu digo com raiva. Raiva de meu corpo traidor. Raiva por sentir meu corpo vibrar somente com o som de sua voz.

Ele ri.

– Oh amor, eu sei que é virgem. Eu pude constatar por mim mesmo. – ele diz lambendo seus dedos e saindo de cima de mim. – E acredite eu serei o primeiro ou estarei lá com meu irmão para presenciar esse grande momento.

– Isso nunca vai acontecer.

– Não? Você não parece tão certa, amor.

– Vai embora.

– Eu vou. Por hora. Mas não tente se enganar você me pertence e quanto a outros te tocarem... Você logo vai descobrir que eu não tolerarei isso. Os únicos que podem te tocar é Elijah e eu. E mesmo Elijah em seu cavalheirismo todo não vai tolerar algo semelhante.

– Eu não pertenço a ninguém. – eu digo entredentes.

– E o que veremos. – ele caminha em minha direção, e eu me afasto para trás até onde a cama permite. – Não se preocupe, eu não vou força-la a nada. Quando nós formos para terminar o que começamos será para atender a seu pedido.

– Eu nunca vou pedir tal coisa.

– Veremos. Durma bem, amor. – ele beija meus lábios apressadamente e eu me vejo sozinha em meu quarto.

– Maldita velocidade vampírica. – eu digo me levantando, ignorando meu corpo que pulsava de desejo renovado. – Eu não posso deseja-lo. – eu murmuro antes de entrar em baixo do chuveiro para um longo banho querendo desesperadamente tirar seu cheiro de meu corpo e estremecendo de prazer as lembranças recém-adquiridas. – Eu tenho que sair dessa cidade ou eu jamais terei uma vida normal.

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Gostaram? Deixe me saber o que pensa. COMENTE. Bella está querendo sair da cidade, mas será que nossos vampiros vão permitir? Eles parecem meio possessivos, não? rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrs Beijos e até o próximo capítulo.


	11. Ir embora?

**Pov Bella.**

– Mas Bella, você chegou há pouco tempo, não pode estar pensando em ir embora. Olha! Eu sei que não estou sendo uma boa prima...

– Não é isso Caroline. Você é ótima, eu só acho que talvez eu deva ir morar com a minha mãe...

– Só me dê um motivo. – Caroline diz cruzando os braços de forma petulante.

– Eu... Eu não acho que preciso dar um motivo para querer viver com a minha mãe. – eu digo tentando me mostrar com raiva em vez do medo que eu sentia colocando mais roupa dentro da mala.

Todas as vezes que eu pensava em me abrir com ela sobre os dois vampiros que resolveram me perseguir eu por algum motivo inexplicável me via recuando.

Eu sabia que Caroline era do tipo fiel e que ela se colocaria em perigo se isso significasse que iria me salvar. Eu não podia arriscar colocar ela em perigo. Não por mim.

_...Eu ficaria muito aborrecido com intromissões indevidas... _

As palavras de Klaus ainda ecoavam em minha cabeça e algo me dizia que eu não iria gostar de ter a prova.

– Para Bella. Eu não quero que vá. – ela disse me tirando de meus pensamentos e tirando as roupas de minha mão. - Vamos fazer o seguinte. Se em dois dias você não mudar de idéia eu mesmo farei sua mala e a levo para o aeroporto. A não ser que aja um motivo para sair daqui... – ela disse desconfiada.

– Ok, dois dias. – eu digo concordando.

– Bella... Por que não me diz o que está te incomodando? Eu não sei o que houve ontem... – antes que eu proteste ela levanta a mão. – Nem adianta negar, pois eu sei que algo aconteceu.

– Sabe? - eu digo apreensiva.

– Tem haver com sua saída ontem, não é mesmo? Eu pensei que você... Sei lá, tivesse encontrado alguém, afinal você me pareceu um pouco animada, mas ontem quando eu cheguei você parecia meio aérea e um pouco perturbada... Quem é o cara?

– Cara? Não tem cara nenhum. – eu digo rindo nervosa.

– Vai me dizer que não estava com um carinha ontem quando me ligou dizendo que iria demorar em chegar a casa?

Eu a olho confusa por um momento.

– Ah! Eu estava com o David. – eu digo ao lembrar-se do rapaz que eu havia passado minha tarde no dia anterior.

– O que foi que ele fez? – ela disse com raiva.

– Ele não fez nada, Caroline. Eu só acho que esse não é o meu lugar...

– Eu só peço dois dias. Eu sinto que foi uma boa coisa você vindo para cá. Eu não sei explicar... Eu estou feliz em ter você aqui, quer dizer... Eu preciso de uma amiga...

– Caroline, você tem Elena e Bonnie.

– Sim, mas não é a mesma coisa. Elena e Bonnie são minhas amigas, mas elas estão tão envolvidas com os problemas de Elena... Quando ela não está com problemas com Stefan, então é Damon... Quando não é Damon, é Stefan... E quando não é nenhum dos dois é Klaus ou a família Original de vampiros, - ouvir o nome de Klaus me fez estremecer levemente, mas isso passa despercebida a Caroline. - eu estou meio que me sentindo deixada de lado... Um pouco sozinha. Por favor, fica. – ela disse com olhos suplicantes.

– Eu... – suspirei. – Eu vou pensar... Dois dias. Só dois dias e...

– Obrigada Bella. – ela diz rindo me abraçando. – O que acha de sair para dar aquele passeio que não fizemos? – O som do celular dela se faz ouvir. Ela se afasta um pouco, olhando para o visor. – É o Tyler.

Eu dou um sorriso e me afasto, tentando lhe dar privacidade ao vê-la atender ao telefone.

Eu vou até a janela. O dia estava particularmente ensolarado, e isso teria me animado em outra ocasião, mas eu estava muito preocupada para isso.

– Bella? – eu me viro ao ouvir Caroline. – Desculpa... Eu preciso...

– Tá tudo bem Caroline, vai até ele. Eu vou ficar bem. – ela me olha entre agradecida e culpada, antes de olhar a mala que ainda se encontrava aberta em cima da cama. – Não se preocupe, eu disse dois dias...

– Dois dias. – ela suspira antes de me dar as chaves do carro para o caso de eu querer sair novamente. – Quando você quiser me contar o que está incomodando...

Eu apenas aceno a cabeça de forma positiva.

Eu tomei um longo banho e escolhi um vestido leve de verão com uma rasteirinha e sai para o quintal com um livro na mão. Talvez um pouco de leitura me fizesse relaxar.

Eu mal me sento na espreguiçadeira ao lado do jardim quando sinto uma presença as minhas costas.

– Eu não contaria em sair da cidade. - ele sussurra de forma ameaçadora ao meu ouvido me fazendo saltar do lugar.

Elijah.

Eu olho os cabelos castanhos claros que se agitam levemente com a brisa, estremecendo com a fúria e a determinação nos seus olhos.

Eu abro a boca para dizer algo, mas nada vem à mente, e eu fecho novamente. Eu olho a porta de casa que se encontra a poucos metros de distancia, talvez se eu...

– Eu não pensaria em correr, eu posso pegá-la antes mesmo que possa dar um passo. – ele diz como se ele pudesse ler meus pensamentos.

Ele podia?

– Você é um leitor de mente? – Eu pergunto estupidamente, quer dizer, eu já namorei um leitor de mente então... Acho que minha pergunta era plausível.

Ele me olha curioso.

– Não. – ele pausa. – Mas você tem um rosto muito expressivo.

Eu já sabia disso, mas não quer dizer que eu gostei de ouvir. Eu volto a olhar a porta, antes de dar um suspiro em derrota e voltar meu olhar a ele.

– O que quer? – eu digo cruzando meus braços.

Ele me olha, como se me estudasse.

– Acho que já deixei claro o que eu quero.

Bufei.

– Olha! Eu estou muito lisonjeada, mas penso que seja melhor achar outra pessoa. Alguém mais... Hã... Compatível. Uma vampira talvez... – eu digo incerta, colocando minhas mãos na base de meu pescoço, que estava endurecido de tanta tensão acumulada que chegava a doer.

Eu sinto o ar se mover ao meu redor e salto em meus próprios pés ao tê-lo mais uma vez as minhas costas com suas mãos em meus ombros.

– Você está muito tensa. – ele diz suave, massageando meus ombros de forma suave. Eu tento dar um passo a frente, mas ele faz pressão com as mãos, me mantendo no mesmo lugar e ao notar que eu não tentaria me afastar novamente ele volta a massagear meus ombros. – Você reluta com o inevitável. Vou fazê-la relaxar.

**Notas da autora:**

O próximo capítulo já está escrito, eu só estou terminando de revisá-lo e logo logo eu posto ele. Posso dizer que ele está bem hot e ele vai estar mais longo do que esse, eu prometo.  
Elijah vai fazer a Bella relaxar... Quem aí quer relaxar também? Ou mesmo uma massagem de Elijah? rsrsrsrsrsrsrs  
Beijos.


	12. Sonho ou realidade?

**Pov Bella**.

– Você está muito tensa. – ele diz suave, massageando meus ombros de forma suave. Eu tento dar um passo a frente, mas ele faz pressão com as mãos, me mantendo no mesmo lugar e ao notar que eu não tentaria me afastar novamente ele volta a massagear meus ombros. – Você reluta com o inevitável. Vou fazê-la relaxar.

Relaxar?

Eu pisco surpresa em uma perda de palavras... O que ele estava sugerindo?

Eu sabia que deveria me afastar ou simplesmente estar indignada ou mesmo horrorizada com a situação que me encontrava, mas a curiosidade enfim levou o melhor de mim.

– O que tem em mente? – eu pergunto curiosa.

Ele desloca suas mãos de meus ombros e eu me viro para ele... Ele parecia tão calmo e sereno. Era tão surreal.

Ele coloca suas mãos em seus bolsos, sempre me fitando.

– Acredita-se que um orgasmo pode expulsar muito a ansiedade. E ser for bem feito, ele pode diminuir o stress mesmo que temporariamente.

Eu tentei não deixar a cabeça se inclinar para frente. Ele estava sugerindo o que eu acho que ele estava sugerindo? Sem perceber eu abro a boca pasma.

Um sorriso desliza de seus lábios... Um sorriso de auto-satisfação e muito divertido em minha direção.

– Você quer me dar um orgasmo? – eu me vejo perguntando. Eu só posso ter escutado errado.

– Muitos. Se assim o desejar.

Um riso nervoso borbulha no fundo de minha garganta. Ele era real? Talvez eu inda estivesse dormindo... Talvez fosse apenas fruto de minha imaginação.

Talvez eu ainda esteja em Forks em estado 'Zumbificada' em cima de minha cama pelo meu recente rompimento com Edward e esteja presa em algum torcido sonho.

Edward... Não eu não queria pensar nele. Eu volto meu olhar ao lindo vampiro a minha frente. Ele me olhava com um lampejo de raiva perpassando seu semblante, mas por algum motivo curioso, eu não sentia medo.

Suspirei. Isso não podia estar acontecendo. Só podia ser um sonho. É isso! Deve ser um sonho... Eu devo ter adormecido na espreguiçadeira ao ler o livro.

Bem, se era um sonho...

Eu mordo meu lábio inferior contemplando o ser a minha frente que me olhava curioso, seu sorriso ido.

Por que não?

– Mostre. – eu sussurro.

E o sorriso voltou. Ele andou até mim, eu me senti pequena diante de seu tamanho, sua presença. Ele colocou uma mão em minha cintura, e eu estremeci com a conexão sobrenatural ali presente.

Ele estendeu o braço indicando a espreguiçadeira a poucos passos. Eu me virei e caminhei até ela, quanto mais próximo eu chegava da espreguiçadeira mais eu me sentia ansiosa. Imagens sensuais deslizavam por entre minha mente... Imagens com ele entre as minhas pernas. Esta noite, amanhã, contra a parede, em cima da mesa antiga que se encontra na sala de jantar da casa de Caroline...

Ao chegar próxima da espreguiçadeira eu não sabia ao certo o que eu deveria fazer. Merda! Nem em meus sonhos, eu posso ser segura, confiante ou mesmo sexy?

Eu sinto suas mãos em minha cintura e seu hálito bater o meu ouvido me fazendo estremecer.

– Sente-se. – ele ordena.

Eu me sento e ele se ajoelha a minha frente, e eu me perguntei se ele iria manter seu terno impecável.

– Deite-se. – ele ordena novamente.

Eu fui me inclinando para trás, olhando seus olhos que me olhava com intensidade.

Logo ele paira sobre mim, porém nenhuma parte de seu corpo toca o meu... Até que sua mão acaricia minha bochecha, o mais suavemente possível e foi se inclinando em minha direção lentamente como se estivesse com medo de me assustar.

Seus lábios tocam os meus com suavidade e vai ganhando intensidade, eu sinto suas mãos apertarem meus cabelos, me puxando contra ele, em uma mensagem muda de que queria mais. Eu deixo escapar um gemido em seus lábios e é tudo que ele precisa para inserir sua língua em minha boca. Minhas mãos avançaram em seu paletó, o puxando mais perto. Meus dedos apertaram seu ombro e com uma das mãos eu deslizo pelo seu pescoço até agarrar uma porção de seus cabelos na base de sua nuca o puxando brevemente.

E foi a vez dele de gemer.

Isso pareceu apenas me incendiar, e eu aumento o ritmo do beijo, puxando ele ainda mais perto.

Os movimentos abruptos, fez com que um calor se espalhasse pela minha região inferior. Eu abro as pernas e acomodá-lo por entre elas, levantando uma perna e envolvendo-o em torno dele... Eu o queria mais perto.

Eu mesmo não percebo que estou sendo erguida e que agora ele se encontra sentado, comigo em seu colo.

Eu sinto suas mãos deslizar pelas minhas costas, me fazendo estremecer de encontro a ele. Suas mãos vagam pelo meu corpo, como se ele não pudesse ter o suficiente de mim.

Ele quebra o beijo e lambe os lábios. Eu respiro profundo e erraticamente, mesmo agora eu posso sentir meus lábios inchados. Ele afaga meus cabelos e segura meu rosto em suas mãos em concha.

– Eu nunca vou deixa-la ir. – ele diz fervorosamente. Medo se infiltra em mim, tal intensidade é suas palavras, mas logo ela é banida ao sentir sua mão descer pelo meu pescoço, quase me fazendo cair com minha cabeça para trás. Seu nome preso na ponta da minha língua.

Suas mãos acariciam meus seios pelo tecido fino do vestido, me fazendo tremer. Meu peito descendo e subindo com minha respiração e expiração pesada nas sensações que ele estava criando.

Eu sentia minha umidade entre as pernas aumentar gradativamente. Ele mal tinha me tocado, mas eu podia ver meu clímax próximo.

Eu lambi meus lábios que se encontravam secos de repente e ele me dá um beijo curto, estendendo os beijos por meu rosto e maxilar.

Uma de suas mãos se encontra firmemente em minhas costas como se assim me desse suporte, enquanto que a outra desliza pela minha coxa, indo de encontro ao meu centro pulsante.

Com movimentos hábeis e ágeis seus dedos deslizam pelo elástico de minha calcinha, deslizando a ponta de seu dedo em minhas dobras muito úmidas.

– Oh! – eu gemo, eu posso sentir seu sorriso de encontro ao meu pescoço.

– Olhe para mim. – ele diz a me ver fechar meus olhos. Eu lambo meus lábios, querendo beija-lo, mas ele restringe meus movimentos segurando meus cabelos à base de minha nuca fazendo uma leve choraminga escapar de meus lábios.

Ele continuou a esfregar seu dedo contra minha feminilidade, fitando-me com seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, estudando, analisando cada expressão facial que eu dava.

Eu podia sentir a grande protuberância que estava se formando em suas calças, e por instinto eu me esfrego contra ele, criando mais atrito entre nós. Ele fecha os olhos momentaneamente gemendo baixinho, antes de puxar levemente minha cabeça para trás.

– Pare!

– Por quê? – eu pergunto o mais inocente possível... Um sorriso desliza em meus lábios ao vê-lo aperta seus lábios em uma linha fina, suspirando baixinho. Eu me sentia quase eufórica por ver que era eu a fazê-lo se sentir assim.

Seus olhos novamente se abrem e cravam em meu rosto novamente, um sorriso perverso em seus lábios perfeitos.

Eu sequer tenho tempo para absorver tal sorriso quando sinto seu dedo fazer mais pressão e meus clitóris ficou mais sensível, esfregando mais rápido e inserindo seu dedo médio, esticando-me adequadamente antes de inserir o seu dedo anelar aumentando o ritmo a cada investida. Eu fecho meus olhos ao sentir meu orgasmo chegando e o abro quando ele me ordena a 'olhar' para ele a me ver fechando os olhos novamente.

–Mmmm... – Eu respirava arduamente. Ele me olhava com um sorriso jogado em seus lábios e então eu explodi em meu clímax, meu grito sendo sufocado pelos seus lábios.

Pequenos choques ainda sacudiam meu corpo, antes que ele quebrasse o beijo e retirasse seus dedos de meu interior e leva-los a sua boca, lambendo eles limpos.

– Você tem um gosto requintado. – ele diz simplesmente.

Eu apenas olho para ele em choque, me recuperando depressa.

– Isso foi bom. – eu digo.

– Bom. – ele repetiu, como se ele não estivesse satisfeito com o adjetivo. Como se ele não estivesse satisfeito que 'bom' era tudo que ele havia me feito sentir.

Eu quase ri. Quase.

Ele acariciava minhas pernas e, em seguida, começou a beijar meus pés, meus joelhos e, em seguida:

– Abra as pernas.

Eu olhei um pouco apreensiva, mas com uma leve pressão em ambos os meus joelhos, minhas pernas se encontravam abertas.

Ele começou a lamber sem preambulo, o que não foi como eu esperava. Eu molhei meus lábios com minha língua, olhando seus movimentos por entre minhas pernas, eu sentia borboletas em meu estomago e uma moleza em minhas pernas.

Ele lambia com precisão e deliberação, tomando seu tempo, como se me saboreasse. As sensações se renovavam com vigor em meu corpo e eu me vi movendo-me contra sua boca de forma despudorada. Eu devia estar totalmente mortificada com os gemidos que escapavam de minha boca, mas eu mesmo não nota-los, presa no redemoinho de sensações que sua boca me dava e em pouco tempo meu corpo era sacudido pelo mais novo orgasmo.

Seus lábios caíram novamente sobre os meus... Eu podia sentir o meu sabor em seus lábios... E então ele voltou a se abaixar beijando minha coxa... Lambendo o comprimento da parte interna da coxa e, quando se tornou repetitivo, passou pela minha mente que ele repetiria o ato, até que sinto suas presas se afundarem, rompendo minha pele...

– Ah! – eu murmurei debilmente. Eu tremia com a sensação dolorosa entorpecida pela minha euforia.

Eu olhei ele se alimentando de meu sangue com uma sensação inebriante.

Eu registro vagamente que a mordida que ele me dava não despertava ou mesmo me fazia sentir quando James havia me mordido... Não havia aquela dor insuportável que me fez desejar a morte para sair da dor excruciante... Era diferente... Era quase desejável.

Então minha perna começou a ficar dormente e eu me puxei de minha onda de êxtase.

– Elijah? – eu puxo seus cabelos para dar ênfase ao meu chamado.

Gemendo, Elijah lambe as duas pequenas perfurações na parte interna de minha coxa e morde a outra. Eu não podia acreditar no fluxo de excitação que fluía através de mim.

Eu afago sua cabeça mesmo quando a dor começa a ser persistente. Eu não podia aguentar mais e volto a repetir seu nome. Eu gemi meio excitada e meio enfraquecida.

Ele se desprendeu de minha coxa, lambendo como ele havia feito anteriormente e beijou meus lábios.

– Foi... Bom? – ele pediu usando meu adjetivo anterior.

– Foi incrível. – eu deixo escapar uma risada baixa.

– Você está bem? – ele pergunta preocupado.

– Sim. – eu disse vagamente com minha visão turva.

– Acho que bebi sangue de mais... – eu escuto ele dizer colocando seu pulso em minha boca. Eu podia sentir sangue em minha boca e tento afastar sua mão, mas ele retém seu pulso firmemente em minha boca. – Você precisa beber, vai ajuda-la se recuperar da perda de sangue... E não, você não está sendo transformada em vampira... Por agora. – ele diz e uma grande sonolência toma meu corpo e eu caio em um sono profundo.

Eu não sei ao certo quanto tempo fiquei dormindo, mas eu certamente não estava em Forks, na casa de Caroline ou mesmo no seu quintal.

Eu olhei em volta em pânico a me ver em um grande quarto finamente mobiliado. Um único pensamento em minha mente. Não tinha sido um sonho.

O que foi que eu fiz?


	13. Pensamentos confusos

**Pov Bella.**

Eu olhei o quarto no qual me encontrava. Desde as cortinas nas grandes janelas que caiam de forma fluida até a grande cama de dossel no qual eu me encontrava sentada. Eu me levantei olhando ao redor, atenta a qualquer barulho esterno para indicar que eu não me encontrava sozinha, mas tudo que eu ouvia era o silencio e isso só me deixou mais nervosa a cada minuto que se passava.

Por que eu... Por que ele havia me trazido aqui? Seria um novo jogo? Eu olho distraidamente a imponente cama no quarto tentando me lembrar do que havia acontecido... Elijah... Eu estava com Elijah e... Eu podia sentir meu rosto corar profundamente conforme as lembranças preenchia minha mente.

Era por isso que ele havia me trazido aqui? Para terminar o que tinha começado?

E então veio uma lembrança em minha cabeça... Ele me mordeu. Eu levantei o vestido e pude ver claramente duas perfurações na parte interna de cada coxa... Ele me mordeu... Por que ele parou? Por que não me drenou a seco? Não que eu não tenha gostado dele ter parado, mas ele era um vampiro e... Eu estava tão confusa. Eu não sabia o que pensar.

Eu cheguei até a porta, mas abaixei minha mão antes que tocasse a maçaneta... E se houvesse outros vampiros na casa?

Talvez ele tenha me trazido aqui para o jantar... E eu seria o prato principal. Calma Bella. Eu pensei para mim mesma. Se ele quisesse você morta ele já teria feito... Não é? Dúvida preenchia meu interior.

Merda! Eu não sabia nada sobre ele. Para tudo que eu sabia ele podia ser um sádico como James e só queria brincar com a refeição.

Eu volto a me sentar na cama, medo assolando todo o meu ser. O que seria de Charlie? E de Renée? Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo?

Eu fecho meus olhos e me deixo levar pela escuridão que se forma em minha mente como um buraco negro.

Se esse quarto era minha última estadia antes da morte iminente, então esse buraco negro nada mais era do que minha fuga. Talvez, se eu tivesse sorte, ele cresceria e me sugaria para um mundo a parte ou no melhor dos casos ele me tornaria invisível para os que me rodeiam.

Talvez ele pudesse me lançar antes de conhecer os Cullens, antes de alguém saber quem eu era... Foi besteira, porém, a coisa toda. Não importava para onde eu fosse eu não estaria segura.

Eu era um imã para problemas. Eu me perguntei brevemente se eu deveria sair gritando na rua "me coma", ou apenas esperar qualquer um deles voltar e me matar.

Eu tinha outra opção. Eu volto meu olhar à janela. Será que a queda me daria pelo menos uma morte rápida, se não indolor? Pelo que eu pude ver seria pelos menos três andares... Possivelmente eu morreria de forma instantânea.

Eu deveria esperar tanto? Se no futuro houvesse um cão raivoso correndo pelas ruas, invariavelmente ele vai me encontrar, porque a sorte com certeza não estava ao meu lado. Eu olhei novamente para fora da janela e paralisei ao ver o familiar cabelo vermelho sendo agitado pelo vento em um ramo de árvore a poucos metros de distância.

Ah! As alegrias da vida! Talvez eu não devesse esperar tanto tempo, pois o destino aparentemente resolveu dar uma 'ajuda' e acelerar minha morte iminente.

Talvez seja por esse motivo que o Edward me manteve por tanto tempo, deveria ser pelo entretenimento. Tinha que ser engraçado ver um simples ser humano idiota, tropeçar e cair por simplesmente andar sobre as próprias pernas... Eu devo ter despertado de alguma forma seu lado cavalheiro... Essa coisa de proteger a donzela indefesa, mas quando os riscos se tornaram de mais, ele deve ter visto que não valia o esforço... Ou no final, tinha sido o meu sangue que o manteve... Eu não me importo mais com isso.

Em nenhum momento eu desviei meus olhos da vampira de olhos vermelhos que me olhava com raiva. Eu só podia imaginar o motivo dela estar ali. Afinal, eu era o motivo de seu companheiro James estar morto, mesmo não tendo sido eu que o havia matado... Será que se eu dissesse isso ela teria misericórdia e pouparia minha vida? Será que se eu dissesse que eu não queria o James morto ajudaria abrandar a sua raiva?

Ah! Quem eu quero enganar? Se eu pudesse eu teria dançado em cima das cinzas do maldito sádico sorrindo o tempo todo, por que eu deveria esperar outra coisa vindo dela?

Eu ri. Eu sabia que não soava muito como uma risada alegre até mesmo um pouco histérica, mas era fruto de meu nervosismo que crescia cada vez mais. Nesse momento, mesmo com meus olhos humanos, eu vejo Victoria estreitar seus olhos e inclinar sua cabeça de lado pensativa antes de desaparecer como se nunca tivesse ali em primeiro lugar.

Eu olhei em varias direções, mas nada de vê-la. Eu nunca tinha pensado ou gostado de violência, mas eu não podia deixar de sorrir ao pensar no fogo consumido os cabelos vermelhos.

Então ele me bateu. Edward. Ele merecia a morte que eu estava imaginando para Victória. Um sorriso escuro penetrou em meus lábios, enquanto eu pensava em sua morte. Como será o cheiro quando as chamas queimar sua pele de mármore... Será que sua pele vai brilhar contra fogo ou o fogo vá consumi-la antes de qualquer coisa?

Eu não culpo Edward por me abandonar, mas eu o culpo por arruinar minha vida. Será que ele não imaginou que tipo de perigo ele deixava para trás? Como não podia? Que outra razão ele iria fazer toda a sua família ir embora?

Família que eu pensei como minha... Eu pensei em Carlisle e Esme como meus pais, mas que tipo de pais abandona seu próprio filho? Eu esperava mais de Emmett, ele dizia que eu era sua irmãzinha... E Alice? Ela era minha melhor amiga... Como ela não viu isso vindo?

Merda!

Rosalie... Bem, eu não culpava ela ter ido embora. Não era como se fossemos amigas, e ela deixou bem claro como se sentia em relação a mim e Jasper... Nós não tínhamos um relacionamento muito estreito, ele só chegou mais perto de mim quando ele tentou me atacar. Eu não o culpava embora, ele era um vampiro e eu era sua fonte de alimento no fim das contas.

Quanto mais eu sento aqui e penso, mais eu quero estrangular aquele idiota. (leia-se Edward).

Eu sou tirada de meus pensamentos ao escutar alguém batendo na porta. Eu olhei para a porta surpresa. Eu sinto um fio de esperança se instalar em meu peito. Se eles queriam me matar, eles não iriam bater a porta... Bateria?

Uma garota loira entrou vagarosamente dentro do quarto. Eu sempre pensei que Rosalie tivesse uma beleza sem igual, mas acho que vou ter que rever esse conceito. A garota era tão ou mais bonita do que Rosalie, mas diferente de Rosalie ela me olhava com... Carinho?

Mas eu logo fui puxada de meus pensamentos ao ouvir sua voz baixa e melódica.

– Oi! Eu me chamo Rebekah.

**Notas da autora:**

Esse capítulo foi mais para vocês ter uma idéia do que se passa na cabeça de Bella... Tadinha tá muito confusa e esperando a morte rsrsrsrsrsrss  
E antes que me perguntem, a Bella acha que o Klaus e o Elijah apenas estão se divertindo com sua 'presa', ela ainda não acredita que ela foi escolhida para ser sua companheira, ok? Digamos que ela não teve um passado muito bom com os vampiros que ela conheceu... Os Cullens a abandonaram e ainda teve o James...  
Ela não se vê com muita clareza, é insegura e tem muita baixa alto estima, mas isso vai mudar com a ajuda de nossos vampirões... Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.


	14. Síndrome de Estocolmo

**Notas da autora: Esse capítulo é especialmente para chovitap cujos comentários tem me incentivado bastante. Obrigada! *...***

**Pov Bella.**

Meu pai sempre me avisou sobre tomar cuidado com estranhos e coisa e tal. Mas eu o escutei? Não. E aqui estou eu em um quarto desconhecido esperando minha morte... Porque eu sabia que eu iria morrer, a única questão era quando?

A loira chamada Rebekah se aproximou de mim como se eu fosse um animal assustado e suponho que de alguma forma eu estava como um animal assustado. Você não estaria com medo mesmo sabendo que sua morte era inevitável?

– Onde estou? – eu pergunto.

– Você está na minha casa, ou melhor, dizendo, na casa de minha família. – ela responde suavemente. – Tá com fome?

Foi só nesse momento que eu reparei na bandeja em suas mãos e como resposta meu estomago roncou. Eu corei em constrangimento e ela apenas deu uma risadinha.

Ela colocou a bandeja em meu colo e eu estupidamente apenas olhava para ela.

– Se você não gostou eu posso trazer outra coisa. – ela disse incerta.

Pela primeira vez eu olhei a bandeja. Havia um sanduiche de frango e um copo grande de suco de laranja.

– Eu gosto. – eu digo também incerta. Eu tentava compreender o motivo dela estar me alimentando. Por que eu me sentia como um peru em véspera de natal? Era como se eles estivessem me alimentando para depois me comer... Não que eles fossem de fato me comer, eles só iam me drenar a seco... Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa. De qualquer forma eu estava morta.

Meu estomago se mexe de forma desconfortável, mas eu me forço a pegar o sanduiche a minha frente e coloco em minha boca vendo os olhos da Loira na expectativa que suspira em relevo ao ver que eu comia... Estranho. Eu mastigo calmamente e deixo escapar um suspiro de contentamento, eu não sabia se era a fome, mas o sanduiche estava maravilhoso.

– Está muito bom. – eu digo já mordendo outro pedaço. Ela riu. E eu me vi sorrindo de volta a ela. Por alguma razão que eu desconheço eu gosto dela.

Enquanto eu me ocupei em comer ela passou a falar sobre uma festa que a família estava querendo dar e sobre o tipo de vestido que ela estava querendo comprar. Eu apenas escutava. Eu e compras não éramos lá muito amigas, mas eu estava gostando de sua animação e eu ri em alguns momentos. Para minha surpresa eu estava tendo um bom tempo com ela. Por um momento eu até tinha esquecido onde estava e até mesmo que a pessoa a minha frente não era humana e sim um predador que poderia me matar com seu mindinho.

Rebekah me lembrava de Rosalie, mas diferente da loira deslumbrante e fria, Rebekah era calorosa e amigável. Em um descuido eu levo minha mão ao copo e o derrubo. O liquido frio me faz levantar rapidamente.

Oh merda! Por que essas coisas acontecem comigo? Eu já podia sentir o vestido grudando em minha coxa.

– Acho melhor você tomar um banho, eu arrumo uma roupa para você colocar. – ela diz gentil.

Oh nem uma reclamação, nem uma zombaria por ser desastrada. Eu realmente gosto dela. Um banho seria bom, eu já podia sentir o suco deixando minha perna pegajosa.

Ela me mostra o banheiro e eu me encaminho até lá. Eu tiro minha roupa e entro no grande Box sem deixar de reparar na linda banheira de mármore ali presente. Eu nunca havia tomado banho de banheira... Mas descarto a ideia assim que ela se aloja em minha mente e sigo para o chuveiro.

Assim que a água cai sobre minha cabeça, eu caio em mim... Eu devo estar com a síndrome de Estocolmo.

Como eu posso ser tão idiota? O que é que eu ainda estou fazendo aqui? Eu deveria estar tentando ir embora e não ficando para tomar um banho... Eu não era uma hospede voluntaria, eu era o jantar... Eu estava em uma casa cheia de vampiros de merda. Estupida, estupida. Eu ralhei comigo mesma.

Lavei-me rapidamente e sai me enrolando em uma grande toalha branca e percebo que o vestido que eu estava antes já não se encontrava no lugar que eu tinha deixado antes.

E agora?

Eu saio do banheiro na esperança de que Rebekah havia deixado uma roupa para mim como ela disse que faria. Eu olho aliviada ao localizar a roupa colocada sobre a cama.

Eu largo a toalha no chão e pego a camisa em cima da cama e antes que eu tenha tempo de levanta-la acima de minha cabeça para coloca-la eu escuto um clique audível de uma porta se fechando. Antes que eu possa me virar um perfume familiar abrange todo ar a minha volta... Vampiro.

Minhas mãos tremem fazendo cair à camisa em minhas mãos e eu agarro minha toalha rapidamente, tentando me cobrir o mais rápido possível e proteger meu corpo... Se é que era realmente possível com todos os sentidos ampliados de vampiros.

Eu estou chocada em encontrar dois pares de olhos me olhando avidamente. Merda! Eu não tinha nem o direito de morrer pelo menos de forma decente, tinha que está nua?

Sem que eu possa registrar eu solto um suspiro. Constrangimento rapidamente que se transforma em medo ao ver a forma animalesca que eles olham para mim. A iluminação que inunda todo o quarto, refletindo cada ângulo de seus rostos e corpos devastadores e perfeitamente esculpidos... Todos os vampiros são... Perfeitos e mortais. Isso parecia tão injusto.

Eu respiro profundamente tentando reunir uma calma que eu estou longe de sentir. Eu aperto mais a toalha contra meu corpo e ergo minha cabeça tentando demonstrar uma confiança que de longe estava sentindo.

– Eu quero ir embora. – eu digo firme... Eu acho. O leve tremor em minha voz não ajuda muito.

– Oh bem, acho que temos um problema. Por que você não vai sair daqui. – diz Klaus com um leve sorriso em sua face.

Ambos me comtemplam fixamente. Eu vou morrer. A realidade de meu pensamento se afunda em minha mente e gela meus ossos. Eu já até podia ver "Filha de chefe de policia é encontrada morta...".

Eu saio de meu devaneio quando sinto as mãos de Elijah afastar uma mecha de cabelo de meu rosto e colocando ele atrás de minha orelha.

Eu sinto minha pele queimar sob seu toque... Toque que me lembrava de o que havíamos compartilhado há pouco tempo atrás, eu coro profundamente ao vê-los respirando pesadamente e fico mortificada ao imaginar se eles podiam sentir o cheiro de minha excitação.

Eu acho que eu preciso seriamente de tratamento psicológico. Eu estava aqui com dois vampiros que iriam me matar a qualquer minuto e em vez de está assustada eu estava mais do que excitada. Fracamente Isabella. Eu ralhei comigo mesma.

Eu ergo meu queixo altivo, eu recuso-me a fazer o papel de vitima implorando pela sua vida.

– Vão em frente e termine logo com isso. – eu digo rapidamente, feliz comigo mesmo pela voz está clara e firme.

Ambos olham surpresos para mim antes de trocar um olhar entre eles e voltar seu olhar a mim.

– Sejam rápidos. – eu exijo exasperada, eu até tento sustentar o olhar que eles estão dando para mim, mas falho miseravelmente e abaixo meu olhar ao chão. Eu vejo eles me rodearem e andar em circulo em avaliação. Medo se infiltra em todo o meu ser.

– Ah amor, nós gostamos de levar o nosso próprio tempo. – eu ouço Klaus dizer próximo de meu ouvido eu chego até dar um passo para trás ao vê-lo tão perto, mas logo volto ao lugar ao sentir Elijah a minhas costas. Eu apenas olho para trás por um momento antes de voltar a minha atenção ao loiro com olhos de tempestade.

Klaus apenas afasta a mecha de meu cabelo úmido que havia escapado detrás de minha orelha, mas diferente de Elijah ele permanece com sua mão em meu rosto. Eu posso sentir seu hálito em meu rosto e seus olhos obscurecidos me fitam intensamente.

De repente, meu medo é substituído por outra coisa. Eu posso sentir a umidade se formando por entre minhas pernas. Seus dedos fazem o caminho de minha face até o meu pescoço e ombro. Suas mãos param lá, mas logo suas mãos continuam o caminho antes de finalmente estabelecer entre minhas pernas.

Ele curva sua cabeça ao meu pescoço e passa a beijá-lo e eu acabo inclinando minha cabeça para trás para lhe dar mais acesso. Por um momento eu até esqueço que ele é um vampiro, e que ele está muito próximo das veias que correm o meu sangue e então eu o sinto mordiscar minha pele e eu me lembro do predador que ele é.

– Vai doer? – eu pergunto em um sussurro.

Qual é, se eu iria morrer eu queria que fosse o mais indolor possível.

– Prometo que seremos o mais gentil possível.

Sua mão está em minha cintura agora me puxando para mais perto. Eu sinto dedos de Elijah se afundando em minha cabeça e puxando levemente minha cabeça para trás. Eu não posso me ajudar ao sentir a umidade por entre minhas pernas aumentar. Eu posso sentir os lábios frios de Elijah intercalando beijos entre minha nuca e ombros enquanto eu aperto os ombros de Klaus a minha frente. Eu escuto Elijah gemer próxima a minha orelha e eu solto a toalha, sem me importar com minha súbita nudez.

Elijah puxa o cabelo da minha nuca, forçando meu olhar a atender ele. Meus olhos recaem sobre ele. De repente sua boca é sobre a minha. O gosto dele é requintado, como canela e cravo. Sua língua invade minha boca em um redemoinho doce e fresco que me deixa tonta.

Eu me deixo levar por essas emoções perigosas... A dois estranhos perigosos.

Somente eu poderia ficar excitada com a iminência de minha morte. Bom, pelo menos eu iria desfrutar cada instante e morreria com um estrondo. Eu retorno seu beijo com fervor redobrado. Suas mãos seguram meu rosto com tal delicadeza como se notasse como eu era frágil. Ele delicadamente beija meus lábios, lambendo meu lábio inferior.

– Você tem um gosto incrível. – ele praticamente ronrona próximo a minha boca e volto meu olhar para frente ao sentir uma de minhas pernas sendo levantada e colocada na cintura de Klaus que me olha com um sorriso que deveria ser crime.

Um rosnado gutural sai de seu peito, e em um movimento rápido, ele agarra minha bunda, moendo seu membro de encontro a mim ao mesmo tempo em que Elijah faz o mesmo atrás de mim. E é a minha vez de gemer. Oh meu Deus, eles são enorme. Não posso esconder o choque em meu rosto.

– Eu prometi que seremos gentis com você, amor. E eu sou um homem de palavra. – ele diz mordiscando meu lábio inferior, puxando entre seus dentes antes de me beijar profundamente e ir distribuindo beijos em minha face, indo até o meu pescoço. Eu posso sentir cada um segurando um lado de minha cintura, enquanto que um afaga meu seio com maestria e o outro afaga minha perna e vez ou outra o contorno de minha bunda.

Os dentes de Klaus ocasionalmente raspam sobre minha pele, fazendo me ofegar. Não é de medo agora, era necessidade.

Cada toque, cada beijo era como céu e inferno, envolvido em um. Klaus captura meu seio em sua boca e eu vacilo em meus pés, felizmente ambos me sustentam ou certamente estaria ao chão. Eu arfo ao sentir dois dedos entrando em minha feminilidade.

– Você é tão apertada. – Elijah geme em meu ouvido me fazendo suspirar e apoiar minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele aumenta as investidas de seus dedos em meu interior e eu sinto um calor se espalhando por todo o meu corpo.

Klaus continua a mordiscar, lamber e chupar meus seios, minha mãos nunca desgrudando de seus ombros, apertando os ocasionalmente.

Eu posso sentir meu corpo pulsando, meus músculos internos se apertando contra os dedos de Elijah com meu clímax se aproximando. Em um impulso eu puxo os cabelos de Klaus procurando sua boca urgentemente com a minha. Ele rosna contra a minha boca e é em um beijo aquecido que eu chego em meu clímax tendo meu grito sendo abafado com seus lábios.

Os dedos em meu interior diminui gradativamente sua velocidade, antes de serem retirados completamente. Eu sinto que vou descer das nuvens quando sinto ambos meus pés tocando o chão frio.

Agora era a hora de voltar à realidade. Estou nua, encharcada em meu próprio suor diante de duas criaturas perfeitas que apenas estão brincando comigo e quando eu não for boa o suficiente para lhes distrair... Minhas pernas vacilam e eu sou posta na cama com imensa delicadeza por Elijah.

Eu posso sentir meus olhos se encherem de lagrimas e meu lábio inferior tremerem. Eu me sentia mortificada por ter me levado por minhas emoções e raiva por deixa-los brincando comigo quando eu sabia que não era mais nada do que um alimento a ser consumido.

– Querida por que está chorando? – Elijah me pergunta sentando-se ao meu lado, beijando meu ombro.

– P-por que vocês não acabam logo com isso? Por que não me matam logo? – eu pergunto angustiada sem coragem de encarar nenhum dos dois.

– Matá-la? – eu escuto Klaus perguntar e os pêlos de meu corpo se arrepiam diante de seu tom.

– Quem disse que a queremos morta? De onde foi que você tirou essa ideia? – Pergunta Elijah com o mesmo tom de Klaus.

Eu olho rapidamente de um para o outro e me assusto com o que vejo. Ambos os vampiros estavam lívidos de fúria mal contidos e algo mais que eu não estou certa em nomear.

Eu levanto minha mão tremula a minha boca, mas o gesto não chega a ser completado, pois em segundos minha mão está sendo segurada pela mão de Klaus delicadamente o que um contraste bem grande para o vampiro furioso a minha frente. Ele passa os dedos sobre a marca meia-lua em meu pulso... A marca de James e a simples lembrança da dor me faz estremecer. Eu continuo olhando meu braço que Klaus segura e me passa despercebido à troca de olhares entre os dois vampiros no quarto. Ele levanta meu rosto com sua outra mão e eu engulo em seco ao ver seu semblante sombrio.

– Quem fez isso a você? – ele pergunta prosaicamente. Seu modo calmo em vez de me tranquilizar só faz meu pânico crescer ainda mais forte.

Por que eu tinha impressão que Klaus sendo tão pacífico era pior do que se ele estivesse gritando?


	15. Conversa,Damon e promessa

**Pov Bella.**

– Quem fez isso a você? – ele pergunta prosaicamente. Seu modo calmo em vez de me tranquilizar só faz meu pânico crescer ainda mais forte.

Por que eu tinha impressão que Klaus sendo tão pacífico era pior do que se ele estivesse gritando?

Eu me aconchego na manta que Elijah coloca sobre meus ombros embrulhando meu corpo, fazendo com que eu me sinta mais a vontade, mesmo estando tensa por ainda me encontrar nua.

Eu olho a roupa em cima da cama e digo baixinho.

– Será que eu poderia me vestir antes?

– É claro. – responde Elijah me passando a roupa, que eu pego de forma desajeitada, fazendo o possível para segurar a manta em minha volta. Não que isso mudasse alguma coisa. Eles já tinham me visto nua antes, mas isso não significa que eu estava mais a vontade diante disso.

Eu ando até o banheiro, trancando a porta de forma desnecessária, pois eu sabia que se eles quisessem entrar não seria uma porta que os impediria.

Talvez eu devesse tomar outro banho.

Não, eu não acho que eles estavam no humor para esperarem mais tempo.

Eu coloquei a roupa sem prestar atenção nos detalhes de tão nervosa que eu me encontrava. Eu respirei profundamente antes de abrir a porta e me encaminhar para o quarto novamente.

Encontrando Klaus sentado na cama de forma displicente, mas mesmo a distancia eu pude ver a agitação que queimava em seus olhos.

Elijah que até então olhava para fora da janela se virou quando ouviu meus passos se aproximando.

– Bella antes de tudo nós devemos lhe contar algo. – Elijah disse simplesmente indicando uma poltrona próxima a janela no qual eu me sentei, olhando para ele em espera. - Devemos contar sobre Tatiana? – pergunta Elijah a Klaus.

– Por que discutir algo que já foi resolvido?

Eu apenas queria saber aonde eles queriam chegar com essa conversa. Tinha que ser importante.

– Imagino que você já saiba um pouco de nossa história, não é mesmo Bella? – Perguntou Elijah.

– Sim. Caroline me disse. – eu digo confusa.

– Quando nossa família chegou ao novo mundo havia uma garota. Ela era de uma beleza primorosa. Todos da idade dela a desejava, apesar dela ter um filho com outro homem. Ninguém a amava mais do que Nicklaus...

– Não, eu diria que havia outro que a amava tanto quanto eu.

– Espere um minuto. Vocês amavam a mesma garota?

Houve apenas um aceno de ambas as partes.

– Nossa mãe era uma bruxa poderosa. Ela procurou resolver nossa disputa por Tatiana, e então a levou. Klaus e eu descobriríamos que era o sangue de Tatiana no vinho que consumimos na noite do feitiço. O que nos transformou em vampiros. – explicou. – Tatiana não conseguia se decidir entre nós. Então, por um tempo, Niklaus e eu ficamos afastados. Palavras duras foram trocadas. Até nos atacarmos, não é irmão?

– Mas, no fim, percebemos o laço sagrado da família.

– Família acima de tudo. – eles disseram em conjunto.

Eu estava atordoada. Essa mulher devia ser algo extraordinário por ter conquistado não só um, mas ambos os irmãos.

– Eu não entendo. O que isso tem haver comigo? – eu me vejo perguntando.

– Por que você é Tatiana.

Eu apenas olhei para eles como se a qualquer momento uma segunda ou mesmo uma terceira cabeça fosse surgir a qualquer momento. Eles não podiam ser sérios. Eu já tinha escutado essa história antes e apesar de parecerem sinceros eu não conseguia acreditar em suas palavras.

Vampiros eram bons mentirosos eu bem o sabia. Eu era apenas mais uma distração para algum joguinho idiota. Eu queria que fosse verdade, mas eu não era tola a ponto de me deixar envolver nessa história, pois a única que sairia machucada nisso tudo seria apenas eu. A humana estupida que não era boa o suficiente para eles. Eu olhei para ambos e me levantei da cadeira, felizmente nenhum deles me impediu. Eu dei alguns passos antes de me virar para eles que apenas me olhavam em espera.

– Eu não sou ela. Vocês erraram de pessoa e mesmo que eu fosse essa pessoa eu não quero me envolver com nenhum de vocês. Olha! Eu sei que eu não sou boa o bastante para nenhum de vocês e sinceramente eu estou cansada de ser algum tipo de brinquedo em seus joguinhos e por mais entediante possa ser sua vida, vão procurar outra pessoa. Ou então me mate de uma vez, pois eu não serei parte disso. – eu digo com raiva. Eu podia sentir lagrimas queimando em meus olhos.

Eu não vou chorar. Eu não posso chorar. Eu não serei mais nenhuma fraca. Eu respirei profundamente tentando reunir o máximo de dignidade possível antes de voltar a olhar para eles.

Eu me assustei com suas expressões. Parabéns Bella! Você agora conseguiu deixar eles loucos de raiva. Bom pelo menos eles me matariam logo e acabaria com isso.

"Charlie ficaria bem." – eu penso antes de fechar meus olhos em espera.

– Quem é ele? Diga-me seu nome. – Elijah pergunta suavemente tocando minha face.

Eu abro meus olhos encontrando Elijah a apenas um passo de onde estou. Eu dou um passo para trás somente para ser segurada por Klaus que sussurra contra meu ouvido.

– Conte para nós quem lhe machucou para que eu possa mata-lo.

Eu olho para ele assustada.

– Eu não sei do que está falando. – eu digo olhando para baixo, incapaz de continuar a olhar em seus olhos.

– Eu vou descobri mais cedo ou mais tarde. – sua voz é atada a uma fúria fria que faz meus ossos enregelar. – E por causa dele que você não foi ao meu encontro. – O que ele estava falando? - É por causa dele que você não confia em nossas palavras. – ele diz suavemente o que me deixa mais apreensiva e confusa com suas palavras.

Encontro?

– David não tem nada a ver com isso. – eu respondo defensivamente.

– David. Então é esse seu nome? Ele é o responsável por isso? – ele diz pegando meu pulso e me virando. Seus dedos acariciam a meia lua em meu pulso... A marca de James.

– Não. David é apenas um rapaz que eu conheci em uma livraria, ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Por favor, não faça nada a ele. Ele não fez nada.

Oh meu Deus! Por que eu tinha que falar o nome dele?

– Então?

Talvez eu devesse contar apenas uma parte da história...

– É uma longa história.

– Temos todo o tempo do mundo.

Eu contei sobre os lobos, James, Victória, sem, no entanto dizer o nome de qualquer um dos Cullens. Mesmo que eles tinham me abandonado, eu não me sentia no direito de dizer seus nomes. Por algum motivo eu sabia que assim que eu falasse Klaus iria matar todos eles.

Por mais que me doa eu ainda os amava e não queria que eles fossem feridos ou mesmo mortos por minha causa, mas eu contei sobre ter me envolvido com uma família vampira e que eu havia namorado um deles e a forma que tinha acabado tal relacionamento.

– Ele mentiu. – Klaus diz quando eu termino de dizer tudo.

– Niklaus tem razão, minha querida. Ele mentiu. Ele que não era bom o suficiente para você.

Suas palavras parecem romper finalmente as lagrimas que eu estive segurando. Eu choro sendo embalada por dois pares de braços e então em um rompante a porta é aberta e uma Caroline furiosa entra no quarto, sendo seguida por Elena, Bonnie e Damon.

– Fiquem longe dela. – ela diz.

– Caroline! – eu digo correndo para seus braços.

– Você está bem Bella? – ela pergunta preocupada.

– Sim. Eu estou bem. – Por que eu não estaria bem? Ah é claro. Os dois vampiros...

– O que devo a honra da visita? – pergunta Klaus sarcástico.

– Como você se atreve. – bradou Caroline nervosa, me colocando para trás de forma defensiva.

Eu sei que Caroline tinha boas intenções, que ela só queria proteger a família, mas ela estava me tratando como a família Cullen sempre fez, como se eu fosse algum tipo de vidro frágil, que facilmente poderia quebrar. Eu não quero que me trate dessa forma mais, como se me envolvesse em algodão. Eu só queria ter uma vida normal sem sobrecarregar ninguém. Eu não podia acreditar que eu estava novamente onde vampiros decidiam sobre minha vida, mas antes que eu possa dizer alguma coisa...

– Humm. – murmura Damon atrás de mim, ganhando a minha atenção. Ele me olhava com curiosidade e... Desejo?

– O que você está olhando? – eu pergunto desconfortável diante de seu olhar.

– Você tem um cheiro bem requintado. – ele diz respirando profundamente. - Por que não vamos para minha casa, posso te mostrar o meu quarto, eu tenho uma cama...

Eu sinto uma corrente de ar passar por mim e no instante seguinte Elijah está segurando Damon de encontro à parede.

Klaus está ao meu lado no minuto seguinte e eu tremia diante de seu olhar. Olhar que nem era dirigido a mim.

Eu me aproximei lentamente de Klaus, mesmo ouvindo vozes na sala me dizendo que não e que eu iria acabar me machucando, eu apenas segui em frente ignorando suas palavras.

Eu coloco meu braço nos ombros tensos de Klaus esperando acalmá-lo antes que ele faça algo realmente estupido.

– Klaus olhe para mim. – eu disse suavemente, ele me olhou com raiva irradiando de seus olhos de tempestade. – Ele não vale a pena, deixa-lo ir. Por favor. – eu vi sua hesitação antes dele segurar minha mão e permanecer ao meu lado.

**Pov Damon.**

Elena nunca me escuta. Será que ela não entende que ela deve ficar longe das vistas dos Originais para sua própria segurança?

Mas não, é claro que não. Por causa da prima idiota da Barbie-vamp Elena e sua trupe invadirão a casa dos Originais para resgatá-la.

Eu tentei faze-las ver que isso era burrice e que não era esperto invadir sua casa sem um plano, mas elas ouviram?

E depois dizem que eu é que sou impulsivo.

Até que a prima da Caroline é bonitinha... Eu respirei profundamente. Ela cheira de forma divina. Eu não sei se quero fode-la ou drenar seu sangue... Talvez os dois.

– Humm. – eu digo me aproximando mais da garota em questão.

Retiro o que eu disse. Ela é bem bonita e tem as curvas certas em todos os lugares.

– O que você está olhando?

– Você tem um cheiro bem requintado. Por que não vamos para minha casa, posso te mostrar o meu quarto...

Antes que eu completasse a frase, o ar em meus pulmões é batido para fora com a brusquidão que minhas costas batem na parede enquanto punhos de aço seguram meu pescoço em um aperto férreo.

Eu olho chocado ao ver que era Elijah o responsável por tal ato.

– Eu tomaria cuidado com suas palavras Salvatore. Se você tocar ou for a qualquer lugar perto dela eu alegremente vou terminar sua existência miserável, compreende? – ele disse antes de me soltar e me deixar ofegando por ar.

O que foi isso? Eu levo minha mão ao pescoço, sentindo pela primeira vez o lápis enfiado na lateral em meu pescoço. Não era a toa que estava sendo tão difícil respirar. Eu retiro rapidamente ignorando o ardor no local e olho assustado para Elijah que me olha sobriamente.

– Por que se importa com a menina?

– Que não é nenhum de seus negócios. – Elijah disse friamente antes de voltar para junto da garota segurando sua mão.

Eu apenas concordo sem saber ao certo o que de fato estou concordando.

Porra! Que filho de uma... Meu pescoço ainda estava sangrando. A cura estava sendo demasiadamente lenta.

Regra número um: Não deixar um Original com raiva porque ele vai ter consequências... Mas o que é que eu tinha feito?

Eu nunca tinha visto Elijah perder seu temperamento. E por algum motivo eu acho que se Klaus não estivesse segurando Bella ou ela tendo segurado ele nesse instante, um lápis em meu pescoço seria o menor de meus problemas se seu olhar poderia dizer alguma coisa.

Eu estremeci só com o pensamento, mas felizmente isso passou despercebido para os demais que estava muito ocupado com a humana de cheiro delicioso.

Eu não deixei de notar que algo muito intenso estava se passando entre eles e a garota chamada Beck, Bessy... Ou será Belle? Seja lá o que for eu estou indo para descobrir de uma maneira ou de outra.

**Pov Bella.**

Elijah disse a todos que tinha ido à casa de Caroline levar o convite de uma festa que aconteceria dali alguns dias e tinha me visto inconsciente e achou por bem me levar para sua casa.

Se eles acreditaram ou não, eles não demostraram.

Klaus parou ao meu lado e se inclinou sussurrando em meu ouvido antes de se encaminhar para fora. Suas palavras soavam como uma promessa e eu sentia como se houvesse borboletas em meu estômago.

– Logo você vai descobrir que nossas palavras são verdadeiras. E quando eu disse que você é nossa companheira eu estava sendo sincero. – ele disse quase de forma inaudível, certificando-se que eu era a única a ouvir suas palavras.

– Bem, Bella. Eu espero vê-la em breve. – Elijah disse beijando minha mão seguindo Klaus para fora.

Eu estava presa em meu próprio mundo dos sonhos quando eu escuto alguém raspar a garganta. Eu me viro e olho Carolina que me olhava entre curiosa e divertida.

– Eu vi isso. Você gosta dele, não tente negá-lo, porque a culpa está escrita em todo seu rosto. – disse ela presunçosamente com as mãos agora em seus quadris.

– Eu realmente não sei do que está falando. – eu disse me encaminhando para a porta.

Eu não ouvi a próxima coisa que ela disse, presa em meus próprios pensamentos. Nos dois vampiros para ser mais precisa.

Parte de mim queria acreditar em suas palavras a outra queria apenas fugir o mais distante possível, mas eu sentia que fugir não seria plausível e que de algum modo eles iriam impedir isso.


	16. Querida irmã e amiga

**Pov. Elena.**

A prima de Caroline poderia ser a respostas as nossas preces como podia ser nossa maldição. Eu ainda não podia acreditar o efeito que ela teve sobre Klaus e Elijah... Eles pareciam tão... Tão... Tão calorosos com ela.

Eu sabia que Elijah era gentil e até mesmo amigável, mas ele nunca me olhou como ele tinha olhado Bella...

Mesmo Damon pareceu interessado... Por que isso deveria me incomodar? Eu amo Stefan e Damon bem eu... Suspirei.

Desde que Klaus havia desligado as emoções de Stefan, tudo estava de cabeça para baixo, literalmente falando.

Eu sabia que Stefan ainda me amava e de uns tempos para cá ele havia voltado a se aproximar mais de mim... Não chegava a ser como antes... Nosso relacionamento não era como antes e talvez nunca voltasse a ser. Eu penso em desanimo.

A prima de Caroline subiu as escadas alegando que estava cansada e que o dia fora cheio. Eu podia ver a decepção de Caroline. Caroline estava louca para que Bella fofocasse sobre sua breve estadia com os Originais, mas tudo que saiu dos lábios de Bella foi que Elijah tinha achado ela desmaiada no quintal e que gentilmente a levou para sua casa, ou seja, a mesma explicação que Elijah havia dado anteriormente.

E quando eu perguntei sobre o motivo de termos encontrado ela chorando, foi que ela tinha se assustado ao se encontrar em outro lugar e tinha ficado muito emotiva.

Eu não acreditei em nenhuma palavra que ela havia dito e ao olhar ao redor percebi que ninguém havia acreditado também.

Uma coisa era certa. Bella era uma péssima mentirosa.

Mas Caroline em defesa a prima disse a todos que seja o que fosse Bella contaria quando achasse que era necessário.

No entanto, eu queria resposta e, a meu ver Damon queria demasiado.

– Caroline você não pode ser séria. Mas é claro que ela está escondendo alguma coisa...

– Damon você não vai usar compulsão em minha prima. – bradou Caroline brava se colocando no caminho de Damon que queria subir atrás de Bella.

– Caroline... Damon está certo se ela sabe de alguma coisa...

– Nem tente Stefan. Ela é minha prima. Eu falo com ela amanhã.

– Mas estamos falando da segurança de Elena...

– Sempre estamos fazendo algo em relação à segurança de Elena. - Ela cortou as palavras de Damon. – Desculpe Elena, mas Bella é minha prima. Elena eu te amo como uma irmã e...

– Caroline tem razão. – eu digo suave. Fazendo com que todos me olhassem em choque. – Todos estão fazendo algo para me manter segura, mas isso é ir longe de mais. A prima de Caroline pode estar falando a verdade e talvez devêssemos lhe dar um voto de confiança. Caroline confia nela e então eu também confio.

Caroline me olhou agradecida.

– Bem se Elena confia, eu também confio. – disse Stefan me apoiando fazendo com que meu coração se aquecesse com o gesto.

– Santo Stefan entra em ação novamente. – Damon ironizou. – Bom já que nada vai ser feito eu estou indo embora. – ele disse em despedida antes de sair rapidamente sem dar chance a ninguém se pronunciar.

– Eu vou atrás dele, antes que ele faça alguma bobagem. – disse Stefan saindo logo atrás de Damon.

Eu olhei Caroline e Bonnie que apenas continuava a olhar para a porta onde os dois vampiros havia saído.

– Eu estou indo para casa. – eu digo as duas.

– Eu vou ficar mais um pouco. – diz Bonnie e eu apenas aceno de forma positiva antes de abraçar as duas e sair.

Damon...

Eu sabia muito bem como Damon podia ser bem impulsivo, mas eu tinha que concordar com ele. Nós precisávamos de respostas e como se minhas preces fossem ouvidas eu vejo Rebekah sentada no banco da praça. Sozinha.

Eu estaciono o carro e desço me aproximando lentamente da loira fatal. Era uma boa ideia se aproximar dela? Eu sabia que ela guardava rancor depois que eu havia apunhalado ela pelas costas depois de obter informações dela, mas ela era a única talvez que pudesse me dar algumas respostas que eu procurava.

Elijah seria o Original que eu escolheria para obter ajuda ou mesmo informação, mas visto que ele estava envolvido diretamente com a situação, eu não acho que seria ele a me dar as respostas que eu procuro.

Elijah tinha algum interesse em Isabella Swan? Por que ela? Bella seria a outra doppelganger de Tatiana? Aquela que Bonnie havia dito que seria a solução de nossos problemas com o hibrido Original? E como Elijah aceita dividi-la com Klaus?

Havia tantas perguntas em minha cabeça.

Por que Elijah nunca me olhou como ele a olhou? Eu também era uma doppelganger...

Em um movimento que meus olhos humanos não conseguirão acompanhar, Rebekah estava a minha frente a poucos passos de onde eu estava e inconscientemente eu dou um passo para trás.

Meu coração saltando de meu peito com o susto.

– Ah é você. O que você quer agora? Apunhalar-me pelas costas novamente?

– Eu vim em paz. – eu digo mostrando minhas mãos para que ela veja que eu não estou segurando nenhuma adaga.

**Pov. Rebekah.**

Eu olho através da janela vendo Bella saindo com a trupe de Elena logo atrás.

Como Elijah e Klaus podia permitir tal coisa?

Eu não posso acreditar nesses dois idiotas. Como puderam deixa-la ir embora? Ainda mais com o grupo de scoob-doo que quer todos nós mortos.

– Eles sabem o que estão fazendo Rebekah. – diz Finn de forma apaziguador.

– Não parece. – eu digo contrafeita.

– Eles não podem simplesmente forçar que ela fique aqui. Ela não sabe quem são eles e talvez precise de tempo para entender o que se passa... Aceitar que os ama e eles a ama de volta, caso eles a forcem demais ela pode vir a odiá-los.

Eu bufei. Eu sabia que as palavras de Finn estavam certas, mas saber e aceitar eram duas coisas diferentes.

Eu precisava arejar minha cabeça. Elijah e Klaus estavam sendo tão egoístas. Não foram só eles que a perderam. Eu a perdi em demasia.

Eu amava cada um de meus irmãos, mas Tatiana tinha sido minha irmã, se não pelo sangue, pelo coração. Era ela que me ouvia e compartilhava meus sonhos e medos infantis. Meus planos em me casar com quem eu escolhesse e não os que meus pais escolhessem para mim.

Eu sentia muito a sua falta e por breves minutos eu pude tê-la comigo novamente e então os estúpidos de meus irmãos deixaram a ir. Eu queria gritar de frustação.

Eu caminho até a praça e me sento em um dos bancos tentando me acalmar, mas me levanto rapidamente ao ouvir passos atrás de mim.

Elena.

– Ah é você. O que você quer agora? Apunhalar-me pelas costas novamente?

– Eu vim em paz. – ela disse colocando suas mãos a frente de modo a mostrar que não tinha nada nelas, não que isso fizesse confiar-lhe o bastante para abaixar minha guarda totalmente.

– O que você... Você pretende tirar informações minhas para usar contra Klaus. – eu acuso.

– Não. – ela diz defensivamente recuando um passo. – Eu só queria saber um pouco mais sobre os doppelgangers Petrovas. Eu só... Eu só queria saber um pouco mais, visto que eu sou a doppelganger de Tatiana...

– Você não é ela. – eu a corto bruscamente. Elena jamais poderia se comparar com minha amada amiga. Tatiana jamais me apunharia pelas costas. Ela...

– Elijah não estava no amor com ela? – Elena pergunta me tirando de meu devaneio.

– Sim... Ele e Klaus a amava... Todos nós a amávamos. – eu digo e um sorriso baila em meus lábios conforme as lembranças dançavam por detrás de minhas pálpebras.

Flash back on.

Klaus, Elijah e eu estávamos jogando um jogo quando ouvimos passos se aproximando.

Paramos o jogo de perseguição ao ver Tatiana se aproximar de nós com um sorriso enfeitando sua face.

– O que estão jogando? – Tatiana perguntou sorrindo para Klaus e depois para Elijah antes de se virar para mim.

– Estamos jogando... – mas antes que eu possa terminar de explicar minha mãe nos chama para jantar e estende seu convite a Tatiana que aceita sem hesitar.

Eu vi como os olhos de Elijah seguia cada movimento de Tatiana. E não me passou despercebido à risada alegre que Tatiana dava ao ouvir alguma coisa que Finn e Kol lhe diziam.

Eu me aproximei de Elijah, vendo ao longe Tatiana oferecer ajuda a minha mãe em seus afazeres domésticos.

– Você gosta dela, não é mesmo meu irmão? – eu pergunto me sentando ao lado de Elijah.

– Eu não tenho ideia do que você quer dizer Rebekah. – Elijah responde voltando sua atenção a sua sopa.

– Tatiana. – eu digo em esclarecimento.

– Eu...

– Sim, Rebekah? – perguntou Tatiana ao meu lado. – Você me chamou?

– Ah! Na verdade quem queria falar com você era Elijah. – eu digo, sorrindo internamente vendo Elijah engasgando com sua sopa.

Flash back off.

– Então você levou Elijah a falar com Tatiana? – Elena perguntou me tirando de meus pensamentos. – E como foi isso?

– Foi bonito, engraçado, havia muito amor... Tudo que minha mãe esperava de uma esposa para Elijah, mas... – e então eu me perdi em minhas memorias novamente.

Houve sem duvida nenhuma, muito amor, mas houve muitas brigas também. Klaus também havia se apaixonado por Tatiana e com isso houve muitas discursões e brigas entre Elijah e Klaus e com isso a família tinha ficado muito abalada.

Tatiana era uma boa moça. Ela era amável, alegre, prestativa, mas também era muito teimosa e... Indecisa. Ela amava Elijah, mas ela também amava Klaus, e com isso ela não conseguia decidir ou mesmo escolher um deles.

Eu tinha visto suas noites insones, quando ela chorava se sentindo culpada por vê-los brigar sabendo que o motivo era ela.

Tatiana amava de mais e mesmo não sendo um relacionamento do mais tradicional, ninguém podia dizer que Tatiana não era perfeita para meus irmãos.

Elijah era mais alegre, mais descontraído e atrevo me dizer até mais ousado e Niklaus... Bem, ele era mais responsável e até mais carinhoso com as pessoas a sua volta, visto que ele não era muito de demonstrar afeto.

– Mas? – Elena mais uma vez me tira de meus pensamentos que felizmente eu não os disse em voz alta.

– Mas, em seguida veio os lobos...

Flash back on.

– Elijah e Niklaus estão lá fora. – Tatiana gritava tentando passar por minha mãe. – Como você pode ficar parada tendo seus filhos lá fora precisando de ajuda?

– Elijah e Niklaus são fortes. – minha mãe disse tentando apaziguar o medo evidente de Tatiana. – Eles podem cuidar de si mesmo.

– Contra uma mantilha de lobos sanguinários? – Tatiana jogou suas mãos para cima em frustação e desespero. – Você os transformou em criaturas que podem rivalizar com os lobos... Você é uma bruxa poderosa e prefere se ocultar enquanto eles estão em algum lugar lá fora feridos ou possivelmente mortos?

– Essas pessoas precisam de mim aqui para protegê-los e meus filhos ficaram felizes ao voltar e encontra-la viva e segura.

– Não importa o que você diga. Eu vou atrás deles e ajuda-los. – Tatiana diz teimosamente.

E antes que eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa ou minha mãe pudesse deter Tatiana ela corria para fora da caverna, se misturando com o ar da noite.

– Mãe devemos ir atrás dela. – eu digo aflita.

– Não, nós devemos ajudar as outras pessoas...

– Eu estou indo atrás dela. – Kol disse atrás de mim. – Caso queira me acompanhar...

Eu olhei minha mãe por apenas um segundo antes de seguir meu irmão mais novo, seguindo de perto por Finn.

Um lobisomem estava morto não muito distante dali com um punhal em seu peito...

– Esse é o punhal de Tatiana. – Kol disse em reconhecimento.

Ela não deveria estar muito longe. Eu penso aliviada.

Um alivio que tem pouca duração ao ouvir um grito e um soluço não muito distante de onde nos encontrava.

– Elijah. – eu murmuro antes de correr na direção do som, parando ao vê-lo embalando algo ou alguém em seus braços.

Klaus apenas está ajoelhado a sua frente com lagrimas em seus olhos... Olhos que refletem uma dor que faz o meu próprio uma sombra em comparação.

– Irmão? – Kol disse se aproximando lentamente. – Elijah?

– Ela... Ela estava distraída... – Elijah murmurou entre lagrimas. – Mas ela não conseguiu ser rápida o suficiente...

– Ela? – eu pergunto em choque. Eu não queria acreditar...

Elijah se afastou e eu pude ver em estado de choque o corpo inerte de Tatiana Petrovas.

Flash back off.

– Então os lobos a mataram? – Elena pergunta.

– Sim. – eu digo sentindo minhas lagrimas se formando em meus olhos. – Ela era minha querida irmã e amiga e, naquela noite, perdemos uma parte de nossa humanidade. Tatiana era aquela que mantinha nossa humanidade viva em cada um de nós.

– Ela...

– Acho que você obteve informações de mais de minha família por hoje. – eu digo me virando para ir embora antes de voltar minha atenção a Elena. – Eu não esqueci o que você me fez Elena. Meu irmão pode querer mantê-la viva para criar seus preciosos híbridos, mas se você fizer qualquer coisa contra mim ou meus irmãos eu não hesitarei em lhe matar, compreende? Se machucar alguém que eu amo...

– O que Isabella tem haver com tudo isso?

Eu comprimo meus lábios. Seria tão fácil mata-la...

– Eu prometi a Elijah que não faria nada em relação a você Elena, mas eu não empurraria sua sorte.

– Eu não sei como Elijah pode gostar dessa menina... Ela é tão sem graça. – eu a ouço murmurar.

– Elijah pode gostar de quem quiser. E isso não é nenhum de seus negócios. – eu digo raivosa. – O que foi Elena? Os irmãos Salvatore não são suficientes? Ainda precisa de mais um vampiro atrás de você? – eu debocho e dou uma risada ao ver suas bochechas corarem. – Ou talvez você finalmente tenha alguém que seja mais agradável do que você... Mais desejável talvez. Eu vi como Damon reagiu à menina... Eu não acho que ele a tenha achado sem graça. – eu provoco.

– Ele...

Mas eu não fico para ouvir suas palavras ao ouvir a aproximação de um dos irmãos Salvatore em resgate a sua preciosa Elena e Caroline em seu encalço.

Eu cheguei em casa e fui direto para meu quarto planejando a festa que minha mãe havia pedido para organizar daqui três dias.

Talvez fosse um jeito de aproximar mais Bella de meus irmãos...

Suspirei.

Eu queria que Tatia... Que Bella estivesse aqui.

Eu teria que me acostumar com seu novo nome... Eu penso antes de cair no sono e ser acordada minutos depois por Kol.

– Rebekah... Rebekah.

– Mas que droga Kol! O que está fazendo...

– Shiiiii... Vem comigo.

Eu olho para ele e fico um pouco apreensiva vendo seu semblante sério. Eu olho vagamente o relógio... Três horas da manhã? Por que raios esse garoto veio me acordar às três horas da manhã? Se for alguma brincadeira...

– Depressa Rebekah... É Tatiana. – sussurrou Kol.

Tatiana? O que tem ela?

Em um instante eu estou a sua frente erguendo minha sobrancelha em uma pergunta silenciosa, visto que ele tampou minha boca com sua mão assim que eu me aproximei.

– Não aqui. – ele diz sem som algum saindo de seus lábios, balançando a cabeça indicando que outros poderiam nos ouvir.

Eu apenas aceno a cabeça em concordância e então eu abro a janela do quarto e salto tendo Kol logo atrás de mim. Ele corre na frente e eu o sigo silenciosa.

Ele continua seu caminho mesmo estando distante de nossa casa e quando eu me sinto cada vez mais impaciente e estou a ponto de gritar seu nome ele para.

Eu olho para ele em questão. E então eu avisto uma casa não muito distante e escuto com atenção.

– Damon a coloque na cama.

– Você não acha melhor acorda-la?

– Não. É melhor que ela esteja dormindo.

E então pela janela do segundo andar eu vejo Damon segurando uma menina adormecida em seus braços.

O que Bonnie e Damon estavam fazendo com Bella?


	17. Proposta

**Pov Damon.**

– Damon não vai fazer nada imprudente. Precisamos de respostas, mas seja como for, você não deve machuca-la. Ela pode ser a única forma de manter Elena segura.

– Se ela me der às respostas que eu quero...

– Damon. – ela disse meu nome em tom de aviso.

– Bonnie achei que havíamos concordado que faríamos tudo que tivéssemos ao nosso alcance para nos livrar dos Originais e manter a Elena viva.

– Sim, mas...

– Olha Bonnie, eu prometo que farei o possível para não machucar a priminha de Caroline, mas não prometo nada sobre ela sair totalmente ilesa. Se eu tiver que tortura-la para garantir a segurança de Elena...

– Eu deveria saber. Você vai fazer tudo para manter a Elena em segurança, sem se importar com quem vai se ferir pelo caminho. Achei que tinha aprendido alguma coisa, por sua causa Caroline é uma... É uma.

– Vampira! Não é um palavrão Bonnie e se quer saber... Por minha causa ela está viva. Eu não tenho nada haver com o fato dela ser uma vampira, se não fosse Katherine... – eu respiro profundamente. - Olha não vamos a lugar nenhum com isso. Por que você não vai atrás de seu livro de feitiço enquanto a menina não acorda e tenhamos que optar por outros caminhos mais drásticos. Talvez ela não vá nem descobrir que nos tiramos - na da cama. Você faz o feitiço, obtemos a resposta e eu a levo de onde tirei, viu? Fácil.

Bonnie pegou a chave de minhas mãos de forma brusca e entrou no carro.

Eu olhei a grande mansão. Foi uma sorte me lembrar dela. Ela estava vazia há alguns anos, mas felizmente o dono ainda a mantinha em bom estado e o melhor não havia nada a quilômetros de distancia... Caso eu precise fazer alguns gritos.

Suspirei.

Eu não queria machucar a menina lá em cima, mas eu precisava de resposta e talvez a menina lá em cima seja a única arma para nos livrar dos Originais e pelo menos assim eu não ficaria sempre alerta com os seus próximos movimentos, pensando que em algum momento Klaus mataria Elena ao tentar fazer seus preciosos híbridos.

Bonnie havia dito sobre um feitiço para saber se ela era ou não a pessoa que estávamos aguardando. Mas era um feitiço muito invasivo. E não sabíamos se isso iria ferir a garota ou não.

Elena e Caroline jamais iria aceitar submeter à garota em algum tipo de risco. Provavelmente dizendo que não era justo fazer uma menina sofrer e blá blá blá.

E se Stefan era muito virtuoso para ser mais drástico, eu não era. Já tinha sido difícil convencer Bonnie. É claro que meu plano original não tinha sido esse, mas Bonnie tinha aparecido no ultimo momento e eu tive que refazer os planos.

Você vê, eu iria apenas tirá-la de casa e fazer minhas perguntas tentando ser o mais suave possível, mas... Bem, Bonnie apareceu e sugeriu o feitiço, dizendo que ele revelaria o que queríamos saber sem ter que nem ao menos acorda-la.

Agora eu só tinha que espera-la trazer seu livro de abracadabra e algo que mantivesse a menina dormindo em todo processo.

Eu caminhei de volta para casa, saltando para a sacada do segundo andar, visto que por algum motivo as portas da frente estavam com grossas correntes tendo um imenso cadeado para que algum engraçadinho não usurpasse o lugar, visto que ainda continha objetos de valor dentro da casa.

Tolice.

Eu entro no quarto e vejo a cama vazia.

Onde estaria a garota?

**Pov Bella.**

Algo estava definitivamente errado. Tudo estava escuro. Completamente escuro.

Eu lentamente rolei para o lado e levantei minha mão para pegar meu celular no criado mudo, somente para encontrar... Nada.

Eu sempre mantenho meu celular próximo a minha cama para alguma eventualidade.

Estranho...

Suspirei em frustração, e me sentei na cama, piscando algumas vezes, esfregando meus dedos em meus olhos sonolentos. Há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo? Oh, mas que dor de cabeça... Era só o que eu precisava.

Eu me levanto de forma desajeitada, tropeçando pelo quarto em busca do interruptor de luz. Eu estendi meus braços na minha frente para evitar qualquer objeto que eu encontrasse no caminho. Por que estava tão escuro? Eu fico me perguntando mentalmente.

Eu sempre mantive alguma luz acesa... Seja do banheiro, do abajur, as vezes até da tv...

– Filha da Puta! – eu exclamo ao bater em algum objeto sólido. – Mas que droga... – eu resmungo segurando meu joelho... Ok, definitivamente eu não contava com um objeto nesse local. Supostamente ele não deveria está lá.

Corri meus dedos pela superfície, me deparando com um aparador. Não a penteadeira que era suposto estar lá. Eu demorei alguns segundos executando meus dedos pela superfície lisa, pensando, deixando meus olhos se ajustando a escuridão a minha volta.

Olhei a minha volta, analisando o mobiliário distribuído pelo quarto e não reconhecendo nada como sequer familiar. Definitivamente eu não estou em meu quarto.

Ok Bella, vamos pensar sobre isso. Você não deve entrar em pânico. Pense. Eu não me lembro de sair com ninguém ou falar com alguém após dar boa noite para Caroline e seus amigos e logo depois eu fui direto para meu quarto, me deitei e... Dormi.

Que horas seria?

Olhei em volta freneticamente, sem relógio, sem telefone... Que tipo de pessoa não tem um relógio em seu quarto?... Isso não é importante Bella. Eu me repreendi.

Corri meus dedos para baixo percebendo que eu ainda me encontrava com a camisola que eu tinha colocado antes de dormir. Eu arfei. Eu jamais sairia de camisola, não importa o que a não ser se fosse algo muito urgente. Algo estava errado e eu não estava gostando do rumo dos acontecimentos.

Hora de sair daqui.

Eu fiz meu caminho para a porta e girei a maçaneta e para minha surpresa ela se encontrava destrancada. Eu entrei no corredor e calmamente fechei a porta atrás de mim.

Virei para examinar o lugar a minha volta e congelei ao ver o lugar... Eu estava em algum tipo de mansão... Eu acho.

Varias emoções cruzavam pelo meu corpo. Pânico, raiva, medo, confusão e náuseas.

Eu estudei o comprimento do corredor, não havia sinal de vida em nenhum lugar a vista. Eu andei lentamente pelo corredor, passando quarto após quarto, olhando para cada porta que eu cruzava... Meu coração batia freneticamente em meu peito. Meu medo era que houvesse alguém em um dos quartos cujo habitante saísse e me encontrasse no meio do corredor, eu não acho que isso seria alguma coisa boa para mim.

Eu fiz meu caminho, descendo as escadas no fim do corredor, evitando fazer qualquer som que fizesse minha presença notada. Cheguei na maçaneta da porta da frente, percebendo instantaneamente que esta se encontrava trancada.

– Você tem que estar brincando comigo. – eu murmuro para mim mesma.

Meu sentimento de pânico começou a construir e ampliar cada vez mais e logo atrás foi a sensação de náuseas. Recuei alguns passos para trás indo em direção a janela, somente para descobrir que ela estava trancada com algum tipo de cadeado.

Tudo bem... Tudo bem deve ter outra saída... Tem que ter outra saída. Eu não devo entrar em pânico. Eu não devo entrar em pânico. Eu repeti mentalmente.

Eu tenho que achar outra saída... Opções, opções...

Corri pela casa e me deparo em uma cozinha grande e... Vazia. Uma porta... Mas está também se encontra trancada, o mesmo acontece com as janelas. Eu vejo um telefone pendurado na parede, talvez... Antes que eu possa dar um passo em sua direção uma voz se faz ouvir.

– Bella. – minha respiração ficou presa em minha garganta. – Onde você pensa que vai? Ficamos apenas alguns minutos longe e você já quer nos abandonar... Isso parte meu coração.

Damon!

Eu olhei em volta em pânico. Damon tinha me sequestrado... Por quê? Eu não estava certa se eu queria saber a resposta. Seja lá o que fosse não era uma coisa boa para mim...

Eu tinha que me esconder. Eu me convenci. Eu girei ao redor a procura de qualquer lugar que eu pudesse me esconder.

Não havia nada.

Eu olhei para todos os lados, vendo uma porta... Eu corri para ela e para minha alegria ela se abriu revelando uma escadaria... Onde daria?

– Bellaaaaaa.

Não importa. - Eu pensei ao ouvir Damon gritando meu nome novamente. Eu subi as escadas correndo, rezando para que minha falta de sorte não resolvesse dar o ar de sua graça. Tinha que ter uma saída... A sorte realmente não era minha amiga. Eu penso em desgosto ao ver que me encontro em cima do telhado, provavelmente esse era um meio do dono da casa chegar até a chaminé que eu avistava não muito distante.

Eu ouvi som de porta se abrindo e se fechando... Passos na escada... Oh Merda!

Eu corri até a beirada pensando em encontrar algum tipo de escada de emergência ou qualquer coisa que me possibilitaria sair dali... Em vão.

Eu olhei para baixo onde eu podia ter o vislumbre de uma sacada. A projeção do telhado obscurecia a sacada para uma visão melhor...

– Aqui está você. – uma voz zombeteira atrás de mim se fez ouvir.

Eu me viro dando de cara com Damon que se encontrava a cerca de quinze passos de onde eu me encontrava.

Damon riu. Era um riso terrivelmente envolvente e chego a dizer até convidativa. Entretanto, eu não estava iludida. Por mais encantador que parecesse, Damon era perigoso, quase além da imaginação. Eu podia ver uma determinação férrea em seu olhar. Eu me acomodei em um calcanhar, pronta para pular a qualquer minuto.

Eu o observei atenta ao seu próximo movimento. Mas ele não se mexeu.

– Não vai gritar para mim? Nem desmaiar? – disse ele como quem oferece opções padrões.

– Não vou desmaiar. – eu digo asperamente.

Eu tentei não demonstrar o medo que eu sentia, mas eu sabia que ele havia percebido de qualquer forma.

– Ótimo! Você tem algum juízo. Tem razão em ter medo de mim, sou a coisa mais perigosa que vai encontrar em sua vida. Mas agora tenho uma proposta para lhe fazer.

– Uma proposta de negocio? – eu pergunto confusa.

– Exatamente. Veja você veio morar em Fell's Church para ficar longe de seres sobrenaturais, contudo como deve ter notado, Fell's Church não foi uma de suas melhores escolhas. – eu não disse nada e ele continuou. – Eu posso ajuda-la a sair daqui sem ser seguida por qualquer ser sobrenatural.

– Vai me ajudar? – eu pergunto. Por que ele me ajudaria?

Seus olhos brilharam com interesse.

– É claro. Por um preço.

Eu apenas o encarei. É claro que ele teria um preço. Mas se ele realmente pudesse me fazer sair daqui sem ser seguida...

– Que... Preço?

Um sorriso deslizou em seus lábios.

– Alguns minutos de seu tempo, Bella. Mais ou menos uma hora comigo, a sós.

Eu o olhei em choque e confusa com seus termos.

– Por quê?

– Bem, eu tenho algumas perguntas sobre seus... Amantes e...

– Eu não tenho amantes. – eu o corto, corando vendo seu sorriso aumentar.

– Humm. Pena. Quando chegamos na casa dos Originais vocês pareciam...

– Não sei do que está falando. – eu coro ainda mais profundo e me amaldiçoo por isso.

– Como eu disse é uma pena. Achei que Elijah ou Klaus tivesse aproveitado melhor o seu tempo... Você cheirava de forma divina... – cheirava? Do que ele está falando? – Você cheirava a sexo e combinado com o cheiro de seu sangue... Humm... – Ele disse me deixando desconfortável.

– Seu... – eu não conseguia achar a palavra certa para expressar o que eu estava sentindo, estando muito mortificada ao saber que ele de todas as pessoas tinha sentido o cheiro de minha excitação no quarto misturado com o cheiro de ambos Originais. Eu odiava os sentidos aguçados dos vampiros.

Damon riu de meu embaraço.

– Você é nojento sabia? – eu digo indignada.

Ele simplesmente deu de ombros.

– Acredito que minha proposta é valida de qualquer forma. Você me concede uma hora comigo e me conta o que eu quero saber e eu lhe ajudo sair da cidade sem ninguém a perseguindo.

Eu podia confiar nele? Não tinha sido esse meu objetivo ao sair de Forks? De ter uma vida normal sem seres sobrenaturais? Mas por algum motivo eu sentia que preferia arriscar tudo a deixar que ele vencesse. A outra metade calculava a distancia da sacada para o telhado. Será que eu poderia cair sem me quebrar toda durante o processo?

– Vamos lá, não é tão difícil assim. Bom eu estou tentando lhe dar opções, mas eu sempre posso optar pelo caminho difícil... Para você. Prefere assim?

Eu engoli em seco.

– Prefiro fazer isso. – eu digo antes de me atirar.

Eu senti o espaço vazio abaixo de meus pés e percebo tardiamente que a sacada fica mais longe do que eu havia calculado em principio e eu sequer iria cair dentro da sacada, mas para minha surpresa Damon segurava meu braço evitando minha queda.

– Sua tola! Se estiver ansiosa para encontrar a morte, posso apresenta-la a você. – ele disse furioso.

– Me solte.

– Aqui e agora? – ele me olhava com fúria e uma breve cintilação de preocupação em seus olhos, tão breve que me pergunto se não tinha sido apenas obra de minha imaginação.

– Seria uma maneira rápida de terminar as coisas, não é? – eu pergunto. Meu coração martelava de medo percebendo que ele falava a sério. Se eu dissesse sim, ele me largaria.

Ele inçou meu corpo para cima e me olhava com olhos atordoados.

– Você não tem medo de morrer? – ele pede exasperado.

– Todos morrem. – eu digo tentando ocultar o medo que eu sentia.

– Eu não morro. – ele diz presunçoso.

– Eu não contaria com isso. - uma voz suave se fez ouvir atrás de Damon.

E então em um movimento rápido um rapaz quebrou o pescoço de Damon. Eu olhei com horror o corpo de Damon cair no telhado antes de deslizar e cair em um baque surdo.

– Tá tudo bem Bella. Ele só vai ficar desacordado por um tempo. – uma voz suave diz ao meu lado.

Rebekah!

Meus olhos se enchem de água e eu a abraço deixando a escuridão assumir minha mente.


	18. Três dias

Pov Bella.

Três dias.

Eu estava nesse quarto a três dias. E, francamente, minha culpa começou a ficar esmagadora. Não que eu fosse necessariamente ansiosa para enfrentar o que me aguardava lá fora. Não, meu nível de conforto com ocorrências surreais dos últimos dias não tinha atingido a fase de aceitação, ainda não.

A emoção invocada de minhas experiências com o mundo e os seres sobrenaturais era apenas esmagadora e eu me via balançando entre angustiada, irritada e enfurecida.

Então eu não estava particularmente ansiosa para sair desse quarto e lidar com o que me esperava lá fora.

Parecia um pouco absurdo estar na casa daqueles que eu mais queria evitar e até mesmo cômico o fato dos mesmos não terem percebido ou mesmo notado minha presença em sua residência.

Talvez isso seja efeito dos pauzinhos que Esther havia colocado pouco depois que eu havia chegado e que continuava a queimar no quarto. Eu não saberia dizer. Ela disse que enquanto eles estivessem queimando eles não iria notar minha presença e isso me daria tempo para colocar minha mente em ordem e ajustar meus sentimentos. Tradução: Meus filhos vão ter o querem você goste ou não, então é melhor se acostumar logo com isso.

Ok, para ser justa ela não disse isso. Ela disse que eu deveria dar uma chance e apenas ressaltou as qualidades de seus filhos e para minha surpresa seus defeitos também.

Rebekah apenas ressaltava o quanto de idiotas seus irmãos eram, algo que eu estava mais do que disposta a concordar. Mas Rebekah mesmo em suas explosões mostrava que amava seus irmãos "idiotas".

Minha amizade com Rebekah se é como eu poderia chamar isso, estava fluindo bem. Era sempre muito engraçada a interação entre ela e Kol. O modo que ambos se provocavam, típicos de irmãos, me fez desejar que eu tivesse tido irmãos ou irmãs.

Suspirei.

Os Cullen me abandonaram. Minha prima Caroline era uma vampira. Fui sequestrada por um vampiro estupidamente bonito (leia-se Damon), mas que não hesitaria em arrancar minha cabeça se isso garantisse a paz a sua amada (leia-se Elena). Fui resgatada por dois Originais que não tinha remorso de quebrar o pescoço de outro vampiro. Ambos me garantiram que não faria isso comigo... Sei. Fui apresentada a mãe dos Originais e devo dizer ela me assusta.

Por quê?

Eu não sei, mas se Kol e Rebekah demonstrava medo dela quem sou eu para não temê-la? E me disseram que eu não tenho senso de autopreservação. Ha! Ah e eu não podia esquecer os dois Originais que diziam serem meus companheiros e que não aceitam um "não" ou um "eu não estou interessada" como resposta.

Eu estava ferrada de tantas maneiras.

Eu me sentia estressada.

E eu que pensei que o ultimo ano escolar em Forks tinha sido desgastante.

Sem os Cullens as pessoas ao redor não tinham sequer se preocupadas em manter o tom de voz baixo quando estavam falando de mim. Adicione minha crescente estranheza. Muito obrigada adolescência para hormônios instáveis e desengonçados. Note o sarcasmo. Conclusão: Meu último ano na escola de Forks tinha sido um verdadeiro inferno.

Um barulho de alguém batendo na porta soou, e apenas ao me ouvir dizer "entre", ele entrou.

Kol entrou com uma bandeja prateada nas mãos, mas pousou ela delicadamente em uma mesa que ficava perto da janela.

Nesse momento eu já estava acostumada com sua presença e eu já não o temia como no primeiro dia. Se ele quisesse fazer algum mal para mim ele já teria feito... Bom, pelo menos eu espero que ele não queira.

– Que horas são? – eu pergunto.

– Duas da madrugada.

Eu gemi em frustração. Eu me sentia cansada, mas eu não conseguia dormir. Eu me sentia tensa de mais. Como eu iria descansar em uma casa cheia de vampiros Originais? Pior, em uma casa onde dois desses Originais estavam convencidos a me fazer sua companheira? E... Eu estava com fome.

Virei para o vampiro no quarto. Às vezes ele me olhava de forma mais informal... Quase carinhosamente. Rebekah também me olhava da mesma maneira. Era um pouco inquietante. Klaus e Elijah também me olhavam assim, mas de forma mais intensa... Estremeci.

– Você está com fome.

Eu apenas dei um aceno afirmativo, me sentindo um pouco insegura de como me comportar. Kol me olhava como se tentasse ler meus pensamentos. Será que ele poderia?

– Eu posso ouvir seu estômago.

Eu me acalmei com sua explicação. Eu estava começando a ficar paranoica. Kol apontou para a bandeja, mas eu continuei a fita-lo.

Eu tinha muitas perguntas e eu não seria capaz de comer nada antes que pudesse fazer algumas delas. Apesar de meu estomago protestar furiosamente.

– Kol, quando é que eu poderei sair daqui?

– Quando dermos um jeito em Damon. – ele respondeu travando o maxilar e olhando pela janela, fazendo seus olhos ficarem negros e com um brilho estranho. Ele pareceu ficar pensativo.

– E vocês pretendem fazer isso como? – Perguntei, deixando a curiosidade prevalecer, atropelando a educação e a descrição.

Apesar de Damon ter me sequestrado anteriormente eu não queria que ele fosse morto. Pelo menos não por minha causa.

Kol não me respondeu apenas gesticulou em minha direção.

– Coma um pouco, Isabella.

– Bella. – eu corrijo.

Ele apenas me dá um leve sorriso e volta a olhar através da janela. Eu gemo de frustração ao notar que ele não está indo para me dá uma resposta a minha pergunta.

– Eu não quero _realmente_ ficar aqui. Eu só quero ir para bem longe.

Ele suspirou, demonstrando um pouco de falta de paciência. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se ao meu lado, no colchão.

– Entendo que você esteja sobrecarregada com tantas informações no momento e sei que as constantes atenções de meus irmãos não estejam ajudando nesse momento. Mas fugir não será a atitude mais inteligente no momento... – ele me olhou com intensidade. – a menos que queira passar o resto da vida fugindo.

Meu coração deu um salto. Eu nem sabia o motivo de estar prendendo a respiração. Passar o resto de minha vida fugindo definitivamente não estava em meus planos. O que eu devo fazer?

– Precisa comer Bella.

Ele fez menção de se levantar da cama, mas eu peguei automaticamente o tecido de sua camisa de tecido caro.

Kol pareceu se surpreender com o meu gesto e me olhava com um misto de curiosidade e diversão.

– Fique comigo. – eu pedi, sentindo o rubor se espalhar em meu rosto.

Os olhos do vampiro me fitaram com uma atenção adicional, mas ele não respondeu nada em palavras, gesticulou com a cabeça e voltou a se acomodar em cima do colchão. Eu o olhei sem saber ao certo o motivo de querer que ele permanecesse ali. Kol me proporcionava uma sensação diferente de proteção. Eu me sentia mais relaxada em sua presença. Talvez seja o fato dele não parecer interessado em meu sangue ou em uma proximidade comigo em tudo.

Era tranquilizador o fato que ele não me atraia fisicamente, não que ele não fosse bonito. Observei como ele estava olhando para a janela, imerso em seus pensamentos.

– Você parece diferente hoje.

Eu digo sem pensar. Mais como um sussurro do que uma frase completa, apenas pensando alto. Mas isso não impediu de Kol com sua audição ampla para não captar minhas palavras. Tenho certeza que ele poderia ouvir até mesmo o farfalhar das folhas das árvores lá fora. Malditos sentidos vampíricos!

– Como? – Ele me perguntou visivelmente interessado em minha observação. Engoli em seco, percebendo que ele não iria parar de me olhar até que obtivesse uma resposta.

– Você parece meio perdido. Como se buscasse uma resposta... Mas eu tenho para mim que em parte você já conhece a resposta e só está lutando contra ela.

Ele travou o maxilar e eu me remexi inquieta.

– É uma garota. – ele responde vagamente.

Continuo olhando para ele e percebo que devo ter cruzado alguma linha tênue entre o Kol brincalhão e o Kol obscuro. Faço menção de me levanta vez dele de me impedir.

Ele não disse nada, apenas ficou me olhando com intensidade e atenção. Eu podia ver a curiosidade cintilar em seus orbes.

– Como pode ser tão parecida... – ele murmurou.

Volto a me remexer inquieta, parte por querer sair do rumo que aquele assunto estava levando, parte porque ele estava despertando minha curiosidade e por experiência eu sabia que minha curiosidade nunca me levava para um bom caminho.

– Mas tão diferente? - eu completo sua analise, incapaz de segurar minha curiosidade por mais tempo.

– Você tem algumas diferenças, mas em geral... – ele sorriu. E lá estava. O olhar carinhoso, quase amoroso. Ele levou meu pulso ao seu rosto e inspirou. Meu coração pareceu perder uma batida. – O mesmo cheiro... – e então ele me soltou e suspirou.

– Meu sangue Humm... – eu parei ao ouvir sua risada. Foi desconcertante.

– Seu sangue cheira deliciosamente, mas ele não me afeta. Eu não vou mordê-la... Ah não se que me peça. – ele me olha divertido.

– Em seus sonhos. – eu retruco.

Ele ri.

– Eu sei o que você está fazendo. Você está tentando me distrair para não falar da tal garota. – eu provoco.

Ele fica sério, quase sombrio e eu me arrependo de minhas palavras. Eu e minha boca grande.

– Ela está fora de minhas possibilidades. – ele diz indiferente.

– Mesmo? Então ela não deve ser tão interessante.

– Pelo contrario. Ela é inteligente, altruísta e extremamente linda. – ele fala com adoração.

– Você a ama?

– Sim. – ele responde. – Mas ela nunca iria se envolver com alguém do meu tipo.

– Alguém do seu tipo? Qual garota não iria querer um homem lindo como você? – eu digo tentando animá-lo. Não parecia certo vê-lo tão triste.

Ele me olhou com ceticismo.

– Não sei se deveria levar isso em consideração vindo de você. Afinal você tem dois...

– Não estamos falando de mim. – eu o corto.

– Por que você não quer lhes dá uma chance? – ele pergunta curioso.

– Não estamos falando de mim. – eu teimo. Ele arqueia a sobrancelha. – E eles não me querem.

– Eu estaria inclinado em acreditar em suas palavras se nesse momento Niklaus e Elijah não estivesse colocando essa cidade de cabeça para baixo para acha-la. – ele pausa. - E eu não quero estar na pele de Damon quando eles descobrirem o seu pequeno rapto.

– Eles estão me procurando? – eu pergunto aturdida.

– Bella você está sumida por três dias, é claro que eles a estão procurando. – ele disse condescendente.

– Por que Rebekah, você ou mesmo sua mãe não me delatou até agora? – eu pergunto.

– Porque achamos que você precisava absorver os últimos acontecimentos com certa tranquilidade e sabemos o quanto Elijah e Niklaus podem ser intensos às vezes. Mas mais cedo ou mais tarde você terá que enfrenta-los.

– Talvez ou... Eles podem perceber que eu não sou o que eles querem e desistam.

– Você é perfeita para eles. – ele disse deitando na cama. – É tão teimosa quanto eles. – ele resmunga e se vira de lado e me olha. – Só que nessa guerra de vontades que vocês estão travando devo dizer que você não saíra ganhadora. Meus irmãos sempre tem o que querem. Vampiros são bem possessivos e nada os impedi de ir atrás do que querem.

– Eu não sou uma posse. E isso não pode ser verdade ou você estaria atrás da tal garota.

– Eu estaria se ela não pudesse lançar um feitiço em mim. E eu já passei três séculos dormindo em um caixão, não quero fazer isso novamente. – ele disse casualmente.

Feitiço? Como assim ele ficou dormindo trezentos anos em um caixão? Acho que eu vou deixar essa pergunta para mais tarde.

– Você ama a Bonnie? – eu pergunto surpresa.

– Ela não é a única bruxa no mundo, sabia? – ele suspira. – Mas sim, é a Bonnie. Eu espero que isso fique entre nós. E eu nunca disse que estava desistindo dela. – antes que eu abrisse minha boca ele prosseguiu. – Eu disse que ela não estava em minhas possibilidades, não que eu estava desistindo dela. Apenas estou tentando chegar com um plano para contê-la.

– Você diz como se ela fosse algum tipo de animal arisco.

– De certa forma.

– Isso é rude, você sabe disso? Por que você apenas não deixa ela te conhecer e ver no que dá?

– Não vejo você sendo amável e dócil para meus irmãos. E também não vejo você lhes dando uma chance para conhecê-los.

– Não estamos falando sobre mim. – eu protestei. – E seus irmãos deveriam aceitar "não" como resposta. Tem muitas garotas por aí que devem estar loucas para ficar com eles.

– Mas elas não são você.

– Eles sequer me conhecem. – eu digo irritada.

– Você poderia mudar isso. – ele pausa. - Dê-me um bom motivo, além do fato de você não querer um relacionamento, para que isso não dê certo. E cá entre nós, eu sei que você não é indiferente a eles como quer aparentar. Não tente negar.

– Atração sexual não é um bom motivo para um relacionamento. – eu argumentei.

– É um bom começo para mim. – ele disse simplesmente.

– Eu não os amo.

– Sou de uma época em que casamentos eram arranjados pelos pais e muitos dos noivos só se conheciam no altar onde era esperado que o amor e companheirismo viessem com o tempo e a convivência.

Argh! Eu joguei minhas mãos em frustração. O silencio se prolongou entre nós. Será que o fato de eu não querer me relacionar com eles já não é um bom motivo? Eu sabia que família era importante para eles, então...

– Eu não poderia escolher entre eles e isso fatalmente os faria discutir e isso poderia separar sua família. – eu digo triunfante.

Ele pisca e sorri satisfeito. O sorriso que eu ostento cai.

– Se é essa sua preocupação, eles não estão querendo que você escolha um deles. Eles estão mais do que disposto a compartilhá-la.

– Você quer dizer ter um relacionamento com os dois ao mesmo tempo? Isso também era comum em sua época? – eu pergunto sarcasticamente.

– Era comum no mundo antigo uma mulher da nobreza ter um marido e um amante das sortes, que iria atender suas necessidades quando o marido estava ausente. – ele dá de ombros. – Isso não era privilegio dos homens. As mulheres eram apenas mais discretas.

Eu abro minha boca e a fecho novamente, incapaz de pensar em um bom argumento.

– Mas... Mas, eu não quero me envolver com mais nenhum vampiro. – eu murmuro em desalento.

– O fato de saber de nossa existência já a torna envolvida.

– Você é irritante sabia disso?

– E você me adora. – ele sorri.

Eu reviro os olhos e me levanto. Vou em direção à mesa, me sento na cadeira e passo a comer avidamente a comida disposta na bandeja ignorando o vampiro sorridente.

– Temos que se lembrar de alimentá-la mais vezes.

Eu continuei a ignora-lo.

– Kol o que você fez para irritar Bella? – perguntou Rebekah depois de entrar no quarto de forma silenciosa me fazendo sobressaltar ao perceber sua presença.

Se eu não soubesse melhor eu pensaria que eles têm o objetivo de me matar do coração com essas aparições como se viesse do nada.

– Eu? Nada. Eu sou inocente.

– Inocente? Esse é um adjetivo que não pode ser aplicado em você. – ela diz mordaz.

– Isso fere meu coração, minha querida irmãzinha.

– Como se sente Bella? – ela perguntou amável.

– Trancafiada. – eu resmungo.

– Você não está trancafiada. Você é livre para sair do quarto no momento que quiser. – disse Kol calmamente. Eu queria arrancar o sorriso de seu rosto à tapa.

– Obrigada Kol, é muito gentil de sua parte me lembrar disso. – eu digo com sarcasmo.

Rebekah apenas sorriu para mim antes de se virar para Kol.

– Mamãe nos chamou lá embaixo. Nossos irmãos já se encontram lá. Parece que parte da população de Fell Church está em polvorosa devido aos ataques de animais recentes a população.

Ataques de animais? Esse termo parecia familiar... Ataque de animais... Vampiros. Eu senti meu corpo enregelar.

Pensamentos corriam pela minha mente de forma frenética. Segundo Kol, Klaus e Elijah estavam revirando a cidade por minha causa, seria possível que..? Victoria também estava na cidade... Parecia difícil de respirar... Por que estava difícil de respirar?

– Bella? Bella? Respire e inspire calmamente. – eu ouvi a voz de Rebekah ao longe.

– Me dê ela. – senti braços me segurarem e outro par de braços me envolverem logo em seguida. – Bella eu quero que olhe para mim. Você está segura. Nada de mal vai acontecer a você.

Eu olhei para Kol que continuava me dizendo palavras de asseguro. Percebo tardiamente que estou tendo um ataque de pânico.

Eu respiro e inspiro e Kol parece fazer o mesmo. No fundo de minha mente eu acho a ação um pouco hilária já que ele não precisa respirar, mas estou entorpecida de mais para achar divertido.

– Eu estou bem agora. – eu digo minutos depois.

– Por que é que vocês estão demorando? – Pergunta uma voz vinda da porta.

– Droga! – resmunga Kol e Rebekah em sincronia.


	19. Três dias sem Bella parte 12

**Pov Bella.**

Pensamentos corriam pela minha mente de forma frenética. Segundo Kol, Klaus e Elijah estavam revirando a cidade por minha causa, seria possível que..? Victoria também estava na cidade... Parecia difícil de respirar... Por que estava difícil de respirar?

– Bella? Bella? Respire e inspire calmamente. – eu ouvi a voz de Rebekah ao longe.

– Me dê ela. – senti braços me segurarem e outro par de braços me envolverem logo em seguida. – Bella eu quero que olhe para mim. Você está segura. Nada de mal vai acontecer a você.

Eu olhei para Kol que continuava me dizendo palavras de asseguro. Percebo tardiamente que estou tendo um ataque de pânico.

Eu respiro e inspiro e Kol parece fazer o mesmo. No fundo de minha mente eu acho a ação um pouco hilária já que ele não precisa respirar, mas estou entorpecida de mais para achar divertido.

– Eu estou bem agora. – eu digo minutos depois.

– Por que é que vocês estão demorando? – Pergunta uma voz vinda da porta.

– Droga! – resmunga Kol e Rebekah em sincronia.

- Finn eu posso explicar. – Rebekah articulou.

- Me diga que ela não esteve aqui o tempo todo. – ele exigiu.

Kol e Rebekah pareceram se encolher ligeiramente.

- Bem... – começou Kol.

- Não importa. – ele cortou e foi até onde eu me encontrava, se abaixando de forma que seu rosto ficasse na mesma altura que o meu.

E então uma sugestão de sorriso se formou em sua face, algo tão ligeiro que eu me perguntei se ele realmente estava sorrindo.

- Tem muita gente te procurando nesse momento. Por que não descemos e acabamos com a busca? – eu abri a boca para retrucar, mas suas palavras seguintes me fez repensar à negativa que eu queria dar em primeiro lugar. – Sua prima Caroline está lá embaixo, além de outros convidados.

Foi meio estranho o modo dele pronunciar a palavra "convidados".

Segurei sua mão que estava estendida para mim e me levantei da cama. Era hora de enfrentar meu destino. Porém não tive muito tempo para organizar meus pensamentos ou reunir uma coragem que não tinha enquanto era levada rapidamente pelo corredor e pela escada sinuosa.

Conforme as vozes cresceram em volume, o medo incontrolável estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável, enquanto seguia os passos de Finn. Em nenhum momento ele largou minha mão, incitando cada passo que eu dava.

Meu coração rufava, rebelando-se com cada passo que eu dava. Até que subitamente cheguei a um beco sem saída. Metaforicamente falando.

Chegamos a uma aconchegante sala de estar que estava cheio de... Vampiros. Olhei vários rostos desconhecidos até parar em um par de olhos azuis furiosos. Automaticamente dou um passo para trás, apenas para ser contida com um aperto leve em minha mão por Finn. Continuo a olhar para Klaus com olhos arregalados. Seu olhar se abranda, mas ainda posso ver uma fúria mal contida, apesar de ter sido abrandada com leve preocupação.

- Finn! Você a encontrou. – Elijah pronunciou, fazendo com que eu desviasse meus olhos de Klaus para vê-lo andar com passos apressados em minha direção.

- Eu disse que não havia feito nada a ela. – uma voz feminina se fez ouvir. Uma voz que eu conhecia... E então, meus olhos recaíram na figura que assombrava meus pesadelos.

- Victória... – eu sussurro trêmula.

Fecho meus olhos.

Eu sabia. Era só uma questão de tempo. Tudo tinha sido algum tipo destorcido de jogo e agora estava claro que eu iria morrer.

Senti sendo puxada para os braços de alguém. Recusando a olhar... Eu podia ouvir um barulho de choro, percebendo tardiamente que era eu que o fazia.

Sinto meus pés deixarem o chão e em reflexo eu seguro a camisa daquele que me segura, seja lá quem fosse.

- Isabella... Abra os olhos.

Eu abri.

Elijah.

- Não há nada que temer. Você está segura agora. – Elijah dizia em meu ouvido.

E eu me vi acreditando em suas palavras.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? – indago baixinho. Odiando parecer tão vulnerável, mas incapaz de reagir de forma contraria.

- Aconteceu muita coisa nesses últimos três dias enquanto você estava ausente. Onde você estava?

- O que aconteceu? – eu perguntei com minha voz mais clara, ignorando momentaneamente sua pergunta.

- Bem, eu fui atrás de você e descobri que havia desaparecido e organizei uma equipe de busca. – a voz de Klaus soou ao meu lado me fazendo saltar no colo de Elijah, somente o fazendo me segurar mais firmemente contra si mesmo.

Somente nesse instante percebo que nos encontrávamos em outro cômodo, que suponho ser a biblioteca se os livros em grande quantidade era alguma indicação, e que não havia mais ninguém além de nós três.

– Agora você poderia nos informar onde esteve esse tempo todo?

- Você organizou uma equipe de busca? – perguntei surpresa, muito consciente que eu estava evitando responder sua pergunta.

Elijah suspirou.

- Porque não contamos o que aconteceu e depois ela nos conta o seu lado da história. – sugeriu Elijah.

Klaus parecia ponderar por um instante.

- Muito bem. – concordou claramente insatisfeito.

_Três dias atrás..._

**Pov Bonnie**.

Eu dirigi o mais rápido possível, diante de minhas lágrimas furtivas que caiam de meus olhos, orando aos céus que Damon não fizesse nenhuma besteira, deixando escapar um soluço em meu nervosismo e agradecendo internamente pelas ruas estarem vazias devido à hora avançada.

Eu tentava me convencer que o que eu fazia era para uma boa causa. Eu tinha um sentimento que Bella era à chave para parar Klaus.

Apertei o volante de forma nervosa me perguntando se o feitiço de invocação foi a melhor maneira de resolver as coisas. Parecia simples. Mas eu deveria saber que feitiços nunca, nunca era simples.

Basicamente o feitiço invocaria alguém capaz de parar Klaus. Era o que queríamos... Não é mesmo? Obviamente era a coisa certa a se fazer.

Então por que eu me sentia culpada? Mordi meu lábio inferior, relutante em reconhecer a voz em minha cabeça dizendo que eu sabia a resposta para isso. Eu me sentia culpada porque eu não imaginava arrastar uma inocente no meio disso tudo. Era mais simples quando a pessoa invocada não era alguém que conhecíamos.

E agora sabendo a história de Bella com vampiros. Mordi meu lábio inferior nervosamente.

Bella não aceitaria tal tarefa se fosse questionada previamente. Ela não iria querer ser envolvida com vampiros novamente. Se fosse me dado uma escolha eu também não iria querer.

"Mas as bruxas não me pediriam para fazer algo se isso fosse prejudicar um ser inocente." – Eu tentei assegurar a mim mesma.

Logicamente eu estava esperando que o feitiço invocasse um tipo de caçador de vampiro ou algo similar, mas mais uma vez os feitiços não faziam o que a gente esperava.

Às vezes me pergunto por que ainda fico surpresa.

Klaus tinha que ser parado. Isso era certo. E isso parecia à única certeza nos dias de hoje.

Quando foi que a vida ficou tão complicada?

Seria mais simples se os papeis fossem definidos em vilões e mocinhos. Tinha um tempo que isso era tão nítido, agora havia tantas incertezas.

Eu tinha aprendido que matar Klaus seria uma tarefa muito complicada. Nós precisávamos de muita energia para se livrar do híbrido. Quando eu canalizei o poder de todas as bruxas mortas de Fell Church, as bruxas me avisaram que mesmo com todo esse poder, não seria suficiente para matar Klaus. Dediquei meu tempo em textos antigos em busca de um feitiço para nos livrar dos Originais e assim obter a paz que tanto queríamos.

Suspirei.

O fracasso do último ritual para destruir os Originais ainda estava fresco em minha memória.

Eu encontrei o feitiço. Parecia relativamente simples. Os ingredientes não foram difíceis de encontrar. O difícil foi descobrir como iriamos fazê-los tomar a poção. Mas o problema foi resolvido quando fomos convidados para a festa de "trégua" que a família Miakelson estava dando para a cidade.

Com um pouco de estratégia e muita, muita sorte conseguimos batizar o champanhe do primeiro brinde. E saímos de lá ilesos... Com exceção de Damon que levou um soco de Kol. Eu não vi o que aconteceu e nem fiz questão de saber.

A primeira etapa havia sido feita e havia chegado a hora de finalizar o ritual. E então eu me vi em uma caçada para achar a pessoa que eu nunca imaginei que iria ver novamente.

Minha mãe.

O ritual exigia duas bruxas da mesma linhagem.

Depois de muita persuasão conseguimos convencê-la a voltar a Fell Church e mesmo nosso relacionamento de mãe e filha parecia começar a ser resgatado. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo eu tive esperança de que tudo iria ficar bem. Nem mesmo Esther sendo uma bruxa poderosa poderia impedir-nos. Nada podia dar errado.

Mas...

Eu estava enganada. Pelo simples fator que não foi considerado ou mesmo levado em consideração.

Elena.

Elena com seu coração puro se sentiu culpada e no último instante avisou Elijah. Ela não queria sacrificá-lo junto com outros e com isso tudo desmoronou.

Eu amava Elena profundamente, mas eu não podia deixar de manter um pequeno ressentimento em relação a minha amiga. Eu não podia lutar contra esse sentimento. Primeiro havia sido minha avó, Jamie e depois minha mãe.

Apertei o volante e pisei no acelerador, enxugando meu rosto com dedos trêmulos.

Suspirei ao recordar o que se seguiu logo depois.

Stefan e Damon conseguiram impedir o ritual ao matar a minha mãe. O fato de Damon ter dado seu sangue para ela antes de torcer seu pescoço não ameniza os fatos.

Caroline levou o corpo de Abby para sua antiga casa e eu apenas segui em estado catatônico, sem conseguir assimilar o que tinha acontecido. Tudo havia acontecido tão rápido. Apenas um instante.

Caroline tinha sido maravilhosa sobre isso. Apenas ficando ao meu lado, dando um espaço que eu necessitava. Dizendo palavras de conforto quando necessário, ou mesmo ficando em silêncio, apenas ouvindo meu choro, enquanto eu esperava Abby acordar.

Dor era tudo que eu sentia. Eu não queria ficar ali vendo minha mãe se tornar a única coisa que eu odiava. E incapaz de fazer um movimento para sair dali.

Elena ligou para meu celular. Eu não atendi. Elena apareceu dois dias depois em minha porta e Caroline a mandou embora, explicando que eu precisava de um tempo para digerir os últimos acontecimentos.

Quando Abby acordou e percebeu o que ela havia se transformado tudo que ela disse foi: "Por que?"

Por que, de fato.

Porque de alguma forma os Originais havia descoberto o plano para destruí-los e haviam pegado Elena como refém e exigiram que os irmãos Salvatores impedissem o ritual ou eles não hesitariam em matar Elena, que na ocasião se encontrava em posse de Rebekah e Esther.

Era para ter sido eu. Stefan estava indo para me transformar, mas Damon chegou em Abby primeiro.

Eu chorei ao lhe pedir desculpas em ter lhe envolvido em algo que ela inicialmente havia recusado. E quebrei em soluços ao se confortada por ela dizendo que não era minha culpa.

Caroline foi à única que havia presenciado o momento entre mãe e filha. Ela se manteve em silêncio, entendendo que esse era um momento meu.

Eu havia dito a Abby que se ela optasse por passar pela transição eu iria lhe apoiar. Eu odiava os vampiros, contudo eu já havia perdido tanto.

Mas Abby havia decidido não passar pela transição. Ela havia dito que havia nascido uma bruxa, uma serva da natureza, ela não podia virar as costas para sua herança, tornando-se uma abominação.

Eu entendia. Não significa que doeu menos.

No momento que o sol se pôs... Abby estava morta.

Minha mãe estava morta.

Caroline estava lá para me segurar enquanto eu chorava silenciosamente. Enquanto eu a enterrava.

Caroline tinha sido meu porto seguro em meus momentos difíceis. E o que eu faço para retribuir isso? Eu ajudo Damon a sequestrar sua prima. Um riso nervoso escapa de meus lábios que soa um pouco histérico, apenas para ser abafado com outro soluço.

Eu amava Elena e faria tudo para ela ficar segura. Elena não era um vampiro, um lobisomem ou mesmo uma bruxa. Ela era apenas um ser humano que não tinha meios de se defender. Para isso ela tinha os irmãos Salvatores, Caroline, Alaric e... Eu. Mas mesmo sabendo disso, eu não conseguia deixar de me sentir ressentida, porque não importa as circunstancia eu era a pessoa que sempre perdia alguma coisa.

Tentei não pensar naquele dia. Tentei não pensar na troca de palavras feita entre os irmãos Salvatores, Elena e eu. Palavras que criaram rachaduras em uma amizade que antigamente eu considerava inabalável. Como eu estava enganada.

Meus esforços foram em vão, pois as lembranças continuaram a jogar em minha mente.

Lembro-me de dizer a Caroline que iria caminhar naquela noite. Eu precisava de ar fresco. Eu andei por quase três horas encontrando a pessoa que eu mais queria evitar nesse dia.

Elena.

Eu tentei sair do meu caminho antes que ela me visse. A sorte não estava ao meu lado.

- Bonnie! – inconscientemente eu dei um passo para trás para evitar o contado com ela. – Bonnie eu entendo que você não queria me ver na outra noite e eu só quero que você saiba que quando você quiser falar com alguém... Eu estarei aqui para você. – ela disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Eu acenei com a cabeça.

- Eu tenho que voltar. Caroline deve está preocupada... – eu disse evasiva, me virando para sair quando Damon se pronunciou.

- Ela está tentando se aproximar de você, você não pode ser mais gentil? Sua mãe é uma vampira, mas pelo menos ela está viva. Você deveria ficar feliz que Elena está viva e...

- Você está certo Damon. – eu o cortei impassível. – Elena está viva e isso é tudo que importa. Obrigada por definir minhas prioridades.

- Sua mãe lhe abandonou enquanto que Elena sempre esteve aqui para você. Você mais do que ninguém deveria entender que a segurança de Elena era mais importante.

As palavras de Damon doeram, e eu cego em minha raiva mandei um poderoso aneurisma o fazendo se dobrar de dor. Stefan deu um passo à frente para amparar Damon enquanto que Elena segurou meu braço.

- Bonnie, por favor, pare com isso! – Elena implorou. Eu queria acreditar que ela o fazia porque estávamos em publico e ela queria me proteger, mas não era o caso.

- Por que eu deveria fazer isso? – eu pergunto irritada.

- É Elena, por que ela deveria? – perguntou uma voz requintada atrás de nós. Elena soltou meu braço no mesmo instante e eu dei um passo para trás, retirando meu poder de cima de Damon reconhecendo a presença do caçula dos Originais. Kol. – A menina acaba de enterrar a mãe e eu acredito que ela deveria ter o direito de mostrar como ela se sente.

- Sua mãe está morta? – preguntou Elena horrorizada.

Eu podia sentir as lágrimas ardendo em meus olhos.

- Ela decidiu não completar a transição. – eu informo suave. – Não! – eu digo ao ver Elena erguer a mão para me tocar e dou mais um passo para trás.

- Bonnie, eu sinto...

- Não! Minha mãe deixou essa cidade por causa de você, e agora ela está morta por causa de você. – eu olhei para os irmãos Salvatores que se encontrava atrás de Elena. – Por causa da obsessão que eles têm para você, eles mataram minha mãe. Stefan ia me matar. – as lágrimas deslizavam quentes pela minha bochecha. - Você sempre diz que tem medo de Klaus matar todos que você ama, mas quem você tem que ter medo é os dois que se encontra atrás de você. Eles vão sacrificar tudo e todos por você.

- Stefan não ia fazer isso. – ela disse debilmente como se quisesse convencer mais a si mesma.

Um riso amargo saiu de meus lábios.

- Eles decidiram nossa vida jogando uma moeda. – eu olhei para os Salvatores que me olhavam com culpa. – Sim, eu sei. As bruxas me contaram. É bom saber o quanto minha vida vale para vocês.

- Bonnie, nós realmente sentimos muito. Nós... – Stefan falou pela primeira vez.

- Guarde as desculpas falsas para você, porque eu não as quero. Eu estou cansada. Encontre outra bruxa para fazer seus feitiços.

- Bonnie... – Elena murmurou.

- Eu sinto muito Elena, mas eu não posso fazer mais isso.

Dei as costas para eles. Elena e nenhum dos Salvatores tentaram parar minha saída.

Andei por algum tempo, muito consciente de estar sendo seguida. Parei. Não olhei para trás.

- Por que está me seguindo?

- Achei que gostaria de conversar.

Franzi a testa.

- Por que acha que eu gostaria de conversar com você?

- Não sei, mas se quiser estou a disposição.

Balancei a cabeça e voltei a andar. Eu não entendia. Eu sequer deveria permitir sua presença perto de mim. Ele representava tudo que eu mais odiava no mundo, no entanto, eu me via relaxar em sua presença.

Andamos em silencio.

Logo me vi na frente do Grill. Entrei. Sentei em um dos inúmeros bancos perto do bar e pedir uma bebida. Tudo que eu disse a barman era que eu queria algo com um grande teor de álcool. O vampiro que me seguia até então se sentou ao meu lado. Não emitiu nenhum som. Apenas ficou lá. Eu podia sentir seus olhos sobre mim. Ignorei. Pedi uma segunda bebida após virar a primeira de uma vez.

Já podia sentir o efeito do álcool em meu organismo. Eu sempre tinha sido fraca para bebidas. E no presente momento ficar bêbada com um vampiro ao meu lado não era uma escolha sabia. Mas eu não me importava.

Minha boca estava seca. Era como se ela tivesse cheia de algodão.

Estava com sede e minha cabeça doía terrivelmente. Abri meus olhos, mesmo que eles pesassem muito essa manhã. A luz se infiltrava no quarto e eu volto a fechar meus olhos.

Por que Caroline abriu as janelas?

Rolei para o lado, ficando de costas para a claridade. Volto a abrir os olhos. Pisco. E pisco novamente. Isso não pode estar acontecendo. Só pode ser um sonho... Não, não, sonho não, pesadelo.

Um terrível pesadelo.

Continuo encarando, incapaz de acreditar em minha visão.

Não, não, não... Eu não posso ter dormido com ele.

Mas para meu desespero Kol continua deitado ao meu lado sorrindo amplamente para mim. O álcool foi definitivamente uma má idéia.

- Não me diga que nós... Nós...

- Não aconteceu nada. Agora relaxe Bonnie. – eu olhei para ele em duvida. – Você tem minha palavra, eu não me aproveitei de seu estado na noite anterior. Fui um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Um perfeito cavalheiro não tira a roupa de uma mulher com ela adormecida.

- Você não estava dormindo quando as tirou.

- Fui eu que... Que...

- Você é adorável quando está nervosa. – ele diz beijando meus lábios levemente e de forma rápida, se levantando logo em seguida.

Sentei-me na cama, ajustando o lençol em volta de meu corpo de modo a não revelar nada aos seus olhos. Não que eu tivesse alguma duvida que ele não tenha visto alguma coisa antes.

- Suas roupas se encontram dobradas sobre o criado mudo. – ele apontou.

- Vire-se. – eu ordeno.

Ele apenas revira os olhos, mas faz o que peço.

Me visto rapidamente, olhando por sobre meu ombro furtivamente para ter certeza que ele continua olhando para o outro lado.

- Por que me trouxe para cá? – pergunto ao me dar conta onde me encontro. Por que ele me traria a mansão de sua família.

- Você não tinha condições de ir para casa sozinha. Eu poderia te levar, mas infelizmente eu não poderia entrar sem um convite, então... – ele deu de ombros. – Aqui estamos.

Cruzei os braços.

- O que ganha com isso? Qual é o seu interesse?

- Ah uma mulher que vai direto ao ponto. Gosto disso.

- Então? – incito quando o silencio se estende.

- Eu só quero uma coisa.

É claro que quer.

- Desculpe, mas vai ter que pedir para outra pessoa. Se está em busca de algum feitiço, vá pedir a sua mãe. Ela é uma bruxa depois de tudo.

- Ah, mas o que eu quero só você pode me dar. – ele pronunciou sugestivamente caminhando em minha direção.

- E seria? – eu pergunto erguendo meu queixo desafiadora.

- Você.

Pisquei. Provavelmente eu tinha escutado mal. Ele não poderia ter dito...

- Você, Bonnie. Eu quero você.

Dei um passo para trás.

- Eu não sei que tipo de jogo você está jogando, mas fique longe de mim se sabe o que é melhor para você.

- O que foi que eu fiz para te dar essa impressão?

- Não foi o que você fez, mas o que você é. Você sabe que eu sou uma das pessoas que estão tentando matar seu irmão, não sabe?

- Estou bem ciente disso, mas acredito que você vai mudar de ideia, afinal não augura nada de bom matar seu futuro cunhado, não é mesmo?

"Cunhado?" – Eu penso assustada e petrificada.

- Bonnie... – ele deu um passo a frente e me puxa pela mão, o jeito que ele segura minha mão é quase intimo, e em um gesto automático eu levo a outra mão em seu peito.

Meu coração se acelera ao ver seu sorriso. Ele continua a segurar a minha mão. Sua outra mão vaga para minha cintura e ele me puxa mais junto a si. Eu continuo olhando para ele. Respirando pesadamente.

Ambas as mãos vão deslizando pela lateral de meu corpo, enviando choques elétricos em todo o meu ser. E então, de repente, ambas as mãos seguram meu rosto. Em nenhum momento ele desvia seu olhar do meu. Kol aproxima seu rosto do meu lentamente. Sua respiração bate em meu rosto antes mesmo que seus lábios roçam os meus.

Kol se afasta apenas alguns centímetros para trás, com seus olhos brilhando com alegria mal contida. A sensação em estar em seus braços é de segurança, embora eu não compreendesse o motivo, pois o medo era uma reação normal e esperada tendo um vampiro mau que poderia esmaga-la em segundos se assim o quisesse.

Foda-se! Como fodido as coisas poderiam ficar para me sentir segura ao lado de um vampiro?

Meu cérebro resolve chutar algum raciocínio logico e eu saio de meu estupor enviando um grande aneurisma o fazendo se dobrar ao meio e cair de joelhos a minha frente. Não podia acreditar que quase deixei Kol me beijar. Que quase deixei um vampiro, a criatura que eu mais odiava, me beijar. Eu precisava sair dali.

Passei por ele e corri.

Descendo as escadas sinuosas, pedindo internamente para que eu pudesse sair dessa casa sem encontrar nenhum da família Miakelson ou qualquer um dos seus agregados, vulgo híbridos de Klaus.

Felizmente para mim, naquela noite minhas preces foram escutadas.

Depois de alguns dias entrei em acordo com Elena e os irmãos Salvatores. Não se podia dizer que nossa amizade tinha sido restaurada e que tudo seria como antes. Não seria.

Mas tínhamos um objetivo em comum. Destruir Klaus.

Voltei ao presente bruscamente quando um vulto passou na frente de meu carro e instintivamente eu tentei desviar. Meu carro derrapou e girou 180 grau devido a velocidade que eu me encontrava e então parou.

Meu coração batia de forma acelerada e eu arfava em busca de ar.

Segurando o volante em minhas mãos com força eu olho em todas as direções. Podia sentir que um vampiro estava em espreita. Um vulto alaranjado correu novamente na frente do carro fazendo com que eu soltasse um grito involuntário.

Travei meu maxilar a ponto de ouvir meus próprios dentes rangerem com o pensamento de um vampiro querendo sugar o meu sangue. Reunir todo meu poder e mandei uma explosão a minha volta. Só deixaria o vampiro atordoado, mas se ele fosse esperto ele se manteria longe ao ver que eu não era uma humana comum.

Continuei olhando a minha volta para qualquer movimento suspeito.

O silêncio era tão devastador que tudo que eu conseguia ouvir era meu coração rugindo em meu peito. Eu respiro e inspiro algumas vezes na tentativa de me acalmar. E salto em pânico quando a porta ao meu lado se abre.

- Problemas com o carro?

- Elijah! – eu respiro aliviada. E continuo ao ver o questionamento em seu olhar – Não, nenhum problema com o carro.

- Algum problema?

Eu olho em volta e franzo a testa em concentração.

- Não. – respondo vagamente. Elijah olha ao seu redor e volta a cravar seus olhos sobre mim.

- Deslize para o banco de passageiro. Eu vou dirigir.

Fiz o que ele disse. Depois que o carro foi posto em movimento percebo o que acabo de fazer. Eu simplesmente obedeci a seu comando sem questionar. Apesar de Elijah ter sido sempre um cavalheiro ele ainda era um vampiro, um Original.

Antes que eu perceba o carro era estacionado em frente a minha casa. Não era onde eu estava indo, mas não disse nada. A porta do passageiro se abre e eu olho para Elijah que me olha atentamente. Era como se ele pudesse ver a minha alma. Fiquei zangada com esse pensamento e saio do carro indo em direção à porta da frente de minha casa o ignorando completamente.

- Bonnie?

- O que você quer Elijah? – eu pergunto irritada, me virando para voltar a olhar para ele.

Ele toma a minha mão me puxando mais próxima. Um gesto que parecia familiar que me assustou.

- Bonnie, você quer saber um segredo? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

Meu coração martelava em meu peito. Minha garganta estava seca. Ele fechou a distancia entre nós e eu podia sentir o seu hálito em minha orelha.

- Nos os Miakelson somos muito persistentes quando queremos algo e eu só queria dizer que ficaremos muito felizes em ter você como parte de nossa família. – ele não podia saber, podia? – Meu irmão tem um bom gosto. Não lute contra isso.

Ele sabia. Eu apenas fiquei olhando para ele enquanto ele se afastava imperturbável.

Continuei olhando onde antes estivera um dos temíveis Originais. Incapaz de processar o que tinha acontecido. Era ele me dizendo que aprovava o interesse de seu irmão comigo?

Sou tirada de meus pensamentos por Caroline que aparece em minha frente do nada.

- Meu Deus Caroline! Quer me matar de susto?

- Desculpe, não era minha atenção. – Caroline se desculpou e parecia agitada.

- O que aconteceu?

- Bella está aqui com você? – olhei para ela confusa. – Bella desapareceu. Ela subiu para ir dormir e... Eu deveria ter conferido e ver se estava tudo bem... O meu Deus! Onde é que ela pode estar?

Culpa me assolou.

- Caroline eu...

- Estamos em grandes, grandes problemas. Klaus esteve em minha casa Bonnie! E devo dizer que ele não está agindo em seu estado normal. Ele pediu... Não, ele exigiu ver a Bella. Quando ele notou que ela não estava em casa ele surtou e saiu dizendo que se os irmãos Salvatore tinha algo a ver com isso... – ela parou e me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

- Caroline?

- Eu deveria ter ligado e avisado Stefan ou Elena, mas eu estava tão preocupada com Bella que acabei não fazendo.

- Caroline... – eu comecei, somente para ser ignorada pela vampira frenética que já se encontrava ao telefone.

- Stefan o Klaus... O quê? Eu estou com Bonnie e chegaremos aí em breve. – ela desligou o celular e olhou para mim. – Klaus levou Elena.

Fechei meus olhos. Eu sabia que não devia ter concordado com os planos de Damon.

_Um momento mais cedo na casa dos Salvatores... _

**Pov Elena.**

- A deixe ir Klaus.

- Nem mais um passo Stefan, não queremos que Elena saia machucada. Queremos nós?

Eu podia sentir o sague correr mais rápido em minhas veias devido a adrenalina. Pisquei uma única vez antes de ver Stefan acenando sua cabeça em concordância e Klaus soltar meu pescoço. Contudo ele continuava atrás de mim, segurando um de meus braços.

- Não se mova. – Klaus sussurrou em meu ouvido friamente antes de soltar meu braço. – Boa menina. – ele elogia sem nenhuma emoção em sua voz e em seu rosto.

Estranho que eu pudesse fazer tal observação diante de minha vida em perigo.

- Não seja tolo em tentar me impedir Stefan, eu vou levar Elena. E só irei devolver quando vocês entregarem Isabella para mim.

- Nós não estamos com ela. Não temos participação em seu sumiço. Agora deixe Elena em paz.

- Isso é mal e eu não me importo. Vocês têm duas opções. Cooperação ou consequência. Embora eu penso que já deixei estabelecido a parte onde eu digo "salte" e vocês dizem "quão alto?"

Havia um tom escuro no tom de Klaus que me fez preguntar para mim mesma se ele seria capaz de sentir alguma emoção que não fosse ódio ou sede de poder.

- Eu vou fazer o que diz. Apenas deixe Elena ir.

- Esse é o espirito. Agora que vocês entenderam, eu não preciso colocar mais pessoas a sua procura. É um fardo muito grande usar compulsão em tanta gente para que elas façam coisas para mim contra a sua vontade. Não, na verdade não é, eu tomo um grande divertimento em fazê-lo.

Suspirei sabendo que Klaus havia obtido o que ele queria escutar e logo estaria longe nos deixando apenas com a tarefa de encontrar Bella. Dei um passo a frente com intenção de ir de encontro para Stefan quando sou puxada de volta para trás.

- Eu disse para não se mover.

Engoli em seco. Estremecendo com o medo que percorria minha coluna.

Klaus caminhou em direção a porta e passou a me puxar junto com ele.

- Onde está me levando? – eu pergunto alarmada.

- Klaus...

Klaus parou e se virou para Stefan, segurando meu braço em um aperto férreo.

- Eu disse que iria levar Elena e nada mudará minha mente então nem tente. Encontre Isabella e eu devolvo Elena.

Stefan me olhava angustiado e eu tentei sorrir para confortá-lo. Abri a boca para dizer algo encorajador ou mesmo dizer que tudo iria ficar bem, mas eu simplesmente não conseguir articular as palavras.

- Ah e Stefan... Eu me apressaria, eu posso ficar impaciente e você não vai querer Elena perto de mim quando eu não estou em meu melhor humor.

Perguntei-me vagamente se algum dia Klaus tinha ficado de bom humor sem que tivesse envolvido morte e dor as pessoas a sua volta.

Provavelmente não.

- Se você machuca-la...

- Não gaste seu tempo com ameaças vazias meu caro amigo. Acredito que você tem uma caçada a fazer.

E então no próximo segundo eu estou sendo agarrada por Klaus, sentindo o vento bater em meu corpo, tendo a paisagem ao redor em um borrão e logo a seguir sou colocada de volta no chão.

Quando minha visão turva se estabelece eu vejo que estamos na porta da frente da grande mansão dos Miakelson.

Não tenho tempo de me atentar a detalhes, pois sou bruscamente puxada pelo braço até o interior da mansão.

Eu mordo o interior de minha bochecha para evitar as palavras ríspidas que bailavam na ponta de minha língua. Não seria sábio incitar ainda mais a fúria que Klaus parecia emitir em cada poro de seu corpo.

- Rebekah querida temos hospede em casa, venha cumprimenta-la.

Eu não sabia que prisioneira agora poderia ser classificada como hospede. – eu penso sarcasticamente.

Rebekah entra na sala neste instante e a me ver seu semblante se fecha em aborrecimento obvio.

- O que ela está fazendo aqui? Tomando reféns meu caro irmão?

- Bem, é quase uma questão de refém. – zombou Klaus antes de virar seu olhar frio em minha direção. – Elena terá alimentos, roupas e um quarto confortável. – ele sorriu maliciosamente. - Você pode fingir que está hospedada em um hotel. – ele disse para mim. – Só que sem a possibilidade de sair.

- Por que você trouxe Elena aqui contra a sua vontade? – uma voz sedosa perguntou.

Elijah.

Relaxei um pouco com sua presença. Nós tínhamos formado um respeito mutuo um pelo outro, apesar de ter sido sempre difícil de dizer onde estava a sua lealdade. Elijah sempre colocou sua família em primeiro lugar, não importa em que circunstância.

- Agora Rebekah, por favor, leve Elena a um dos quartos de hospedes. Não há necessidade de masmorras, visto que ela não irá a lugar nenhum. – olhei em pânico ao ver o sorriso sádico no rosto de Rebekah. – Elena é para permanecer ilesa até que eu diga o contrario.

O sorriso de Rebekah caiu.

- Me acompanhe Elena. – disse Rebekah sublinhando todo seu ressentimento e raiva enfaticamente ao pronunciar meu nome.

Olhei para Elijah. Uma suplica silenciosa em sua direção, mas ele apenas me olhava indiferente.

E antes que eu me desse conta eu estava sendo praticamente arrastada pela vampira loira Original.


End file.
